WARRIORS : New Destiny : Book 1 : Lonely Nights
by Wolftacoz
Summary: Glitterkit's life is going great. She has the best mother, and awesome sister, and her best friend Fogkit is becoming an apprentice soon. But suddenly her life is flipped upside down when disaster strikes and there is doubt that she will ever be a Warrior. How will Glitterkit deal with letting her furture she's always dreamed about disappear forever. (Book 1 of 6) COMPLETED
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

Leader  
Fernstar - Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and a white underbelly. (Foxkit and Sweetkit.)

Deputy

Silverfur - A dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Apprentice : Lilypaw

Medicine Cat  
Echostream - A pale silver she-cat with a white left mitten, black ears and blind blue eyes.

Warriors  
Rippleclaw - A blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Autumnbreeze - A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Applefur - reddish brown she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - Rainbowpaw

Hawklight - mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Flickerflame- pale ginger she-cat with flickers of darker ginger and emerald green eyes

Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes

Apprentice - Streampaw

Foxglare- Dark brown and ginger tom with chilling amber eyes.

Nightpool- Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long fur.

Apprentices

Lilypaw - A blue-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Rainbowpaw - A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Streampaw - A light gray tom with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes.

Queens

Minnowsplash- Pretty cream she-cat with aqua blue eyes (Glitterkit and Harmonykit)

Mistysky- blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes (Fogkit)

Kits

Glitterkit - A small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and deep, dark blue eyes.

Fogkit - A misty gray tom with a black stripe along his back and pale green eyes.

Harmonykit - A light ginger she-cat with dark ginger swirls in her fur and pale blue eyes.

Sweetkit - A light brown she-cat with dark brown spots on her back and bright blue eyes.

Foxkit - A bright red-brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Elders

Archfur - A cream colored tom with pale green eyes.

* * *

**Dawnclan**

Leader  
Hollystar- Black she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, is blind out of blue eye.

Apprentice - Blackpaw

Deputy

Fernleaf- Slender brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly with hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat

Spottedsky - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice - Featherpaw

Warriors

Runningleap - Dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Nightpool- Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long fur.

Apprentice - Amberpaw

Crystalheart- Slender, graceful white she cat with sleek pelt and bright blue eyes.

Nightblood - black she-cat with crimson dapples on flanks, like spattered blood

Stormheart -mottled dark gray and light gray tom with green eyes

Pearlclaw - creamy white she-cat with milky fur and brown eyes

Skythorn - ginger and white shecat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices

Featherpaw - Silver she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes. (Medicine-cat Apprentice.)

Amberpaw - Orange she-cat with white and brown speckles and shining green eyes.

Blackpaw - Sleek black tom with gentle amber eyes.

Queens

Tinybreeze - Tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Darkkit, Scorchkit, and Longkit.)

Frostgaze - Silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes (Rainkit and Cherrykit)

Kits

Scorchkit - A silver and white she-cat with brown eyes,

Rainkit - A light brown tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit - A dark tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Cherrykit - A cream spotted tom with yellow eyes.

Longkit - A light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Elders

Hazelsplash- Light brown tabby she cat with pale sage green eyes.

* * *

**Mistclan**

Leader  
Mintstar- Pretty, dark brown tabby she cat with minty green eyes.

Deputy

Flashstreak- Dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes

Apprentice - Specklepaw

Medicine Cat

Littlefern- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Hollymist- Beautiful silver she-cat with holly-green eyes

Apprentice - Mallowpaw

Dawnlight- Pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes.

Tigerstare- Massive ginger tom with amber eyes and unusual dark stripes

Apprentice - Mousepaw

Flamebreeze - A Large orange tom with the color of autumn leaves, with amber eyes and big white paws.

Stonebreak - A Dark gray tom with large unblinking amber eyes.

Seedpelt - Gray she-cat with darker flecks.

Skywisp - Long furred black she-cat with white ears, white chest, and two white paws.

Apprentices  
Mousepaw :A light brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle, and patches of dark brown and black on his tail with dark green eyes.

Specklepaw : A silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mallowpaw : A dark spotted tom with gray eyes.

Queens  
Cloudwisp- pure white she-cat with blue eyes (Marigoldkit and Snowkit)

Icespring - A light brown she-cat with darker spots and light blue eyes. (Expecting Kits)

Kits

Marigoldkit- A bright pale ginger she-cat; light green eyes.

Snowkit- A white she-cat with silver dapples; ice blue eyes

Elders

Sunpool - Orange tabby fur, huge paws, yellow eyes

Reedfur - Long, unkempt fur, scraggly whiskers, green eyes

* * *

**Prologue**

Echostream sat up, shaking sleep for her wary limbs. She sat next to the Moonpool and around her was the other Medicine Cats. Spottedsky and her apprentice Featherpaw from Dawnclan and Littlefern from Mistclan. Although she couldn't see them, she could smell them as they all aroused from their dreams.

Echostream sat on the sandy ground and gave her fur a quick cleaning as the other cats started to discuss their dreams. Nothing concerning, and soon the cats were standing up and getting ready to leave.

Spottedsky turned to Echostream, "What was your dream?"

"Nothing important." she meowed.

Spottedsky swiped her tail over Echostream's should signaling that she believed her.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the cats. Knocking Echoshade into the walls of the Moonpool. She let out a yowl of pain, and lay on the ground winded. She heard Featherpaw start to squeak terrified and Spottedsky trying to comfort her apprentice. Littlefern walked over to Echostream, guiding the blind she-cat to her paws. Echostream nodded her thanks and turned to the other cats.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but it left the Moonpool glittering in the Moonlight." stated Featherpaw.

Spottedsky nodded her head agreeing while Littlefern stood rigid.

"Are you okay Littlefern?" asked Echostream.

"It's a prophecy..." said the cat "from Starclan."

The area was left silent for a moment until Featherpaw bravely meowed "Well?" impatiently.

Spottedsky cuffed her apprentice for her rudeness, but Littlefern didn't seem to notice.

"A terrible wait will await a glittering star..." said the medicine cat in a trance-like voice. Suddenly she snapped out of it, perking her ears.

"I don't know what this prophecy means, but it is very important." concluded Littlefern "I must leave now, my clan needs me." she meowed, nodding her head at the cats then taking off.

Spottedsky pushed her apprentice towards the entrance of the Moon Pool "We must go too," she meowed.

Echostream nodded and waited til they were gone and she was totally alone.

_A terrible wait will await a glittering star... _she thought.

Suddenly it hit her.

_Glitterkit!_

She leap to her paws and pounded towards home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Glitterkit awoke from her nap to glance around the nursery. She glanced around the bramble den to see Fogkit playfully knocking Sweetkit onto the ground. A sudden anger swept through her. She lept up and knocked Fogkit away from Sweetkit.

"Hey!" protested Sweetkit

Glitterkit ignored her and looked at Fogkit "Want to go outside and catch butterfly's?"

He looked at her confusedly, but she fondly licked his ear.

"Sure..." he meowed

The two kits walked out of the nursery, leaving a hurt and confused Sweetkit.

Glitterkit looked behind her and gave Sweetkit a wicked grin, as she walked away with Fogkit.

Away from Sweetkit and the nursery, the two kits sat down together. Silently, looking for the colorful wings of a butterfly.

Suddenly she saw one, she raised a paw to hook it, but Fogkit was faster, hooking the butterfly in his tiny sharp claws.

He offered it to her shyly, "Do you want it Glitterkit?" he asked.

Glitterkit nodded eagerly, taking the colorful creature and hooking it in the fur under her ears.

"Glitterkit?" asked Fogkit

"Yes?" replied the she-kit.

"I'm 6 moons today." he announced.

Glitterkit purred rubbing up against him, then it hit her. She sat down, hurt in her blue eyes. He was 2 moons older than her, he would be leaving the Nursery, and her.

She pushed away her hurt and forced a purr. "I'm so happy for you." she meowed.

He blinked looking stunned, "You are? I thought you'd be mad." he admitted.

"I'm not mad." Glitterkit lied.

"You aren't? I'm so relieved." he sighed. "I was really worried you'd be mad."

Glitterkit shook her head sadly. Holding back tears, she managed to choke out, "I don't feel well. I'm going to go back to sleep."

She walked away without another word and buried herself in her warm nest, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke again she felt a warm pelt next to her's. At first she thought it was Fogkit's but then she recognized Harmonykit's scent. She rose to her paw, careful not to wake her sister.

She walked outside of the nursery to hear Fernstar call out above the normal chatter of camp. "All cats old enough to climb, meet me beneath the high tree for a clan meeting."

Cats gathered at the base of the tree, where Fernstar has her den. On the roots sat Fogkit and Mistysky, who was frantically trying to groom his pelt.

He pushed her away from him and purred at her telling her that he looked fine.

"Today we will be making another young cat into a Warrior in training!" Fernstar announced.

She waited for the crowd to quiet down then continued.

"Fogkit has reached his 6th moon and is now old enough to become an apprentice." she announced.

Glitterkit felt sadness pierce her heart as she watched her best friend's face rise.

"Fogkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fogpaw. Your mentor will be Flickerflame. I hope Flickerflame will pass down all she knows on to you." meowed Fernstar.

Fernstar turned to Flickerflame who had rose from the clan cats.

"Flickerflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Archfur, and you have shown yourself to be swift and brave. You will be the mentor of Fogpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fogpaw." meowed Fernstar

Flickerflame nodded and touched Fogpaws nose with her own.

Fogpaw then turned around to see the clan, as they called his name.

"Fogpaw! Fogpaw! Fogpaw!" cried Glitterkit.

Finally after the clan had seperated Fogpaw headed to her. She opened up her mouth to talk but he walked right by her to Streampaw who greeted him happily.

Stung Glitterkit turned and ran to the nursery, crying the whole way. As she got back into the nest with her sister she contiued to cry, until her sister whispered,

"Don't cry, I'll always be there for you."

Glitterkit blinked, then closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note : **

**Hello, hope you all like the first chapter. A few questions to ask you are, Why did Fogpaw ignore Glitterkit after his apprentice ceremony? Why did Harmonykit sleep the whole time? Why did Glitterkit get jealous over Fogkit? Well all will be explained in later chapters. But I can tell you, Glitterkit will have a hard life. **

**Anyways, please review. Also If you like you may make a kit, since one of the queens is pregnant. There are two slots. **

**Just fill out this form and your good to go. **

**Name :**

**Gender :**

**Description :**

**Eyes :**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, etc. **


	3. Chapter 2

When Glitterkit awoke again, it was sun-high. Harmonykit wasn't in the nest, and Foxkit and Sweetkit weren't in the nursery. Glitterkit rose to her paws, arching her back in a stretch. She padded out of the nursery, careful not to wake her mother or Fernstar. She padded out of the dark bramble den. The sunlight blinded her and she raised a paw to shield her eyes. Finally she lowered her paw and glanced around the clearing.

Fogpaw sat next to Streampaw on an old log sharing a rabbit. The she-cat laughed and chatted with the blue-gay tom and Glitterkit felt a hot anger rise inside of her.

Fogpaw glanced at her, then frowned and looked away. His gaze seemed happily. Hurt coursed through Glitterkit at his chilly treatment of her.

She turned away, trying to pad away, without letting the tears overwhelm her.

As she walked across the clearing she heard Harmonykit's voice.

"Hey Glitterkit! Come over here!" she cried happily.

Glitterkit turned to see Harmonykit, Foxkit, and Sweetkit sitting underneath a large tree. Glitterkit nodded and started to pad over to them.

"Why does she have to play with us?" asked Foxkit rudely to Sweetkit. Sweetkit shrugged and glared at Glitterkit.

Glitterkit paused and looked to her paws, Harmonykit glared at the two rude kits and walked over to her sister.

"They're just joking! Right?" she meowed glaring at the two she-cat.

"Yeah.." mumbled the two she-cats.

Glitterkit nodded numbly, knowing they didn't mean it. She sat down next to Harmonykit who began to talk about climbing the tree.

"I can't wait till I'm big enough to climb the tree!" she meowed.

"I climbed the tree yesterday." boasted Foxkit.

"Me too!" lied Glitterkit.

"No you didn't." sneered Sweetkit.

"Yes! I did!" meowed Glitterkit.

Foxkit sighed, "Yeah, I bet you did." she meowed sarcastically. "Your not even big enough to catch a butterfly."

Glitterkit's fur fluffed up and she hissed at Sweetkit and Foxkit, "I did climb the tree!"

"Fine," meowed Sweetkit "If you climbed the tree, do it again!"

Glitterkit gulped, looking up the tall tree's slippery bark.

She unsheathed her claws, "Fine I will."

She turned to the tree, leaping onto the slippery bark, trying to grab a claw hold. Finally she slipped and plummeted a few fox-lengths below and landed on the ground.

"See! You never did it you liar!" hissed Foxkit. She jumped onto the tree, skillfully clawing her way up until she reached the first branch. Many fox-lengths high. "That's how you climb a tree. Liar!" she hissed, jumping to the ground. She and her sister glanced behind them "Bye Liar." then ran off to find some food. Leaving a angry and hurt Glitterkit.

Harmonykit pressed her pelt against her sister's, but Glitterkit took off into the forest. Her eyes burning, on the verge of tears.

_I'll show them!_ she thought. _I'll find the largest tree in the forest and climb it! They won't make fun of me then!_

Then she ran off into the forest. Looking for a large tree.

* * *

**Authors Note :**

**Okay thanks for the people who gave me kit names. Meet the two new kits.**

**Mistykit - A light brown-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white stripe on one paw.**

**Dustkit - Pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes.**

**Okay now that thats done. Please review, favorite, and follow! **


	4. Chapter 3

Glitterkit walked through the forest. Her fur fluffed up defiantly. She gazed at the many trees that she passed.

_Stupid Foxkit and Sweetkit _she thought _I can climb a tree! _

As she padded along, her anger kept boiling higher and higher.

_I hate Foxkit and Sweetkit! _She thought _I hope they fall into a fox den! _

She pouted through the forest and soon she became tired.

She sat down under a beech tree root. Resting for a moment.

_Why do they hate me? _she thought. _What did I ever do to them._

_And... And... Fogpaw. What did I do to him to make him hate me? _she thought

Eventually after the sun had moved a bit through the sky she rose to her paws and continued her trek through the forest.

Finally she noticed a large birch. It stretched many badger lengths into the sky. It had dark brown bark and olive green leaves.

"Perfect!" she murmured.

She unsheathed her claws and looked up the bark.

She remembered how Foxkit had climbed the other tree back in camp. She had shimmed up with her claws hooked into the soft bark.

Glitterkit leapt onto the tree. Holding onto it with her tiny claws. She slowly raised one paw and pulled herself up the tree. She didthis with the other paw, then the first paw, then the other, and she continued until she reached the first branch. Two fox-lengths up.

She looked down triumphantly. _I'll climb this whole tree! _she thought.

She started to climb for the next branch reaching it in only a few heart-beats. _I can do this! _she thought.

She climbed the next stretch, and the next, and the next, until she was on the seventh branch.

_I'll show those mouse-brains! _she thought as she went up the next branch. _I can climb! _

As she climbed up, she pulled up a back paw. As she tried to fasten it she slipped.

She let out a yowl as she plummeted towards the ground at a alarming speed.

* * *

**Ohh a Cliffie! Sorry for not posting over the weekend. I was just busy. **

**Time for Reviewer Replies! **

**Guest : How does pelt color effect how a cat lives. Just because they are tortishell doesn't mean they can't live in the wild. Thats like saying a ginger cat can't live in the wild because it's ginger. **

**Jay nice : Yep. Will have to wait and see if he catches on to all the cats that like him. Plus there is not anymore openings for kits at the moment. But Blazekit will be put in the story later! I promise**

**Keep reviewing, following, and fav'ing! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Glitterkit let out a yowl as she started to plummet to the hard earthy ground at an alarmingly fast rate. She thrashed her paws around wildly trying to push her small sharp claws into the tree's soft bark trying to grip it and stop her fall. Finally she caught a large branch her claws scraping against it for a moment until they stuck like honey to a leaf. She sighed in relief, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She slowly pulled herself onto the branch, making sure she wouldn't lose her grip on the slippery soft bark.

Finally she stood on the branch, breathing deeply and realizing how close to hitting the ground she was. As she stood on the branch, trying to flatten her fluffed up fur she realized she wasn't that scared.

Normally she would have been terrified from a drop like that, but she didn't feel scared at all. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins, and she loved it. The adrenaline from the drop felt wonderful, she felt indestructible. Instead of climbing down to the soft, earthy, ground below she turned back to the tree.

She unsheathed her claws and leapt onto the tree, swinging her way up the tree again. As she quickly climbed the tree she felt the fear and the adrenaline of the climb. All caution gone from her she leapt from branch to branch.

Finally she reached the highest branch, overlooking the whole forest. She sat awed for a moment by the view, and then she realized that she had reached the top of the tree.

"I told you I could do it Foxkit and Sweetkit!" she yowled at the stars approaching the twilight sky.

She stood triumphantly on the branch for many heart-beats gazing into the forest as the sky grew dark. She sat, wondering if Foxkit and Sweetkit would believe she had made this journey.

_They probably won't believe me! _She realized

She sat trying to think of an idea to get the two kits to truly believe she had climbed the tree. Suddenly it hit her. She would take a dark green leaf. They would have to believe her since the leaves like that only grew in the highest parts of the tree.

She looked around for a leaf, finally spotting one a few tail-lengths away from her, on the narrower part of the branch. She gazed at it, wondering how she would grab it.

_I have to try! _She thought.

She walked cautiously over to the end of the branch, her jaws wide open to grasp the green leaf. As she stretched over to grasp the leaf she heard a loud crack.

She yelped as the branch started to give way under her weight.

She tried to scramble back to the wider part of the branch but she was too late.

She started to fall, twisting around wildly trying to grasp something, anything! As she fell she grabbed a branch but quickly lost her grip and continued to plummet towards the ground.

The ground loomed before her and she gulped nervously.

_I don't want to join Starclan! _She thought desperately.

As she neared the ground she spotted a low-hanging branch and she twisted, so she was falling back first. She reached out to grab the branch, but her paw overshot it.

She hit the ground with a sickening crack, and fiery pain emerged from her spine. She yowled and screeched as the pain engulfed her small body.

Darkness loomed in her vision and she quickly blacked out from the immerse pain.

When she awoke again many cats stood around her, crowding her. The only one she recognized was Fogpaw.

"Fogpaw…" she rasped.

The cats ignored her or they couldn't hear her because no one noticed her voice.

They cats seemed to be crying out many things, but all Glitterkit could understand was "Glitterkit! Glitterkit wake up! Glitterkit!" and "Get the medicine cat now! Oh please Starclan let her be alright!"

Glitterkit tried to stand, but for some reason she couldn't move anything below her waist. Nothing below her waist seemed to work.

She blinked and closed her eyes as a black darkness engulfed her.

_Don't worry young one. _A gentle voice cooed. _I'll take care of you. _

"Who are you?" she cried but the voice didn't respond and she was sucked into the darkness.

* * *

**So how did you guy's like it? Sorry for not posting for so long. Curse the dreaded Writers Block! Now time to respond to reviews.**

**Riptide the Dragon: I'm trying, but sometimes you can't write like 500 word about a kit finding a tree and climbing it. I tried to write as much as I could for this chapter. **

**Dapplepelt: Thanks!**

**Oci Oceana: Well you see what happened to her now. But don't worry she will have a happier life though.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys here's your chapter! Now time for Responding to Reviews. Also I also have a guest POV. Tell me if you like it and I might do them more often.**

**Supernova750: Yep. Another Briarlight! 3**

**Guest: I just did!**

**Oci Oceana: Yep. My Poor little glittering star!**

**Dapplepelt: I am evil aren't I? Am I promise you. I will get eviler! **

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: Well here's your chapter. Thanks!**

**Well time to get to the writing. **

**Also, I want to have 20 review by next chapter! You'll get a chapter the sooner I get the reviews!**

* * *

Glitterkit sank deeper and deeper in the darkness. A hot fever swept through her body, and she hurt all over. She was asleep for the most part, but once in a while she would awake into consciousness but only for a few moments. Agony swept through her body, mostly below her waist. She didn't feel it as much when she was unconscious. It dulled to an ache instead of pure agony when she was asleep.

Once she felt herself drift into consciousness.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" she heard a voice coated with grief and blame meow.

She perked her ears, hoping it was Fogpaw, but all she saw was a brown spotted pelt. Fogpaw had a blue-gray pelt, not a brown spotted one. _Who could this be? _She thought. She heard a sob and slowly sank back into unconsciousness.

Sometimes she would hear the same gentle voice from before, "Don't worry little one. You are safe with me." She would meow. Or "My little glittering star has a terrible fate." And "A terrible fate had awaited a glittering star."

She didn't understand the meaning of the murmuring but it calmed her.

She continued to swirl in the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Echostream worked furiously, battling the small kit's fever. Echostream knew she would survive the fall from the tree, but the fever was a whole different thing entirely.

It had struck fast and quietly, knocking the kit into unconsciousness.

Though Glitterkit awoke sometimes, she was never awake for long. Echostream knew that the fever could kill the kit, so she sat by her day in and day out.

She felt responsible for Glitterkit's accident. Maybe if she had warned Glitterkit about the prophecy, maybe she would not have gotten hurt. But she knew better, Starclan worked in strange ways and she hoped that they didn't wish for the young kit to join them so soon.

Finally Glitterkit's fever broke after two sunrises from her accident. Echostream sighed with relief, wishing she could see the kit's breathing instead of feeling it with her paws.

Suddenly she felt a warm breeze blow past her and she smelled a new scent.

She turned to and suddenly her vision cleared. She was in a dark void. She saw a dark pelt and she gasped.

"Whisperwail…" she meowed in awe as she watched her old mentor walk up to her.

"Yes, Echostream. I'm here, but I have a prophecy to tell you." Whisperwail meowed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Another prophecy?"

Whisperwail nodded. "The glittering of a star will destroy the darkness that threatens the foliage, daybreak, and clouds."

Echostream nodded, repeating the prophecy. Suddenly Whisperwail vanished and Echostream's vision returned to black.

Echostream laid in her nest, satisfied that Glitterkit's fever had broke.

As she feel into a restless sleep she thought, "Glitterkit."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**Gah, guys I know I need to write longer chapters. But I gotz writers block. I'm trying! **

**Anyways, this chapter may be boring but it's necessary for the plot. **

**Also If I can get to 30 reviews today before 3p.m., I will post the next chapter today!**

**Anyways, I'm home sick from school. My eye is almost swollen shut and it's all red and itchy. I hate being sick. **

**Also the second part is one moon after Glitterkit learns she will never be a warrior. **

**Replies to Reviews- **

**I am Sky daughter of Zeus: Explained above**

**Dapplepelt: Just did.**

**Ginnystar: Thanks!**

**Oci Oceana: You will find out in later chapters.**

**Warriorkitty: Thanks and explained above.**

**Now lets get to the writing. **

* * *

Glitterkit opened her eyes and let out a moan.

_Why does everything hurt so badly? _she thought.

She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't move.

_That's weird. _she thought.

She sat up, ignoring the sharp pains coming from legs, waist, and spine. "Where am I" she murmured.

"Your in the medicine cats den." meowed a familiar voice.

Glitterkit turned to see Echostream. She sat a few fox-lengths away from Glitterkit, herbs in her jaws.

"You broke your spine." she meowed simply, as if it was something every cat does once in a while. "You won't be able to move your legs ever again."

Glitterkit's fur bristled as she gazed into the blind medicine cat's eyes. "What?" she cried. "But.. But... I can still be a Warrior right?" she meowed shakily.

Echoshade looked at her, her unblinking blue eyes seemed to be looking straight at her. _But she... she cant see! _thought Glitterkit.

"No... you can't." meowed Echoshade. She turned away and went back to sorting herbs.

Glitterkit sat stunned, "Then what will I be?" she meowed.

"My apprentice." stated Echostream.

Glitterkit felt as if someone had dropped a boulder on her chest, she couldn't breathe. "No..oo...ooo" she stammered.

"I can't be a medicine cat!" she hissed.

"We'll you'll have to suck it up." meowed Echostream.

Glitterkit collapsed in her nest, fighting the hot, sticky tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

* * *

"Harmonykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Harmonypaw. Your mentor will be Flickerflame. I hope Flickerflame will pass down all she knows on to you." called Fernstar from the High-rock.

Glitterkit sat in the shade of the medicine cat's den. Watching her sister become an apprentice. She wouldn't be able to become a medicine cat's apprentice for another moon.

Her sister sat on the high-rock next to Fernstar. Her chest was puffed up and she was gazing around the clearing proudly.

"Flickerflame**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Archfur, and you have shown yourself to be a fast and lithe cat. You will be the mentor of Harmonypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know Harmonypaw." Fernstar meowed.

Flickerflame nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice.

"Harmonypaw! Harmonypaw! Harmonypaw!" cried the clan.

Glitterkit sighed, she should be getting her apprentice name now but because of the stupid fall she wasn't.

She saw Sweetpaw and Foxpaw go up and congratulate her sister.

Harmonypaw chatted with the two she-cats for a moment before noticing her sister watching her. "Uh... I got to go." meowed Harmonypaw.

She padded over to Glitterkit. "Uh... hi." she meowed awkwardly.

"Hello." meowed Glitterkit flatly.

"Don't worry. You'll be an apprentice before you know it!" meowed Harmonypaw in a false bright voice.

Glitterkit snorted. "But I'll never be a warrior!" she spat.

Harmonypaw nodded. "But a medicine cat is a very useful job." she pointed out.

"But I'll never get to hunt or fight" Glitterkit hissed.

"It's not like you could do it anyways." meowed a voice.

Glitterkit turned around to see Foxpaw and Sweetpaw approaching. "You completely useless!" spat Foxpaw. "I'm surprised they don't just throw you into the forest and let the foxes get you."

Glitterkit fluffed up her fur.

"Leave her alone Foxpaw." meowed Sweetpaw.

"Why? She's useless." meowed Foxkit.

"It's our fault that she's like that!" hissed Sweetpaw.

"No." replied Foxpaw. "It's her fault. She was the one who ran into the forest. She was the one that climbed the tree."

Sweetpaw hissed and Foxpaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm, leaving. Theirs no use talking to a useless cat." she meowed.

Glitterkit felt hot tears run down her cheek as Foxpaw walked away. Sweetpaw stood awkwardly, then she followed her sister.

Harmonypaw looked at her, "Don't listen to her. She's such a Fox-heart that I bet that's what her name will be."

Glitterkit nodded. _But she's right. _she thought _I'm completely useless. _

Harmonypaw padded away and Fernstar leapt onto the High rock again.

"If I call your name," she meowed "Your going to the gathering."

Glitterkit pricked her ears.

"I'll take Silverfur, Flickerflame, Harmonypaw, Hawklight, Foxglare, Minnowsplash, Archfur, Nightpool, and myself." she meowed.

Fernstar leapt down from the High-rock and stood by the camp exit. "Please come here now. We need to leave."

As the cats gathered to go to the gathering. Glitterkit padded into the medicine cat's den.

"I'm completely useless." she murmured as she fell into a calm sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! 29 reviews! **

**Almost to 30. I need 35 more reviews until I continue. **

**Replying to Reviews :**

**Spottedfur of Windclan : Urg... Stupid plot hole! I'll fix it eventually. **

**Lightsplash of Thunderclan : It defiantly did help bring my numbers up!**

**Supernova750 : Yep. She defiantly is. **

**Warriorkitty : Thanks and I am feeling much better today.**

**BeautifulOblivion4212 : Actually she is more like Cinderpelt instead of Briarlight. Briarlight had a chest infection and thats why she needed to do the exercises. Glitterkit didn't get the chest infection so she doesn't need to do exercises. She can still walk though, but she has to drag her back legs when she walks. Also thanks!**

**Oci Oceana : Thanks!**

**Leopardpaw : Erm... Foxpaw won't have that happen to her. Thanks!**

**Dapplepelt : *Explained Above* **

**Someone : Okay, first thing. Just because you say no offense. Doesn't mean I won't be offended. Plus if your review just magically disappears *Cough* Deleted *Cough* Doesn't mean you need to repost it. I will take it to offense if you call mny character a Mary Sue. Definition : A female character who is so perfect that she is annoying. The name originated in a very short Star Trek story that mocked the sort of female characters who showed up in fanfiction. It usually refers to original female characters put into fanfiction, but can refer to any character. Mary-Sues are characters who are usually extraordinarily gorgeous, amazingly talented, unusually powerful, and exceedingly attractive to whoever the author has a crush on. (When did I ever say that Glitterkit was the most gorgeous character in the story. A lot of cats hate her, Foxpaw, Sweetpaw(to an extent), Fogpaw, etc. How is she perfect? She is crippled for Pete's sake! She has a hot temper and crys when things go wrong. )**

***Exhale* *Long inhale***

**Okay now that that's over lets get on with the story. The chapter of the story will be in Harmonypaw's POV at the Gathering. **

**So lets start! Also Mistysky it Harmonypaw's new mentor. **

* * *

Harmonypaw watched her sister drag herself into the den. A twinge of sympathy shot through her.

_Why didn't I stop her from leaving camp? _she thought.

She pushed the thought away and went to join the rest of the cats who were laving for the gathering.

_A gathering?_ she thought._ I'm going to a gathering!_

She looked around for her mentor, Mistysky. "Mistysky?" she whimpered.

Mistysky padded up. "Yes Harmonypaw?" she replied.

"What do you do at a gathering?" Harmonypaw asked.

"Well," meowed Mistysky. "This is a great chance to get to know you enemies. Their weaknesses mostly. Just stay close to me and you will be fine."

Harmonypaw nodded. She sat down waiting for Fernstar to call the patrol after her.

She didn't have to wait very long, "Leafclan, follow me!" Fernstar called as she walked out of camp.

Harmonypaw followed Fernstar, keeping pace with her mentor.

_I wish Glitterkit could come. _she thought.

They padded through the dense forest for many heart-beats and soon Harmonypaw's paws began to ache.

Finally Fernstar stopped before a clearing. In the clearing sat so many cats that Harmonypaw couldn't even count them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harmonypaw.

Mistysky's whiskers twitched. _Is that humor in her eyes? _thought Harmonypaw

Suddenly Fernstar flicked her ear. The patrol started to desend the hill to the clearing.

In thew middle sat a large stump. Two cats stood on the stump and 2 cats stood on the roots of the stump. The rest of the cats were spread out around the stump.

Fernstar and Silverfur headed for the stump. Fernstar leapt onto the stump while Silverfur sat down the roots.

_Oh well that must be were the Leaders and Deputies sit. _she thought. _But were do I sit?_

Mistysky guided her to a small sheltered spot with a few other warriors.

She sat in silence listening to the older cats talk until Fernstar yowled "The Gathering will begin now!"

She perked her ears.

A pretty dark brown tabby she-cat began to talk, "Everything is well in Mistclan. We have two new apprentices Marigoldpaw and Snowpaw and a new Warrior Speckleleaves. One of our queens has given birth to a litter of two kits, Blazekit and Dustkit" announced the she-cat.

"Marigoldpaw! Snowpaw! Speckleleaves! Blazekit! Dustkit!" cried the cats.

"That's Mintstar." meowed Mistysky to Harmonypaw. Harmonypaw nodded.

A black she-cat rose to her paws.

"That's Hollystar." meowed Mistysky.

"Dawn clan is also doing well despite a bought of Green-cough that took one of our Warriors and Apprentices. We will mourn Nightblood and Blackpaw for a while." meowed Hollystar. "We also have three new apprentices, Cherrypaw and Longpaw."

"Nightblood! Blackpaw! Cherrypaw! Longpaw!" cried the cats.

Fernstar then stood up. "All is well in Leafclan too." she meowed, "One of our kits has fallen out of a tree and broke her legs but she is doing fine now. We also have a new apprentice, Harmonypaw!"

"Harmonypaw!" cried the clans.

Hollystar then looked at the cats, "The gathering is over!" she announced.

Fernstar leaped down from the stump and called, "Leafclan! We are leaving now!"

Harmonypaw followed Mistysky as the Leafclan cats began to leave the gathering.

As they returned to camp, the cats who were left at home began to batter them with questions. But she ignored them and continued to her den.

"How was the gathering?" yawned Sweetpaw.

"Amazing!" yawned Harmonypaw as she curled up in her soft mossy nest.

Sweetpaw nodded and settled back down.

Harmonypaw closed her eyes and before she fell into a deep, dark sleep she thought. _One day I will be on that stump as Harmonystar, leader of Leafclan!_


	9. Chapter 8

**AN : Guys only 3 more reviews? Come on OI know you can do better than that! I expect 35 by Thursday when I update again. If not you won't get another chapter until I get my reviews. So please Review!**

**Replies:**

**Dapplepelt: No she's not going to be the next Tigerstar. She is just dislikes Glitterkit. Thanks for the support with the one reviewer. It means a lot to me. :3**

**Oci Oceana: *screams* Stop poking me with your sticks that point out my plot holes! And Thanks!**

**Leopardpaw: Hmmm… I didn't even think about that. But that would make an interesting plot twist later on. Well we will see now won't we? *devilish grin***

**Anyways. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Glitterkit awoke to hear the patrol from the gathering return. She stood up, using her front two paws and dragged herself out of the medicine cats den. In the clearing sat the cats that had gone to the gathering.

Foxpaw and Sweetpaw were talking to Harmonypaw, and Glitterkit perked her ears to listen.

"Spying aren't we?" asked a familiar voice.

Glitterkit turned to see Fogpaw, his eyes glinting evilly in the dark. Embarrassment coursed through her.

"I wasn't spying!" she lied.

Fogpaw rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I bet you were just listening to their conversation so you could catch a mouse." He scoffed.

Glitterkit's fur bristled along her spine and she hissed at Fogpaw, "What's your problem?" she spat at him.

He looked at her, "You are." His meowed scornfully, as he walked away. Only pausing to give her a painful nip on the side.

"Ow!" she hissed.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a fake smile. "You might want to ask your mentor for some help." He hissed scornfully.

Glitterkit felt a teardrop run down her cheek, but she refused to let any others come out. _I won't let him see me cry! _She thought.

Glitterkit turned to fell a gentle tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Sweetpaw staring at her.

"What do you want?" she spat.

Sweetpaw blinked, "I'm sorry for how I treated you." She whispered.

Glitterkit stood their stunned. "You're… You're… Sorry? She echoed.

Sweetpaw looked down, "I never should have been so mean to you about the tree." She admitted. Grief rolled off of the apprentice in waves.

Glitterkit nodded stunned. "I'm sorry too," she stammered.

Sweetpaw looked up confused. "What for?" she asked.

"For being so mean to you about Fogpaw." Meowed Glitterkit quietly. "I was just jealous."

Sweetpaw nodded, "Me too."

Suddenly angry rolled off of Glitterkit in large waves. "But now that he's a fox-heart. You can have him"

Sweetpaw shook her head. "I was never into him." She admitted. "I just wanted to make you jealous."

Glitterkit looked up. "Oh." She meowed.

Sweetpaw looked down, shame filling her gaze, "I'm sorry. Can we be friends?"

Glitterkit nodded immediately. "Yes. We can be best friends." She meowed.

Sweetpaw looked up and smiled. "Thank you Glitterkit." She padded away leaving Glitterkit alone.

"This is your entire fault Fogpaw!" she hissed quietly. "I hate you!" she then stalked off, tail lashing in anger.

As she disappeared a Blue-gray tom emerged. A single tear dropped down his face. "I'm sorry," he murmured.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN :**

**Come on guys? 2 reviews? Really? **

**Your lucky it was close enough for me to write it and plus I actually wanted to write this chapter. **

**Well, next time I will punish you with a really short chapter! Like 300 words plus the AN! **

**So I need some more reviews to continue so please review!**

**Enjoy. **

**Replies to Reviewers :**

**Oci Oceana : Yep. Had to make a nice heart warming part in there for the sensitive and caring people.**

**Supernova750 : Ah, alas. But thats a key part of the story. If I could I would have had Glitterkit not fall out of the tree. Foxpaw and Sweetpaw love her, and Fogpaw be her mate by now. But the stories gotta go somewhere. And who wants to read a story about a she-cats perfect life anyways? **

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Yeah this one is 880 words.**

* * *

Glitterkit opened her eyes to see early morning sun-light shining through the leaves that conceal the Medicine Cat's Den turning some parts of the shadowy den golden. She pushed herself up, using her front paws as support and she pushed up, letting the momentum carry her useless back paws into a sitting position.

She gave her sleep ruffled fur a quick grooming, until it wasn't as tangled and messy. When she was finished she put down her paw and looked around the den. She saw Echostream's silver and white tabby pelt in her nest about five fox-lengths away. Her blind blue eyes were wide open and staring straight at her. She suppressed a shudder; feeling like the blind she-cat could see her, even though she couldn't.

"Good morning." Echostream yawned. Stretching her spine in an arch she rose to her paws.

Glitterkit felt a tear of jealousy go through her, but quickly pushed it away, aware of Echostream's ability to sense her thoughts. She nodded, then remembering the she-cat was blind she quickly meowed "Good Morning to you also."

"Spine check." Echostream bluntly meowed.

Glitterkit nodded, not caring she could see it or not and she laid on the ground belly down. Echostream padded over and Glitterkit felt her paw touch her shoulder blade. The paw started to move down her spine, and Glitterkit did not let out any gasps of pain when it hit her waist. It felt as if the paw had disappeared.

She heard Echostream sigh, "I was hoping you'd still be able to feel it." She meowed. "Well it's official. Your spine is now permanently like this."

Glitterkit felt the hope she had for a recovery drown in her sadness.

Echostream ear's then flicked, "But the good news is you are able to travel farther than the edge of our den now."

Glitterkit got the hint and her heart soared at the thought of being an apprentice. Then it hit her, she would be a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior apprentice.

Echostream didn't seem to sense her disappointment. "We can have your ceremony in a few days and then have it officially done in five sunrises when I go to the Starlight pond."

Glitterkit felt a bit of hope at the thought of seeing the Starlight pond. It was so sacred that only medicine cats and leaders could go to it. Echostream had told her about it many times. It was a pond with the bluest water in the daylight, but at night the water turned star silver. The medicine cat or Leader would touch their nose to the water and would have dreams with StarClan.

Dreams with StarClan, She defiantly looked forward to that. Being able to speak with her ancestors would make her very wise and important to the clan.

Suddenly Autumnbreeze and Flickerflame walked into the den. Glitterkit couldn't ignore the worry coming off of Autumnbreeze's pelt in waves. She turned to Flickerflame, she eyes were dull and she leaned over as if her belly was hurting.

Echostream hurried over to her. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Autumnbreeze blinked worriedly and began to talk rapidly. "Flickerflame…sick! Needs… help!" she cried out.

Echostream rested her tail on the warrior. "Slow down, it won't help her if you pass out from oxygen deprivation." She chuckled.

Autumnbreeze blinked talking a deep breath, and then she turned to Echostream again, "Flickerflame is sick. She has a fever and has gotten sick. Her belly also is bothering her."

Echostream nodded and turned to Flickerflame, "Have you eaten anything questionable?" she asked.

Flickerflame shook her head. "I shared a mouse with Foxglare last night but he isn't sick. I checked."

Echostream nodded, "Well then we can check off bad prey. Let me feel your belly."

Flickerflame nodded, laying down on the ground and exposing her belly. Echostream pushed her paws gently into the soft fur and pushed around.

As she pushed her blue eyes turned from worry to surprise and then to happiness.

Autumnbreeze noted this change, "What's wrong with her?" she meowed.

Echostream sat down, calmly washing her fur for a moment.

"Well?" snapped Autumnbreeze.

Echostream looked up at her, "Everything is fine." She meowed, "She's just expecting kits."

* * *

**Dadadadadadadada...**

**Cliffhanger. **

**Look forward to another chapter on Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Every One, thanks for the reviews. Because of them, I have decided to post a chapter today! So yeah, sorry but it has another cliff hanger, because well, you all know me. I'm evil! Anyways, you won't see another chapter till Sunday, so look out for it!**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Dapplepelt – Huh, who is the evil he? You mean the blue-gray cat at the end of chapter 8? He isn't evil….**

**Lexi Laplante – Well thanks, but I wasn't asking for anymore kits… But maybe I can use your kit….**

**Oci Oceana – Thanks! And she's closer than ever to getting that name of hers *wink* *wink***

**Disclaimer : Yeah so I decided to start adding a disclaimer. I don't want this story to get deleted. So I don't own Warriors.**

**Words: 1,036 (Yeah a long chapy!)**

* * *

Flickerflame's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth her mouth gapped. "What?" she meowed, Astonishment coming from her in huge waves. "I'm having kits?"

Autumnbreeze had a look of delight on her face, "Oh Starclan! Kits, you're having kits!" she echoed. She padded around the den, her tail flicking with delight of her friends new discovery.

Echostream nodded impatiently, "Yes, that's what I said." She flicked her tail. "You'll have to move to the nursery in a moon or two." She warned. "No later!"

Fear radiated off of Flickerflame in tidal waves. '_Why is she scared? Kits are amazing!' _Glitterkit thought. Flickerflame nodded, "I will. "She promised. "Do you have any herbs for me?"

Echostream grunted and stood walking into the back of the den, where they kept the herb storage. She nosed through the herbs until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a few bright green leaves, a few purple berries, and some small light green leaves.

She turned around and walked back to Flickerflame. She sat down and looked at Glitterkit, which the blind blue eyes that seemed not that sightless. "Since you're going to be my apprentice, might as well start now." She pushed the berries to her, "What are these Glitterkit?"

Glitterkit studied the berries. They were small with a sweet smell, some were blue, some purple, and some looked like a mix of the two. "I don't know." She admitted.

Echostream frowned, "But, I've shown them to you! Oh well, they're Juniper Berries." She meowed, "Do you know what they do?"

Glitterkit scanned her memories, _'Juniper Berries? Don't they help belly ache?' _Glitterkit nodded a little bit uncertain, '_I'll get this right!' _"Soothes belly ache and helps breathing." She replied.

Echostream nodded her eyes betraying the delight she felt at Glitterkit's answer, "How do you prepare them."

"Umm… I don't know." replied Glitterkit with shame. _'I need to study better if I am ever going to be a good medicine cat!' _she thought angrily.

"It's okay. I never told you. But you feed them to your patients and have them chew and eat them." She replied.

Glitterkit nodded determined to remember that. _'Feed them to the patient. Feed them to the patient. Feed them to the patient.'_ She recited in her mind.

Echostream turned to Flickerflame, "Eat these." She meowed, pushing a few juniper berries towards the new queen.

Flickerflame nodded eating the berries, "They will sooth your belly ache." meowed Echostream.

Echostream turned to Glitterkit again; she pushed the bright green leaves to Flickerflame, "What are these Glitterkit?"

Glitterkit studied the leaves, _'Remember Glitterkit, remember!' _she desperately thought "Willow leaves; Used to stopping vomiting and I don't know how to apply it." She meowed hoping she was right.

Echostream purred, "Correct and you need to make the cat eat them." She meowed as Flickerflame licked up the leaves.

Glitterkit nodded _'You need to remember all of this!' _she warned herself _'It won't be easy.'_

"Finally what are these Glitterkit?" meowed Echostream as she pushed up a couple of light green small leaves.

"Feverfew, it stops fever and you make the sick cat eat them." She replied without question for she had watched Echostream use them for Nightpool's fever a few sunrise's ago.

Echostream purred, "Excellent!" she pushed the feverfew to Flickerflame who took a relenting bite of the herbs.

Finally she shooed the two she cats away, "Flickerflame, you can keep your warrior duties for a moon or two but no later!" she repeated as the two she-cats left.

Flickerflame rolled her eyes, but Autumnbreeze turned to Echostream, "Don't worry. I'll make sure."

Flickerflame playfully cuffed her ear and they walked away, laughing, their tails lashing back and forth in happiness.

Echostream turned to Glitterkit. "You did excellent!" she exclaimed "You deserve a prize!" she ran off leaving Glitterkit alone. _'I wonder what a prize is to Echostream?' _thought Glitterkit_. 'Probably cleaning out the elders den, Echostream has the sickest humor'_

Glitterkit walked back inside the den. She was really good at memorizing herbs. _'Maybe I was supposed to be a medicine cat!' _she thought. She felt her heart sour at the possibility, but it dropped again when the question that had been bugging her for moons struck.

_'But what if I wasn't' _she thought. It had been at the back of her mind for moons. What if she wasn't meant to be a medicine cat, but a warrior? _'Gah, I hate this stupid spine. I can't do anything!'_ she thought. Her tail lashed and she struggled to calm herself.

Suddenly she heard Fernstar call a meeting. "All cats old enough to climb, meet me here beneath the high tree for a clan meeting."

Glitterkit sighed, _'What now? Is Fogpaw going to be a warrior? Or anyone else who can and I can't' _she thought. She sat in the den her head looking down miserably.

"Today we will be making another young cat Apprentice!" Fernstar announced. The clan let out happy cheers.

"Great another apprentice!" She muttered, and then it hit her. She was the only kit left in the clan…

* * *

**DaDaDaDaDaaaaaa… Another cliff hanger! Sorry. Look for my next chapter on Sunday and Read and Review! Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN :**

**Almost to 50 reviews! **

**Okay here's my deal, if you are the 50th reviewer you will get a character of your choice appear in my story. But you need an account, soI can pm you and find out about your character. **

**Replies to reviews -**

**Pumpkinfur : Um, no. thats not what I was going for... I already have a mate picked out in my head for him.**

**Mossheart77 : Well thanks.**

**Dapplepelt : *She, and yep.**

**Red-the-Mudkip : thanks for the constructive criticism. It really helps, but I noticed most of the criticism was directed at my older chapters. I admit my older chapters were really bad. But thanks anyways!**

**Sarah : Good for you.**

**Pearlfeather : Where did you get the thought that Streampaw's evil? Also if you didn't know, that was Fogpaw. He was apologizing to Glitterkit, but it will be explained later.**

**Oci Oceana : Yep, I'm doing that right now! :3**

**Disclaimer : **

**Wolf : I really don't wanna do this! Can you do it Glitterkit?**

**Glitterkit : UHGGG Fine. Wolfy doesn't own Warriors.**

**Wolf : *pads head* Good Kitty**

**Glitterkit : *bites hand***

**Wolf : Owwwwwww**

**Words :1,049**

* * *

Glitterkit pushed herself up, she stared out from the curtain of leaves, Fernstar stood on the the branch above her den. On the roots of the tree sat, Echostream, Silverfur, and Applefur. Rainbowpaw and Lilypaw sat in the middle of the cats who were gathering for the ceremonies.

_'They must be becoming Warriors.' _Glitterkit thought.

Fernstar confirmed her thoughts a moment later. "We are also making two fine, young apprentices into warriors." she called.

Glitterkit dragged herself out of the den, making a loud sound. Many cats heads turned to her, looks of pity on their faces. _'No! Don't pity me! I can still do things like you can!' _she thought.

The cats opened up, giving her a path to the middle of the clearing with Rainbowpaw and Lilypaw. They turned, casting annoyed glances at her as she loudly dragged herself out.

Fernstar stood, waiting for her to sit, her eyes did not betray impatience, but pity. _'Stop pitying me!' _she thought angrily.

Fernstar then opened her mouth again, "We will start with the Warrior ceremony." she announced.

Glitterkit felt sadness choke her, _'It's not a long wait,'_ she reassured herself.

"I, Fernstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." she started "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." she meowed.

She turned to Lilypaw. "Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw swallowed loudly, she looked up at her leader, her gaze unwavering. "I do." she replied clearly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Fernstar meowed. "Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyheart. StarClan honors your swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan."

Fernstar rested her muzzle on Lilyheart's head, while Lilyheart licked her shoulder in return.

"Lilyheart! Lilyheart! Lilyheart!" cried the clan.

Fernstar flicked her tail for silence and, turned to Rainbowpaw. Finally the clan quieted down and she began to speak. "Rainbowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked

"I do." Rainbowpaw replied without any hesitation, her eyes forward gleaming brightly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rainbowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainbowsplash. StarClan honors your boldness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." meowed Fernstar.

"Rainbowsplash! Rainbowsplash! Rainbowspalsh!" the clan cheered.

Fernstar blinked, waiting for the clan to quiet down for the second time. Finally the cheering died down and Fernstar stood up again, "And now we have an kit ready to become an apprentice. For she has suffered hard, giving up the life of a warrior to be a medicine cat, ad she has waited long for this day to come." Fernstar meowed. "Glitterkit. Please come here."

Glitterkit blinked, 'I can finally be a apprentice!' she thought. She pulled herself over to the roots, where Fernstar was waiting for her.

Echostream stood up, "Cats of LeafClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown skill. Your next medicine cat will be Glitterpaw."

Glitterpaw waited for cheers like she had heard with Rainbowspalsh and Lilyheart, but she heard none. Crestfallen she turned back to Fernstar.

"Glitterpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Echostream?" Fernstar asked, her gaze curious.

_'Do I?_' she thought. _'Yes!'_

"I do." she replied. Those two words, sat in the breeze crisp and clear. he had just given up her hopes and dreams of being a warrior with those two words. But she didn't regret them.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Starlight Pond to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Echostream warned.

Glitterpaw nodded, she would do what ever it took to become a medicine cat.

"The good wishes of all LeafClan will go with you." Fernstar meowed. "The meeting is dismissed.

Glitterpaw turned to listen for any cheers but none came. The cats separated, leaving Glitterpaw crestfallen.

_'It's not what I thought it would be.' _she thought.

She dragged herself back to the den, sadness poking at her heart. She felt a sticky tear drop down her face.

"Hey! Glitterpaw!" a voice meowed.

She spun around to see Sweetpaw and Harmonypaw running to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't cheer for you." Harmonypaw meowed. "Foxpaw and Fogpaw said that if we cheered for you that we were as good as mousebile."

Sweetpaw nodded, while Glitterpaw felt anger bubble in her chest.

"Well they won't get away with it!" she hissed. "I know what to do!"

Sweetpaw and Harmonypaw leaned in as she told them her plan to get revenge on the two apprentices.

Finally after hearing the plan, they turned to her and nodded. All was clear...

* * *

**AN : Sorry for a short chapter, bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN :**

**No-one has reached the 50th reviewer yet. Maybe you will be it. You will be able to have your character in my story as a main for a small amount of time.**

**Anyways This is the first two steps of Glitterpaw's three step plan. The third step will be in the next chapter. **

**Also the story will be ending in about 5 to 7 more chapters and I will start on my second book.**

**Replies to Reviews :**

**Oci Oceana : Nope you were not, but you still could be. **

**Pearlfeather(Guest) : Actually Streampaw isn't mean to Glitterpaw. That might be Foxpaw you were thinking of. She's horrible to Glitterkit, but she will get what coming to her. *wink* *wink***

**Dapplepelt : Yep, and in this chapter, she will get her revenge.**

**Leopardpaw(Guest) : Ummmm... calm down... Leopardpaw. He will get whats coming to him. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Wolf : could you do it Harmonypaw?**

**Harmonypaw : Sure...**

**Wolf : Awesome!**

**Harmonypaw : *deep breath* *singing*Wolf doesn't own Warriors **

**Wolf : ._. Okay?**

**Words : 1,175  
**

* * *

**Glitterpaw POV:**

Glitterpaw smiled evilly, her plan to teach Fogpaw and Foxpaw a lesson for telling every cat to not cheer for her, when she became an apprentice; was falling perfectly into place. Sweetpaw and Harmonypaw were going to help her, and her plan was in three steps. Sweetpaw would start the first step, Harmonypaw the second, and Glitterpaw would enact the third step. She glanced outside of the medicine cat den to the fresh kill pile.

Fogpaw walked into camp, dropping a chaffinch onto the pile. Foxpaw at the same time walked out of the apprentice den, shaking sleep from her whiskers. Glitterpaw felt a smile cross her face, they would learn a lesson, they soon wouldn't forget.

* * *

**Sweetpaw POV:**

Sweetpaw shuffled her paws as she waited for Fogpaw to return from hunting and Foxpaw to wake up. She sat remembering her part of the plan to get revenge on the two apprentices. She had stuffed two thrushes with mouse-bile, then when the two apprentices came to get prey. Which would be any minute now, she would convince them to eat the prey. They would get a bad belly ache and then Harmonypaw would start with her plan. After that, Glitterpaw would end it, and convince the two mouse-brains not to mess with her again.

Suddenly she turned to see Fogpaw walk into camp, she felt herself smile as he dropped a chaffinch on the fresh kill pile. He turned, about to pick up a rabbit.

"Fogpaw, over here!" she called.

He turned to her, scowling until he saw who was calling him. "Yes Sweetpaw?" he asked.

"Want to share this thrush?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I was going to eat anyways."

Sweetpaw nodded, "Let's ask Foxpaw if she wants to eat with us to."

Fogpaw nodded, "Yep." He replied.

Sweetpaw looked around for her sister. Suddenly she saw a flash of red come from the apprentice den. She turned to see Foxpaw walking out of the den. She was carrying sleepiness in her whiskers.

"Hey Foxpaw!" Sweetpaw called. "Over here!"

Foxpaw glanced over to her, "Yes?" she replied warily.

"Want to eat?" Sweetpaw meowed pushing the other thrush forward.

Foxpaw nodded and walked over. She sat down in between Fogpaw and Sweetpaw.

"Lets eat!" proclaimed Sweetpaw happily as she gobbled up her thrush, which she had not put mouse-bile into.

Fogpaw nodded while Foxpaw replied "Yep!" happily.

Fogpaw bit down on the thrush at the same time as Foxpaw.

Suddenly Fogpaw began to cough and retch, while Foxpaw began to vomit.

"Gross!" Fogpaw hissed.

"Disgusting!" Foxpaw meowed, after vomiting. "What was in that?" she asked.

"I don't know?" Sweetpaw lied. "You might want to see Glitterpaw."

Although they looked like they were going to retch again, both cats shook their heads.

"She'd probably poison us." Foxpaw hissed.

"Yeah." Fogpaw agreed.

"We'll you might as well go lay in your nests." Sweetpaw suggested.

Fogpaw nodded, while Foxpaw shook her head. "I want to go hunting." she meowed.

Sweetpaw felt her spirits fall, 'S_he must go to her nest!'_

"Come on sister. You don't look good. Go take a nap." She reasoned.

Foxpaw sighed, "You just won't give up." she meowed.

Sweetpaw nodded. _'Take the bait!'_ she thought.

Foxpaw sighed and lumbered to her nest.

Sweetpaw watched the two apprentices head to the Apprentice Den. _'Step one completed, onto step two!'_

* * *

**Harmonypaw POV: **

Harmonypaw watched from the Apprentice Den as Sweetpaw enacted Step One. She was waiting for Fogpaw and Foxpaw to head for the apprentices den. Her part was already set up, but she still had a part to act in it.

She turned and looked at the two apprentices nests, where she had carefully hid many thorns in each nest. So that when they would lay on them they would get a large poking. Then Harmonypaw would send them to Glitterpaw, who would finish the prank.

She turned back to the apprentices, who she saw retching and vomiting up the mouse-bile. Sweetpaw directed them to her, but Foxpaw shook her head.

_'What if she refuses? The whole prank will be ruined.'_ she thought.

She let out a sigh when finally Foxpaw sighed and trudged to the apprentices den with Fogpaw.

She quickly ran to her nest, curling up in and burying her nose in the soft moss. She needed to look as if she had been sleeping in it for a while. She closed her eyes and perked her ears for sounds of the apprentices.

Suddenly she heard paw-steps, and opened her eyes to little slits, praying that they wouldn't see her eyes.

She saw Fogpaw and Foxpaw walk into the den. They circled their nests and laid in it.

Foxpaw let out a yelp and jumped up while Fogpaw hissed, clawing wildly at the thorns.

Harmonypaw stood up as if the sounds of their yelps had suddenly awoke her from sleep. "What?" she meowed confusedly.

Fogpaw hissed and slashed at the thorns, but not able to get them out. "There were thorns in our nests!" he hissed. Foxpaw whimpered as she lay on the ground.

Harmonypaw stretched her eyes wide in fake sympathy. "You should probably see Glitterpaw." she suggested.

Fogpaw and Foxpaw both shook their heads, wincing at the movement. "No."

Harmonypaw looked at them, "Do you know how to pick out thorns?" she asked.

"No." they both meowed.

"Well Glitterpaw does. Just go and tell her you had thorns in her nest. She knows what to do." Harmonypaw replied.

Fogpaw sighed, "Fine." he meowed. "Lets just go. We'd have to see her eventually."

Foxpaw glared at her paws and hissed, "Fine."

They both limped across the clearing to the medicine cats den. While Harmonypaw smiled wickedly.

_'Step One and Two completed, onto step Three.' _she thought happily, as they went to Glitterpaw._ 'They will regret what they did!'_

* * *

**Look out for another chapter soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **

**Hello everyone, we got a winner! **

**The 50****th**** reviewer was: warriorcatscupcakes. Congratulations! I've sent her or him a pm, and I will be giving her or him two more days to reply before I give it to the runner up which was: Oci Oceana! **

**So yes! Hopefully one of their characters will appear in my story. Anyways, the next contest will be for 100 reviews and I will tell you the prize when we get closer. Also, this chapter will end with another cliff hanger. Hahahahahhahahahaha, I am so evil!**

**Also I want to make it clear, I AM NOT ASKING FOR ANY KITS RIGHT NOW! I already have kits picked out for Flickerflame and I will ask you guys for kits if I need to.**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Pearlfeather: Grabs a large share of popcorn. Me too! Hahahahah…**

**warriorcatcupcakes: Just did!**

**Oci Oceana: Yep, and it's about to get worse for Foxpaw *rubs hands menacingly* Also you were close…. She hasn't replied yet so you may have a chance still.**

**Featherpool16: Ummm okay? I wasn't looking for anymore kits right now. But I'll add you to the list I guess. **

**Dapplepelt: Eyep *Big Mac Impersonation***

**Leopardpaw: Hrmmm… that just might happen…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Wolf: Fogpaw could you do it?**

**Fogpaw: No**

**Wolf: Fine… *sighs* I Wolf, do not own Warriors.**

**Words : 1,012 words  
**

* * *

Glitterpaw smiled as she watched Foxpaw and Fogpaw walk out of the apprentice den uncomfortably and head to the medicine cats den where she sat waiting to execute step 3 of her plan. Echostream had left camp to collect herbs, giving the perfect time to execute her plan.

Burrs and thorns hung painfully in their pelts and they limped and winced as they walked. For a heart-beat she felt bad for the scraps knotted blue-gray and reddish-brown fur that limped painfully over to her, but it was whisked away as she remembered how they had treated her, these past moons.

_'They deserve it!' _One side of her thought _'Do they really?' _the other side argued. She pushed the other side away, _'They did all that stuff to me. They do deserve it!' _she argued._ 'Keep telling yourself that…' _the other side of her said before disappearing into her mind once more.

Her part of the plan was to convince them she was sick, then they would feel bad and she would get better, revealing to them her lengthy prank. She had rubbed her eyes till they watered and were red. She also had stood in the cold approaching leaf-fall breeze giving her a running nose. She had been blowing onto her forehead, making it warm to the touch. She looked sick.

Fogpaw reached here first, she saw uncertainty and regret in his eyes, but his voice was cool and polite, making Glitterpaw wince. "We got thorns in our fur." He meowed flatly, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Foxpaw wasn't as polite, "Just get them out you useless excuse for a cat!" she snarled. Her claws were unsheathed making Glitterpaw uneasy, should she continue? Yes!

"Fine," Glitterpaw gritted her teeth meowing, as she began to pull the thorns out of Fogpaw's pelt. She let out sighs as if she was in pain. She grabbed the first thorn between her teeth and tugged it, showing how much fake effort she was putting into one little thorn.

"Are you okay?" asked Fogpaw, curiosity in his round blue eyes. Glitterpaw nodded, but showed her fake exhaustion. She continued to pull out the thorns, making sure to miss a few times nipping the two apprentices. Fogpaw would yelp and then give her an uneasy glance while Foxpaw would yelp and then glare at her.

Finally she analyzed the cats, there were about 4 or five more thorns in their pelts and many nip marks. Then she collapsed.

She lay on the ground, drool dripping from her open jaws, while Fogpaw stared jaws wide open. "Glitterpaw!" he cried. "Glitterpaw, are you okay?" he hissed.

Glitterpaw continued to drool on the ground while Foxpaw looked down on her with a look of joy and sadness mixed together.

"Glitterpaw? Wake up, I'm sorry." she meowed quietly.

Fogpaw nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Wake up Glitterpaw!" he hissed "Please wake up!"

Glitterpaw thought, _'Should I end it now? I think they have suffered enough now.' _she thought.

Fogpaw put a paw on her chest and she slowed her breathing and opened her eyes. "Uhh..." she murmured.

Fogpaw's eyes shot wide open, "Your alive?" he cried. "Glitterpaw, your alive!" he hissed, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Foxpaw hissed, "It was a trick!" she hissed.

Glitterpaw looked at her weakly "What was a trick?" she meowed innocently.

"You know what?" Foxpaw hissed unsheathing her claws once again.

Glitterpaw continued her act, "What? I blacked out for a moment." she lied.

"No you didn't!" Foxpaw hissed. "I saw your eyes flash open!" She then leapt at Glitterpaw, who let out a startled yowl and tried to run. But Foxpaw was to fast, she landed on her, preparing to bite her throat.

"Nooo!" cried Fogpaw who flung himself at Foxpaw, "Don't kill her!"

He barreled her over and they toppled on the ground hissing and spitting claws unsheathed.

Suddenly Foxpaw pinned Fogpaw, hitting his head with her paw, causing him to black out, "I don't have a spat with you." hissed turning to Glitterpaw. "But with her!"

Fogpaw leapt at Glitterpaw, pinning her down easily. "You will pay now!"

Glitterpaw felt fear rise up in her chest as she watched Foxpaw's teeth flash over her throat._ 'What have I gotten myself into?'_ She thought.

"Prepare to meet Starclan you piece of foxdung!" Foxpaw hissed as teeth met Glitterpaw's throat.

* * *

**Dung Dung dung... Another cliffhanger. Look out for a new story soon! Choi!**

**Also congrats to the winner and runner up once again... See you guys later and sorry for the cliffhanger and a short chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Happy 60 reviews day! **

**Anyways, warriorcatcupcakes still has one more day to reply. If she doesn't then the prize goes to Oci Oceana. **

**Also this chapter will set up the rest of the story so enjoy!**

**I think last chapter was the most reviewed so everyone who reviews today will get a plushie cat of your choice. Congrats!  
**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Dapplepelt: Yep, but I do kinda feel bad for her though. Anyways thanks!**

**Hawkpelt55555: Hehehe your username has 5 5's. Hehe. Anyways yeah, I know. I have another story with a character named Echoshade and I constantly have to check to make sure it says Echostream. **

**Pearlfeather: *Pokes Fogpaw with a stick* Wake up! **

**Featherpool16: Hmm... you might want to reread then.**

**Featherpool16(Again xD): Ummm... I never said I'd add you to my story but okay I guess. And also I'm currently reading a whole lot of stories. I might read yours one day but I won't if you ask me. **

**Oci Oceana: And you might still win. If the other user doesn't respond. (And she has till tomorrow at 3p.m.) You do win. Also their names are so close! Sorry, it's only 1 letter apart. I get them confused alot. **

**Leopardpaw: Check the bottom of the story. She just might.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Wolfy: I won't say it. I won't say 'I don't own Warriors!'. Wait... opps. **

**Words : 1,230 words (Whoa the longest chapter so far!)  
**

* * *

Glitterpaw hissed as she felt teeth meet her throat, and a little bit of blood trickled out. She struggled against the other apprentice, her paws trying to slash at Foxpaw's belly but Foxpaw held her firmly in place. She was in real trouble now.

"Prepare to meet StarClan!" Foxpaw hissed baring her sharp fangs at Glitterpaw. Glitterpaw's eyes widened, but she quickly shut them, bracing for the attack.

But it never came, because at the same moment she heard a yowl of anger and quickly opened her eyes to see Echostream launching herself at Foxpaw. "Stay away from my apprentice!" she spat, trying to claw her off of Glitterpaw. Even without her sight she was still larger than the apprentice, but Foxpaw was swifter. She sank her teeth into Glitterpaw's throat, causing Glitterpaw to yowl out in pain.

Echostream sank her claws into the small cat's fur, ripping her off of the medicine cat apprentice. They struggled on the ground in a bout of fur and claws, while Glitterpaw watched helplessly. Blood poured out of her neck wound and she struggled to breath.

Suddenly a silver she-cat burst into the den followed by another she-cat. _'Silverfur and Fernstar!" _she thought.

"What is going…" Fernstar called stopping abruptly to look around the den at Glitterpaw's neck wound, the unconscious Fogpaw, and the fight between Echostream and Foxpaw.

"On… here?" finished the astonished Echostream.

The two she-cat separated breathing heavily, Foxpaw opened her mouth first. "I was in the medicine cat den with Fogpaw because we got thorns tangled in our pelt when Echostream came in at killed Glitterpaw! She knocked Fogpaw unconscious and tried to kill me because I saw it all." She lied.

Glitterpaw opened her eyes wide and let out a yowl of pain, trying to show them she was alive.

"She's alive?" Foxpaw asked dumbfounded as Echostream rushed to her apprentice. Echostream began to sniff her wounds. "Keep her away from Glitterpaw!" Foxpaw hissed with fake fear. "She'll hurt her."

Fernstar walked over to Echostream, "Is it true?" she asked with a sad, but angry tint to her mew.

"Of course not, I came in and saw Foxpaw had Glitterpaw pinned, I knocked her off of Glitterpaw , but not before she gave her this wound, Now, let me help her!" she screeched shoving her leader away to get to Glitterpaw.

Fernstar turned to Foxpaw, "It's not true!" Foxpaw whined like a kit, her voice squeaking. "I would never hurt her!"

Fernstar turned to them both, "We'll see who was right when Glitterpaw and Fogpaw wake up." She meowed. "Until then I want you both to sit in the clearing!" she hissed.

Echostream looked up, "Not until I've dealt with this wound." She hissed.

Glitterpaw tried to hang into consciousness to listen to the two she-cats bicker but she soon fell into a pool of darkness.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once again, she was in a grassy clearing. A she-cat sat near her, with a familiar smell. Then she remembered, this was the she-cat who had greeted her when she had fallen out of the tree when she was a kit. Did that mean she was dead?

"Am... I dead?" she murmured worried about the response. The she-cat shook her head, and Glitterpaw let out a sigh.

"A terrible wait will await a glittering star!" she she cat hissed suddenly hackles raised, she then leapt at Glitterpaw claws unsheathed.

Glitterpaw let out a hiss of surprise but the she-cat went right through her and she found herself awake. Her throat hurt terribly and Echostream was nowhere to be found, "Echostream?" she murmured "Water?"

Suddenly Harmonypaw walked in, "You awake!" she yowled with delight running over to brush up against her sisters pelt.

"Water..." Glitterpaw meowed weakly.

Harmonypaw nodded, grabbing a chunk of moss and wetting it. She then lugged it over to Glitterpaw who began to feebly lick it. Harmonypaw walked out and returned heart-beats later with Fernstar.

"How are you feeling?" asked Fernstar with concern in her eyes.

"Oo..kay." Glitterpaw meowed.

"I need to ask you some questions. Promise me you will be truthful." Fernstar meowed laying down on the ground, tucking her paws under her.

"I..I.. Promise." Glitterpaw meowed.

"Okay. Who attacked you?" Fernstar sked

"Foxpaw." Glitterpaw meowed instantly.

Fernstar nodded and stood up, "You might want to follow me." she meowed walking out of the den.

Glitterpaw nodded and struggled to her paws. Her wound was covered with cobwebs and poultices, but it didn't open as she struggled to walk into the clearing, her sister supporting her.

"All cats old enough to climb a tree meet me beneath the large tree for a clan meeting!" Fernstar voice echoed across the clan.

Cats walked out of their dens, casting horrified glances at Glitterpaw's wound and glares at Foxpaw and Echostream who stood under the tree surrounded by senior warriors.

"I am here to announce what had happened today." she meowed. "One of our apprentices, Glitterpaw was viciously attacked by another apprentice Foxpaw."

The clan let out gasps of shock, and Fernstar waited for them to quiet down.

"I will decide her punishment. You all will know by sunrise." she meowed retreating into her den with Silverfur at her heels.

The clan started to murmur, casting angry glares at Foxpaw.

Glitterpaw sighed, _'What have I done? It's my fault!' _Glitterpaw thought as she watched Foxpaw stare miserably down at the ground. _'I've ruined her life.'_

* * *

**Also guys, the reason this chapter was a cliffhanger. Is because I have a poll on my profile. You can vote to see if Foxpaw should stay or be exiled. You have till tomorrow at 3p.m. when I close the poll. So vote now!  
**

**-Wolfy**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN :**

**Hello everyone! Well, warriorcatscupcakes never responded so I guess Oci Oceana is the winner of the reviews. Congrats! I'll give you three days to respond to my p.m. **

**Anyways. I have another poll on my profile so go check it out and vote for Streampaw's warrior name. **

**Anyways, here's you new chapter. **

**Replies to Reviews :**

**Supernova750 : I pm'ed you. **

**Pearlfeather : She kinda did, but it was like payback. Also Fogpaw is awake, but he didn't remember what happened because of how hard Foxpaw hit his head. So they had to wait till Glitterpaw woke up. **

**Dapplepelt : Luckily she didn't or Foxpaw would have won and Echostream would have been banished. Because Fogpaw didn't remember anything, the hit on the head knocked his memories clean.**

**GeuSt : Okay, and yep. She got Exiled.  
**

**Featherpool16 : No, you didn't make me mad. I just get annoyed when people submit their characters to my stories when I'm not asking for them. It gets annoying. **

**Guest : Yes he did wake up, and Foxpaw also ruined Glitterpaw's life in a way. So I guess their equal now. :3**

**Disclaimer :**

**Wolfy : Fogpaw can you do it?**

**Fogpaw : Huh what? Who are you?**

**Wolfy : *muttering* Stupid memory loss.**

**Fogpaw : Huh?**

**Wolfy : Nothing. Eh, I don't own warriors. Their I said it happy?**

**Fogpaw : Yes.**

**Wolfy : You were faking? I'm gonna kill you!**

**Fogpaw : Gotta catch me first!**

**Words : 1,415 words (Longest chapter ever from me!)  
**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense as every cat waited for Fernstar to emerge from her den with Foxpaw's punishment.

Foxpaw sat in the clearing, her head down. Misery came off of her in waves. Three senior warriors stood around her guarding her.

Glitterpaw let out a sigh, and Echostream walked over to her. "Why don't you get some sleep. They won't do anything without you." she meowed

Glitterpaw nodded and pulled herself back into the medicine cats den. Her throat hurt fiercely and she stumbled into the den.

She curled up in the warm moss, wishing for a dream from the StarClan warrior but her dreams were unusually dreamless and black.

Suddenly her eyes jolted awake as a paw jabbed at her side. "Time to get up." meowed Echostream flatly. "They are all waiting for you."

Glitterpaw stretched her paws, lifting herself up and dragging herself into the clearing. Cats sat impatiently waiting for her to settle while Fernstar stood on the high tree. Her furious amber eyes focused on Foxpaw who still sat with her head down. She looked as if she hadn't even moved since the time Glitterpaw had left the clearing.

Finally Glitterpaw settled and Fernstar cleared her throat. "Cats of LeafClan. I know you all have been waiting to hear Foxpaw's punishment. Well I have it right here."

The clan grew tense as Fernstar stood, spine fur fluffed up. Foxpaw looked up a little, avoiding her mothers angry gaze.

"Here forth, Foxpaw is EXILED from LeafClan!" Fernstar spat. Many cats looked up in astonishment.

_'Exile? But she's only an apprentice?' _thought Glitterpaw feeling more guilty than ever.

Foxpaw looked up stunned, "But, Mother..." she began to screech.

"I am not you mother!" screeched Fernstar to her daughter. "No kit of mine would try to MURDER another clanmate!"

Glitterpaw and the rest of the clan gasped. _'What have I done?' _Glitterpaw thought.

"Especially one so defenseless!"Fernstar hissed. Glitterpaw felt her fur bush up, _'Who you calling defenseless?' _she thought angrily. but she kept her mouth shut.

"But I'm not even a warrior yet!" protested Foxpaw looking up and voicing every cats thoughts on the issue.

Fernstar looked down at her daughter who was finally staring into her amber eyes. Then she let out a wicked laugh that chilled Glitterpaw to her bones.

"Warrior eh?" she meowed sarcasm in her mew. "Well see about that.." she leapt down to her daughter. A mouselength from her face, "Okay, Foxpaw. You'll get your warrior name." she turned to the assembled cats who were staring at her in astonishment. "I Fernstar, leader of LeafClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, for she has disobeyed your noble code and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn although she doesn't deserve it."

All the cats gasped at the words their leader had used, for it was an ancient tradition that she had just broke, but no-one stepped up to confront the angry leader.

"I don't need to ask you if you'll promise to uphold the warrior code. Because I already know that you can't. You made that pretty self apparent Foxpaw." Fernstar hissed. Foxpaw flinched, and looked down again.

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxheart. For your cowardliness and unloyalty. You are not recognized as a warrior of StarClan or LeafClan." Fernstar hissed. "You have till Sunrise to leave the terriroty. If any cat sees you after Sunrise they will be ordered to kill you." Fernstar meowed.

Foxheart stood, shock coming off of her fur in waves by her new name. An insult!

"Get out of my sight!" Fernstar yowled slashing her claws across her disowned daughters face.

Foxheart reared, retreating towards the camp exit.

"Get out of our camp _Foxheart_!" Creekripple hissed.

"Yeah, your new name suits you well!" hissed Fogpaw.

"Go!" yowled Nightpool, lashing his claws across his former apprentices face.

Foxheart narrowed her eyes, blinking back the blood that poured into her eyes. "Don't any of you dare call me Foxheart!" she hissed, "I'm now Fox! I will kill everyone of you!" she hissed turning to Glitterpaw, "Starting with her."

Most of the clan stood in front of Glitterpaw protectively, fur bushed up. "You'll have to get through us first!" Silverfur warned.

Foxheart glared as she jumped out of the camp, "Goodbye _Foxheart_!" Fernstar taunted as her daughter ran. She turned to the sun which was slowly making it way over the distant mountains. "Sunrise," she murmured. "Go kill her." she meowed pointing to her senior warriors who gave her doubtful glances but ran out following her orders.

Glitterpaw stood rigid, "It's all my fault." she murmured.

Echostream whipped around anger in her blind blue eyes."No its not!" she hissed. "Foxpaw, attacked you!"

"But I played a mean prank on her!" protested Glitterpaw.

Echostream's eyes narrowed, "We'll playing a prank on her wasn't very nice. But, that does not mean she can attack you and almost kill you!" Echostream hissed almost in hysterics. "She almost killed my k..." she meowed suddenly stopping abruptly. She gave her chest fur an awkward lick and continued. "She almost killed my apprentice. I would never forgive her for that."

Echostream got to her paws and walked away. _'What did she mean by she would never forgive Foxpaw. I'm just her apprentice, or am I?'_

The clan glanced around unsure of what to do. Suddenly Fernstar began to talk again. Glitterpaw would have to think about what she heard later, Fernstar had something to say.

"Now, to lighter news. We have two new apprentices being made into warriors." she meowed.

The clan cat's ears perked.

"I, Fernstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Fernstar meowed. "Fogpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" meowed Fogpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fogpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fogbreath. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan."

Fogbreath nodded, clearly pleased at his new name.

Fernstar turned to Streampaw.

"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Streampaw took a deep breath, "I do." she meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment you will be known as..."

* * *

**Remember to vote on my poll for Streampaw's warrior name. Read and Review, Choi.  
**

**-Wolfy**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: **

**Hello everyone, It is Wolfy. **

**If anyone is interested I have a DeviantArt and a Youtube under the same name, 'Wolftacoz'**

**I would appreciate watchers and subscribers. I post things every other day. **

**All the results of the poll are in… and it's ****_a three way tie…_**

**The winners were Streamripple, Streamsplash, and Streamfrost with 2 points each.**

**So that means I pick the name out of these three options. You will find out her name shortly, also, I have no more polls for you guys, sorry. And this chapter won't be a cliff hanger, hooray!**

**Also we have a surprise guest, Rainbow my best friend. **

_Hello_ _I am Rainbow, I don't have an account._

**No you don't Rainbow.**

**(I'm not replying to replies today. Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Wolfy: Hey Rainbow could you do my disclaimer?**

_What's a disclaimer?_

**Wolfy: Ahhh Never mind. I don't own Warriors.**

_Oh, that's a disclaimer._

**Words : 1,142 words**

* * *

**Previously on WARRIORS: Dawn of Hope: Lonely Nights ~**

"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Streampaw took a deep breath, "I do." she meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment you will be known as..."

* * *

"…Streamsplash. StarClan honors your Swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Meowed Fernstar

The clan cheered for the new Warrior who looked like she was about to burst with joy.

"Fogbreath! Streamsplash! Fogbreath! Streamsplash!" Glitterpaw rasped, scarlet blood oozing from her neck wound.

Echostream scowled, "Get back to the den now. You need more cobwebs." She meowed ushering Glitterpaw towards the cave.

Glitterpaw opened her mouth to argue that she was alright, but she let out a cough, spitting out a small amount red gunk.

Echostream smirked, "Told yah." She meowed pushing Glitterpaw into the medicine cat's den. "Lay down in your nest." She meowed.

Glitterpaw obeyed, curling up in her warm soft mossy nest while Echostream sorted through piles of cobwebs and marigold. Finally Echostream turned back to Glitterpaw. "Lift you head up." She instructed curling up around her apprentice, putting the cobwebs and marigold neatly in piles at her paws.

Echostream sniffed the wound which was oozing a small amount of scarlet blood. She then turned to the marigold; she grabbed a pile in her teeth and began to start delicately chewing the golden flower herbs. She then spat it out onto her outstretched paw pads. She looked up at Glitterpaw and began to push the juices into her wound.

Glitterpaw recoiled at the stinging, but forced herself to not move again as the juices absorbed into the bleeding neck wound. Finally the agony began to dull and the pain in her neck, dulled also. Echostream nodded and grabbed a pawful of cobwebs. She pushed her tongue out in concentration an began to drape the spider webs along the wound, stopping most of the bleeding. Glitterpaw flinched as a sudden pain hit her throat, Echostream nodded and went back into the herb storages, grabbing a few poppy seeds.

"Eat these, hopefully you will be better by the time you awake and can make the journey to the Starlight Pond with me." She meowed. Glitterpaw nodded, desperately wanting to go to the Starlight Pond and become an official Medicine cat apprentice. She obediently licked up the seed and felt the world fade around her. "Sleep well," Echostream murmured as Glitterpaw fell into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Glitterpaw awoke, Echostream stood over her, "Your awake?"

Glitterpaw yawned, sleepily nodding.

"Well you look like you are felling better." Echostream commented, "I think you can come with me."

Glitterpaw pushed herself up immediately. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really." replied Echostream with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Great when do we leave?" Glitterpaw asked.

"We can leave right now." meowed Echostream, who was walking towards the exit of the den.

"Okay!" meowed Glitterpaw enthusiastically. She began to drag herself to the exit, "I can't wait to see the Starlight Pond."

Echostream nodded, "I'm going to have to carry you this time," she started.

Glitterpaw opened her mouth to protest, but Echostream cut her off. "It's only because your neck wound! Not your back legs!" she hissed.

Glitterpaw nodded, "I'm sorry."

Echostream nodded, "I accept your apology. Now lets get going." she meowed.

Glitterpaw nodded and went limp when Echostream grabbed her scruff.

* * *

They arrived at the Starlight Pond, the other medicine cats were already there.

"Hello everyone." greeted Echostream.

"Hello, who is this?" asked a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, Glitterpaw figured it was Spottedsky from Echostreams descriptions. A silver-she cat with black spots stood next to her, her bright blue eyes were narrowed. 'Who is that?' Glitterpaw wondered.

"This is my new apprentice, Glitterpaw." Echostream responded.

"Oh well welcome to the business Glitterpaw, I'm Spottedsky," she joked. "This is my apprentice..."

"What happened to your legs?" asked Spottedsky's apprentice rudely.

"Featherpaw!" hissed Spottedsky cuffing her apprentice's ears. "Don't be rude."

Glitterpaw felt her fur bush up. "I fell out of a tree." she meowed.

"Oh." Featherpaw meowed.

Another she-cat stood silent, "I'm Littefern." she meowed

Glitterpaw nodded politely, "I'm Glitterpaw."

The other she-cat's eyes widened, "Your very polite Glitterpaw." she commented. "Well we better get going. The moon won't stay up forever."

The medicine cats nodded and walked up to the Starlight pond. It was a beautiful sight. The pond was a dazzling blue color and the ferns that surrounded it were lush and green.

Echostream cut start to the chase, "Glitterpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" she asked

Glitterkit gulped, "It is." she meowed.

Echostream nodded and continued, "Then come forward." Glitterpaw came forward, nervousness jolting from her pelt. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." she meowed.

Glitterpaw touched her nose to the Starlight Pond, she watched as every medicine cat did also.

She closed her eyes, and was instantly swirled into darkness. When she opened her eyes, she saw a large clearing. It was empty.

Panic rose in her chest, _'Will I not be accepted for ruining Fox's life?" _she thought.

But she suddenly saw many shimmers walking down from the sky.

_'This is it. I'm an apprentice!' _she thought.

* * *

**Ha! I lied their is a cliff-hanger!  
**

**Sorry for not replying to reviews. Didn't have time, I'll reply to them all tomorrow. **

**Choi.**

**-Wolfy**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:**

**Hello everyone. It is Wolfy, I did not post another chapter yesterday because I was working on a speedpaint request, and on an animation meme. Congrats for over 100 reviews. I never got the chance to post a prize so I'm raising the thing to 150 reviews and the winner will get an appearance in the story. Also Oci Oceana's character will appear in her own chapter soon, so look forward to that. **

**Anyways, after getting repeatedly harshly criticized/flamed; and finding out that I got put onto the wait list for the school of my dreams, I was very depressed yesterday so that also cause me not to write. **

**Anyways, time to reply to reviews.**

**Featherpool18: Thanks.**

**Supernova750: Well it was her way of grieving for the loss of her daughter. **

**Pearlfeather: She might. Dun Dun Dun...**

**Meow: Most medicine cats are wise by the time they are older, or they act wise. **

**Meow: Because I wanted people to vote on my poll...**

**Oci Oceana: Yep, and I don't feel bad for her.**

**Pumpkinfur: Thanks.**

**Pumpkinfur: Actually Fernstar's kits were Fox and Sweetpaw.**

**Dapplepelt: That's probably because Foxheart is an insult. **

**Meow: Me too.**

**Dapplepelt: Give me back muh taco meat! The wolf is exposed! Ahhhhh**

**Featherpool16: Thanks! **

**Leopardpaw: Thanks. Happy late pi-day to you too! **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: She's not named for glitter like confetti, but more as how the sunlight glittered on her fur, also Flickerflame was named for the dark ginger patches in her fur, Harmonypaw was named that because her mother thought her voice was as beautiful as a birds harmony, and Archfur was named for the way his spine arched, because he has a deformity. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: Considering that Glitterpaw was the only cat in the clan with glitter in her name, yes she could. Ad did Leafpool leave Berrykit to die because he was sick and she could have been gathering herbs? No! LeafClan isn't sick, and it's green-leaf so there were plenty of herbs. She was helping her clan to save Glitterkit. Every member of a clan is cherished from the youngest kit to the oldest elder. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: That was already corrected, and Fernstar can, she is a she-cat and her kits are no longer in the nursery. Thanks for being so rude, it really helps my self esteem to have you call my grammar appaling. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: Again that was already corrected. Please finish reading before your criticize or at least do it more politely. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: Different injury. Briarlight had a tree crush her back legs like Wildfur. Glitterpaw fell out of a tree and landed on her back. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: Autumnbreeze is my friends character not mine. That it up with her, I just put her in it. **

**Oci Oceana: Thanks!**

**RavenMoon10: Thanks, I am.**

**RavenMoon10: I know aren't I? **

**Leopardpaw: Can she be? I guess just not to me...**

**SplashHart: Thanks!**

**SplashHart: It probably was.**

**SplashHart : Wasn't asking, but oh well. I'll just put it on my list for kits. **

**SplashHart: A she-cat, I just got that wrong. I'm surprised no one else noticed that...**

**SplashHart: She won't**

**SplashHart: Nope.**

**SplashHart: Yep, she's feeling much better.**

**SplashHart: Echostream, I have an Echoshade in my Gorey Demise story. *Sweetpaw eats cookie***

**SplashHart: Thanks!**

**SplashHart: Heheheh**

**SplashHart: Nope Flickerflame's a she-cat. **

**SplashHart: Yep.**

**SplashHart: Hahahahahahahahah. ;D**

**SplashHart: Yep.**

**SplashHart: Lawl. **

**SplashHart: Yep she defiantly does. **

**SplashHart: I do too, but I still feel bad for her.**

**SplashHart: I didn't mean to lie, I had a choir concert and was trying to post. **

**Whoa finally done! :3**

**Disclaimer :**

**Wolfy: *Sigh* I don't own Warriors.**

**Words : 1,430 words yeah!  
**

* * *

Thousands of starry figures walked slowly from the stars, starlight shimmered on their pelts and paws, leaving a trail of silver footprints in the sky. Their eyes were bright, hundreds of yellows, greens, blues, oranges, and grays blinking as the translucent cats descended from the sky.

Glitterpaw looked around, trying to find her mentor's silver tabby pelt and sightless blue eyes but Echostream was simply not here. _'Where is she?' _Glitterpaw thought. _'What if I don't get accepted into the world of Medicine Cats?' _

The StarClan cats thinned out circling her, until she was surrounded by her dead ancestors who seemed to be looking into her, as if the could see straight into her soul and her future. She crouched lower, flatting her ears as the StarClan cats sat around her. They gazed at her expectantly, as if she was supposed to do something, something to impress them.

Her let out a hiss of alarm as a blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, her muzzled tipped with silver fur. She was faded, almost to the point were you couldn't see her without squinting your eyes, but her blue eyes burned with a fierce determination that scared Glitterpaw a little.

Another cat stepped forward, this one a dark ginger tom with bright green eyes, white lined his eyelids and chest, his pelt was faded, but not as much as the blue-gray she-cat. His eyes looked determined, but worried. A lighter ginger she-cat with darker swirls of ginger in her fur stepped forward. Her light green eyes looked frantic, and she kept glancing around the clearing at the cats as if they would all disappear in a matter of moments. She was very faded, she looked like she might disappear any moment into the air.

"Who are you?" she tentatively meowed, staring into the crowd of StarClan cats. Avoiding eye contact with the three cats who had stepped forward.

"I'm Bluestar." meowed the blue-gray she-cat. "The old leader of ThunderClan."

"Thunderclan?" echoed Glitterpaw confusedly.

Bluestar sighed, "Thunderclan is your ancestors. We are the ancestors of LeafClan." she explained. "There were four clans before yours. RiverClan is the ancestors of MistClan, and ShadowClan are the ancestors of DawnClan."

"But that's only three." Glitterpaw pointed out.

The orange tom sighed, "Bluestar, she's fading quickly!" he hissed pointing his tail at the light ginger she-cat who looked almost completely gone.

Bluestar nodded, "It won't take long to tell her about WindClan Firestar." she meowed.

Firestar flicked his tail in approval, but doubt still cloaked his eyes.

"WindClan was driven from the forest, before the clans became LeafClan, MistClan, and DawnClan." she meowed simply.

Glitterpaw nodded, taking it all in. "So why am I here?" she asked.

Bluestar opened her jaws to speak but was cut off by a yowl from the she-cat. She whipped her head towards the light ginger she-cat who's eyes were widened in terror. Her pelt began to disappear and she clawed at the ground desperately trying to hold onto it. She let out a startled gasped and her pelt disappeared completely leaving only torn grass were her claws had been.

"Sandstorm!" cried Firestar, as he leapt to the place were she had disappeared, claws outstretched. "No!"

Bluestar's blue eyes clouded in pity, _'Sandstorm must have been his mate!' _she realized angrily.

"First Graystripe, now Sandstorm." she meowed sadly.

"Graystripe?" meowed Glitterpaw.

"Never mind!" hissed Bluestar. "I have something to tell you!"

Glitterpaw's ears perked up, "Yes?" she meowed interested.

"Cats in StarClan are vanishing! You must stop this!" she hissed.

"What?" responded Glitterpaw more confused than ever.

Bluestar hissed angrily, "You need to stop us from disappearing!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Only you can do that?"

"How?" asked Glitterpaw.

Bluestar opened her mouth to respond but closed it again frowning. The world started to dissolve around her, _'I'm waking up!' _she thought _'No not yet!' _

Bluestar opened her mouth to talk again, but it was lost in the whispering that filled her ears._ 'What?"_ she thought._ 'What do you want to tell_ me?

But Glitterpaw blinked and the old ThunderClan leader was gone, leaving Glitterpaw with a chest full of frustration.

She opened her eyes to see the other medicine cats waking up from their dreams. Spottedsky cast a sly glance at Featherpaw and they quickly left, apologizing for Featherpaw's rudeness once again. Littlefern also left, after chatting with Echostream for a few moments. Finally Glitterpaw and Echostream were alone.

"So did you dream of anything interesting?" asked Echostream as she prepared to grab Glitterpaw's scruff and head home.

_'Should I tell her?' _thought Glitterpaw.

"Nope." she lied. "Nothing interesting at all."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, I got grounded so do not expect any chapters for a couple of days. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ginnystar: Thanks!**

**Jayleaf1: Too bad they didn't believe her and she is paralyzed. **

**Jayleaf1: Whoops plot hole. **

**Jayleaf1: What? She's not her kit?**

**Jayleaf1: What? Mother? What?**

**Featherpool16: She might be able to come back…**

**SplashHart: It just builds up the plot though. **

**Oci Oceana: Nothing to do with the dark forest. Or Windclan. **

**Meow: Can't answer any of them, sorry.**

**Leopardsky: They might return, only because I luv em! **

**Supernova750: Nope, he's gone. But he might be able to come back.**

**Jayleaf1: I didn't know that. Anyways, if you are the reviewer than you get a camo in the story. But not like Blizza does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Happy? **

**Note: I do not own Blizza, she is Oci Oceana's character. But I do own Sophie and Hercules, who might really be my pets in real life? Hahahahaha**

**Words: I'm not doing this anymore sorry.**

Blizza opened her light blue eyes, she gazed around tiredly. She lay curled in the softest red pelt that her housefolk owned. The pelt sat on a large nest that her housefolk would sit on. It was the color of a field mouse with a hint of blue and when she was bored she would pull the white stuff from the side where there was a large opening. Her white fur looked like snow on the red pelt.

Her neck was stretched on the soft pelt, revealing her delicate fur. She raised her head as a pink two-leg kit paw came towards her, stroking her soft fur. She stood up, pushing her head up against her housefolk's paw. She looked up at her housefolk, parting in her jaws trying to figure out which housefolk was petting her. Finally she recognized Lilly's scent. Lilly was the youngest of the housefolk kits, though in cat years she would be about 8 moons old.

There was one other housefolk kit, she was named Kelly and would only be a moon older in Cat years than Lilly. Lilly had dark blue eyes and brown fur on the top of her head like most two-legs. Kelly had grey eyes and lighter brown fur on her head.

Blizza jumped off of the large nest and stood on the grey pelt that stood on the ground. She stretched, letting out a meow and walked to the large invisible opening. She stood in front of it, hitting her paw with it to make sure it was still there.

_'Yep, still there.' _she thought.

She let out a loud meow and watched as Lilly sighed, getting of off the large nest, were she had been staring at a thing with moving pictures. She walked to the opening and pressed something which made a clicking sound. She then pushed the invisible thing away, and Blizza ran out to the back garden of the nest.

She walked over to the brown posts that lined her garden. She sprayed her scent along the posts once again and then leapt onto the fence posts, she then sat, wrapping her white tail around her paws neatly.

She sat on the fence post, gazing longingly into the dark forest behind her housefolk's nest. She turned back to her housefolk's garden. She then jumped down onto the grassy ground of her housefolk's garden and headed to the opposite fence post, with the green and white two-leg nest. She leapt onto the fence post and glanced around into the garden, looking for a black and gray pelt.

"Sophie are you there?" she asked, looking for the gray and black she-cat.

"Over here!" meowed a voice.

Blizza narrowed her eyes and swiveled her head back and forth looking for her friend.

Suddenly a flash of gray caught her eyes and she saw her friend walking to her. She observed her gray pelt with the black stripe on her back. Black bars stained her legs and stripes covered her pelt. Oatmeal colored fur lined her underbelly and her muzzle stained white bellow the jaws. Her round yellow eyes were wide and friendly. Her pink collar hung around her neck loosely. A heart hung from it swinging around wildly. Her fur was short and soft, while Blizza's white fur was long and silky.

Blizza swallowed, her light blue collar felt tighter than usual.

"What do yah want?" asked Sophie, her accent hung awkwardly in the air.

"Just wanted to talk." meowed Blizza shrugging her shoulders.

"About what?" replied Sophie, her yellow eyes wide in curiosity.

"The forest." meowed Blizza avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" Sophie replied as her black pupils shrunk.

"I don't know. I just want to." meowed Blizza awkwardly.

"Hmm... well, Shay told me that was a group of wild cats that lived in the woods." she meowed.

Blizza's ears perked. "Wild Cats?"

"Uhuh, they will kill you if you go in there." she warned.

Blizza nodded, "But what if I wanted to join them?"

Sophie's yellow eyes widened, her jaws gaping in astonishment. "What? Are you crazy?" She hissed.

Blizza narrowed her eyes. "No," she meowed slightly irritated by her friend. "I'm just not cut out for life as a house-cat."

Sophie blinked, her yellow eyes looked thoughtful. "Are you going to leave tonight?" she asked.

"No, my housefolk are making some sort of meat and I hope that they will feed me some." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Sophie snorted, "Not if Hercules has anything to do with it." She stated matter of factly.

Blizza blinked remembering the large dog that lived in the nest with her, named Hercules. He was a medium sized dog with medium sized hair that stuck out in random places from his lack of grooming; one time Blizza had tried to groom him, but she gaze up after grooming for many heart-beats and only cleaning his ears.

He had a black pelt, with chocolate brown eyes. He had tan spots over his eyes and on his belly and paws. His belly was mostly white with tan splotches and white spots dotted his paws, giving him a distinct look. He was very friendly and the only dog that Blizza actually liked.

"Hopefully the housefolk will put him out." She replied.

Suddenly she heard the sound of slamming and the two she-cats turned startled to watch Hercules shoot out of the opening to them. His tongue hung out and saliva dripped from it.

Sophie let out a purr of amusement, "Well speak of the dog." She meowed.

They watched as Hercules ran around in circles tiredly, chasing his tail, until the sun began to fall behind the mountains that lined the horizons.

Sophie looked at Blizza, her eyes wide in excitement. "I want to come with you to the woods tomorrow!" she announced.

Blizza blinked, "Okay," she meowed trying to hide her disappointment with fake happiness; she wanted to explored the woods for herself.

Sophie nodded, taking her fake happiness as a go, "Meet me at the fence tomorrow at Sun-high." She meowed.

Blizza nodded, "I will." She meowed.

She paused as she heard her housefolk's calling her and Hercules inside, Hercules stood upright from where he had been rolling in the grass, he let out a yelp of joy and barreled into the housefolk who crossly pushed him away.

"See you tomorrow!" meowed Sophie. "I got to go!"

"See yah!" replied Blizza as she jumped back down onto the soft grassy garden. She followed more slowly into the nest, as she walked in, her housefolk shut the invisible barrier. She let out a sigh and sat underneath the table nest to Hercules waiting for the housefolk to finally settle down and eat.

After many heart-beats of them banging around they finally sat down, tossing pieces of fat and small scraps of meat under the table. Blizza ran for many of them, but Hercules was too fast and soon the housefolk's meal was over and she not gotten any food.

She sat down out from the table and sighed sadly, suddenly she felt paws grabbing her and she felt herself being lifted into the air. She spat and thrashed around for she didn't like being carried. But suddenly she felt ground under her paws and saw her housefolk had put her on heer cat ledge. They dropped a small piece of meat, and she began to eat it for it was too high for Hercules to reach. Finally after her meal she curled up in her soft red pelt, while had been moved to her ledge and dozed into a peaceful sleep.

_'Tomorrow, I will become a forest cat!' _


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: **

**Hey guys. Still grounded, it sucks. **

**Anyways, I've decided a prize for 200 reviews. You get to ask 5 questions about my series. But you must have an account with p.m.'s because I don't want anyone else to know the answers. So yeah you can ask some thing like, 'What would Glitterpaw's Medicine Cat name be?' or 'Who will be the next leader of LeafClan?' **

**But then you can't tell anyone, because I don't want the plot ruined. So if you want to win start reviewing, the 150th review is a small cameo. **

**Jayleaf1: No problem. Thanks for telling me.**

**SplashHart: Kinda, but I'm changing some aspects of it.**

**Leopardsky: Yep.**

**Oci Oceana: No problem. **

**Anyways, I want more reviews! I only got 4 last chapter! Review!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Wolfy: Hey Sophie can you do my disclaimer?**

**Sophie: Meow**

**Wolfy: Okay. She said Wolfy does not own warriors.**

**Sophie: Meow**

**Wolfy: Enjoy!**

* * *

Blizza let out an impatient yowl as she sat on the bordering fence post, waiting for Sophie to appear. It was a sunny and warm day and her pelt was warm from the suns gaze. She long white fur was groomed well, and it was soft and silky. Her blue eyes betrayed the impatience at her friend's tardiness, even though the rest of her expression was completely expressionless.

Her gazed shifted from plant to plant as she searched for her gray tabby friend. Finally she heard a commotion as the invisible barrier from Sophie's garden opened and she was roughly shoved outside of it. She landed on the ground in a heap, legs splayed in random directions and fur fluffed up. The invisible barrier was hastily closed with a loud 'bang' that rattled in Blizza's ears. Yellow eyes flashed at her warily.

Blizza immediately jumped down into Sophie's garden and rushed towards her friend. She covered the small garden in a few small bounds, and slowed as she neared Sophie who was just beginning to lift herself from the stones that lined the ground in a small path Sophie's housefolk used to reach the fence on the woods side.

"Are you okay?" asked Blizza.

Sophie nodded, as she rose to her paws shakily. "My housefolk got angry with me because I ate a piece of its meat. Then he wouldn't let me out so I keep calling him, which I guess annoyed him because he threw me out of the nest crossly." She meowed, as she shook her thoughts about him away. "Enough about him, let get going."

Blizza nodded, "But I have an idea." She meowed, as Sophie stopped washing her ruffled fur to look at her. "I think we should bring Hercules with us." She meowed.

Sophie's yellow eyes widened in disbelief, "You want to bring a dog with us?"

Blizza nodded, "He would be good protection if we found any of those Wild Cats and they gave us trouble."

Sophie nodded, clearing not pleased with the idea. "But he's so loud. He'd alert the wild cats before we'd even step foot into the woods." She complained.

Blizza turned away, "No." she meowed firmly. "He's coming with me, but you don't have to if you don't want to." She meowed, hoping Sophie would take the bait.

"Fine," she meowed grudgingly. "I'll come. But I have one question." She meowed.

"What?" asked Blizza with a bit of annoyance in her mew.

"How are we going to get Hercules out of the garden?" asked Sophie with a hint of smugness in her mew.

Blizza blinked, she hadn't thought of that. "How… Um…We could… No…" she meowed, the gears in her brain turning. "Oh I know!" she suddenly exclaimed. "We unlatch the latch on the fence gate!" she meowed proudly.

"And how do we do that?" replied Sophie smugly.

Blizza glared at her, "You have claws don't you."

Sophie immediately looked down, making Blizza feel bad. Sophie was declawed, she didn't have any claws.

"Look, I'm sorry Soph." she apologized. "I just forgot."

Sophie shook her head. "It's no problem." She meowed, her voice choked by emotions. "Let's let out that dumb dog of yours."

Blizza smiled, this sounded more like her friend Sophie. "Okay."

They walked over to the fence line and leapt onto the posts, using their tails to balance on the skinny posts. Finally they reached Blizza's garden's fence gate. A shiny silver latch stood locked in place.

"I'll get it." Meowed Blizza she hooked her claw into the narrow opening between the silver and the wood.

"Not like I could." Muttered Sophie once Blizza was out of earshot.

Blizza hooked her claw and attempted to pull up the latch, but her claw slipped, "Rabbit droppings." She cursed. She hooked her claw once again and pulled, finally it popped open, and the gate slid open a mouse-length.

"Now what?" asked Sophie.

"Now we wait." Meowed Blizza lying down on the fence posts waiting for her housefolk to release Hercules into the garden.

* * *

They waited many heart-beast before the invisible barrier was thrust open and Hercules barreled outside. Blizza stood up, instantly alert her ears were perked.

"Now how do we got him out without your housefolk noticing?" Sophie asked.

Blizza shrugged.

The housefolk quickly closed the barrier and shuffled away, Blizza smiled. "Like this." She jumped onto the other side of the gate and let out a small yowl. Hercule's head popped up, drool dribbled from his jaws.

"Come on yah stupid dog!" yowled Sophie, joining Blizza on the ground.

Hercules angled his floppy ears to the sound and opened his jaws. he then let out a small bark and ran to the gate at full speed.

"Whoa!" screeched Sophie as Hercules crashed through the gate sending Blizza flying into a nearby tree and Sophie skidding through the grass.

Hercules let out a series of joyful barks and galloped into the forest.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked, as she stood up.

Blizza moaned, "I think so. We better follow him."

Sophie nodded, and walked over to Blizza helping her friend to her paws. They padded into the forest slower than Hercules, following his series of joyful barks.

"I wonder where he's heading." meowed Blizza.

Sophie shrugged and continued walking. Suddenly an anguished yowl echoed through the forest along with the sound of hissing and spitting. Blizza and Sophie exchanged a glance.

"They'll kill him!" Sophie exclaimed.

Blizza nodded, "Lets go!" she hissed, leaping into the forest not waiting for her friend to reply. She turned her head to see if Sophie was really following and she saw a gray pelt running beside her. She smiled, Sophie sure was loyal.

Suddenly they found a small clear surrounded by a large bush but there was an opening where Hercules had trampled through the underbrush. In the clearing stood Hercules cowering under the claws of three full grown wild cats.

"Stop!" screeched Blizza.

The three wild cats turned confused, but then hostile, fur bushed up and claws unsheathed.

"And who are you, and why are you telling us what to do in our _own _territory!" A blue-gray tom spat advancing on Blizza and Sophie.

_'What have I gotten myself into?" _thought Blizza as the cat stood in front of them, threateningly.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger...**

**~Wolfy**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN:**

**Great news!**

**I'm no longer grounded! That means new chapters faster! :3**

**To bad, I GOT WRITERS BLOCK. **

**It took me 4 days to write this chapter, and I had to force myself to write this chapter! So there will probably not be a whole lot of updates. Sorry. **

**Replies to reviewers: **

**Jayleaf1: Doesn't everyone?**

**Oci Oceana: Me too. He's such a sweet heart in real life...**

**BeautifulOblivian4212 : Definately, hope you enjoy the update!**

**Featherpool16: Fogbreath actually and yes it was.**

**Moonbeam141: You'll see how she affects the story in this chapter!**

**Moonbeam141: Yep.**

**SplashHart: They will Definatly try. **

** Meow: She's still there, but nothing interesting has happens to her. **

**Leopardpaw: Right now.**

**DarkdreamsXSilentclaw: Ummm... Hello I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I wolfy do not own warriors, but I wish I did...**

* * *

Harmonypaw sat in the clearing of the camp, waiting patiently for her mentor to return from the hunting patrol with Fogbreath and Nightpelt. She tapped her paw, impatiently slowly losing her patience. Her mentor should be back by now!

'_What is keeping Mistysky?_' she thought impatiently, her fur rising. She wasn't very good at being patient.

She gazed around the clearing, looking for someone to chat with while she waited. She spotted Glitterpaw, but she was making poultices, and Harmonypaw knew that she wouldn't want to be disturbed.

She continued looking, finally spotting Sweetpaw near the camp entrance. But she was walking out with old moss in her jaws, cleaning the elders den most likely and Harmonypaw wasn't going to offer her help. She looked around, not finding anyone else. She sat down again, letting out a large sigh.

"Bored?" asked a voice.

Harmonypaw glanced up, a silver she-cat sat next to her. "Bored?" repeated Silverfur, her bright green eyes round.

Harmonypaw nodded, causing Silverfur to sigh and look up. "Your throat hurt or what?" she asked.

"No..no." stammered Harmonypaw.

Silverfur blinked. "Whats wrong?" she smirked, revealing her sharp teeth.

"No..nothing." meowed Harmonypaw.

Silverfur sighed, "I wonder who started the rumor..." she meowed.

"Rumor?" meowed Harmonypaw faking confusion.

Silverfur smirked, "You know, the one that says that I eat disobedient apprentices?"

Harmonypaw nodded, "It's fake." she meowed, hiding her fear. "Right?"

"Of course!" Silverfur shouted. "Why would I eat cats? Gross!"

Harmonypaw shrugged, "Fox started the rumor."

Silverfur nodded, "Sounds like the _old _her."

Harmonypaw nodded, remembering the old Fox; Foxpaw then, the one who was silly and fun.

"So are you going to the gathering tonight?" asked Silverfur.

"I think so." she meowed.

Silverfur nodded, "I'll ask Fernstar to bring you." she stood up.

Suddenly an eerie howl sounded through the forest. Silverfur and Harmonypaw's ears perked in the direction of the howl. Several cat yowls rang out after, causeing Silverfur's pupils to shrink. She turned and darted towards the large tree, she darted under the tree roots to Fernstar's den. Harmonypaw followed, pushing hersef under the roots.

Fernstar sat in the center, her brown spotted pelt looked tattered and ungroomed. "Why are you in here?" she hissed a Harmonypaw.

Harmonypaw opened her mouth to answer but there was none. She shouldn't have came into Fernstar's den, without permission. She looked at the ground in shame as Fernstar's gaze burned her pelt. "Well?" she questioned, her voice harsh, dripping with venom.

"She came with me!" defended Silverfur.

Fernstar snorted, "Whatever." she meowed scorn dripping from her mew. "What do you want Silverfur."

"I heard a dog bark!" she yowled. "Very close to camp."

"Why should I care?" meowed Fernstar, as she buried her nose into the soft moss that lined her nest.

"What if it attacked our apprentices? Or our elder?" she hissed.

"Why should I care? The apprentices are just pieces of fox-dung. The only good one is Sweetpaw. Glitterpaw and Harmonypaw should be left for the foxes!" she spat, venom dripping from every word that came from her mouth. Her eyes were tiny slivers, her gaze showed much hate. Harmonypaw flinched as they burned her pelt once more.

_'Such harsh words? What did I do!' _she thought sadly.

Silverfur's eyes lit up. "What?!" she screeched, her claws unsheathed. "How dare you insult her. She did nothing to you!"

Fernstar blinked, as if coming out of a daze. "Yes, your right. I am sorry." she meowed head bowed. "I went to far."

Silverfur sat down, eyes narrowed. "So what are we going to do about the dog?"

Fernstar blinked. "Nothing. The warriors will handle it."

Silverfur opened her mouth to respond but Fernstar cut her off, "No. This matter is closed. The warriors will handle it."

Silverfur sat down, clearly looking unhappy. But she held her tongue.

Suddenly a loud yowl came from the entrance. Three cats shuffled into camp.

Harmonypaw's eyes widened as she saw Mistysky, Nightpelt, and Fogbreath escorting two kittypets. A white she-cat with blue eyes and a oatmeal colored cat with black stripes. The white cat had a teal colored collar and the other had a pink collar.

"Who is this Nightpelt?" meowed Fernstar, her voice high pitched.

Nightpelt opened his mouth, "These are two kitty-pet's. They wish to join LeafClan."

Fernstar's eyes widened. "Kittypets?" She turned to the white she-cat. "Who are you?"

The white cat blinked, "I am Blizza."

Fernstar's eyes narrowed, "And her?"

"I'm Sophie." meowed the other kittypet.

Fernstar blinked, "Hmm..." she meowed, curling her tail around her paws. "If you can beat my apprentices in a battle you may join."

Blizza blinked, "As you wish."

Fernstar unsheathed her claws. "Blizza will fight Harmonypaw and Sophie shall fight Sweetpaw."

Harmonypaw blinked as Fernstar turned to her, "You first."

Harmonypaw turned to Blizza. The kittypet stood, fur puffed out defiantly, blue eyes gleaming. "Okay." she meowed crouching down.

"Ready, Set, Go!" cried Fernstar.

Blizza immediately leapt for Harmonypaw, but Harmonypaw was faster and dodged out under her, clawing her belly with unsheathed claws.

Blizza let out a yowl, but twisted her body, scratching Harmonypaw's shoulder. Harmonypaw quickly slid out of the way, striking her paw into Blizza's face. Blizza fell, letting Harmonypaw run towards her, aiming for the belly. Suddenly Blizza stood, knocking Harmonypaw into the air. Blizza struck her paw into Harmonypaw's belly. she let out a yowl and fell on the ground. She struggled to get up, but finally collapsed on the ground in defeat.

"Blizza wins!" Fernstar yowled.

Blizza stood, eyes gleaming. "Yes." she turned to Harmonypaw who still laid on the ground. She pushed out her paw, "Here?"

Harmonypaw nodded, and weakly grabbed it. Letting herself be pulled up.

"Now Sweetpaw's turn." Meowed Fernstar.

Sweetpaw looked up, dropping the moss she was gathering on the ground. "A battle!"she ran towards Sophie, haunches bent, teeth bared.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Yowled Fernstar.

Sweetpaw darted straight for Sophie's neck. But Sophie was faster and leapt away, using Sweetpaw's muzzle as a booster. She swiped her backpaws, clawing Sweetpaw's muzzle. Sweetpaw let out a howl and charged at Sophie knocking her into a tree. Sophie stood up, again, swiping Sweetpaw as she charged towards her. They tussled until Sweetpaw lay on the ground unconscious, But what do you expect, Blizza and Sophie were like 5 moons older then Sweetpaw and Harmonypaw.

Glitterpaw and Echostream rushed to Sweetpaw, quickly treating her.

"Sophie wins!" announced Fernstar. "The two kittypets shall join our clan!"

Sophie and Blizza brightened, their tails lashing around.

"Blizza from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Creekripple. I hope Creekripple will pass down all he knows on to you." Fernstar began "Creekripple**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nightpelt, and you have shown yourself to be Brave. You will be the mentor of Blizzardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Blizzardpaw."

Blizzardpaw nodded, as her new mentor came to touch noses with her. At first she was confused, but soon she realized what she was supposed to do.

"Sophie from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tansypaw. Your mentor will be Rippleclaw. I hope Rippleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Fernstar began "Rippleclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shimmerflight, and you have shown yourself to be swift. You will be the mentor of Tansypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Tansypaw."

Tansypaw blinked, touching noses with her new mentor after watching Blizzardpaw do this.

"Tansypaw! Blizzardpaw! Tansypaw! Blizzardpaw! Tansypaw! Blizzardpaw!" cheered the clan. Although some cats didn't cheer, just glaring in the new apprentices direction.

Fernstar excused herself to her den, leaving the clan to congratulate the new apprentices.

"Welcome to the clan Tansypaw and Blizzardpaw!" meowed Harmonypaw.

Blizzardpaw nodded, but Tansypaw just glared.

_'I think I'm going to like Blizzardpaw, but I'm not sure about that Tansypaw.' _thought Harmonypaw as she began to chat with the new apprentices. _'I wonder what Glitterpaw thinks about them?"_


	22. Chapter 21

**AN:**

**Hello everyone! 140 reviews! Keep reviewing if you want to get to 150 and win the prize! Only need 10 more reviews!**

**So, I have an update. With this writers block, chapters will come less frequently, unless the writer's block clears. So let's hope for the best! But I'm battling it right now by writing this chapter. Ha!**

**it migt clear, since this chapter was relitavly easy to write, but who knows.**

**Also another thing, Tansypaw will play a big role in the story later on in the series. (Let's say about the 3rd or 4th book in the series?) **

**So, yeah this chapter is the gathering. It is switching between Harmonypaw's view and Glitterpaw's. This chapter will be important for the rest of the book so look out for clues. And it will also be a cliff-hanger. Sorry.**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Jayleaf1: Yes, I tried to imply a little bit of the medicine cats healing them into the story, but I was trying to publish that chapter, and yeah. Tansypaw has her reasons, and she doesn't hate her. She is just really cold to strangers.**

**Oci Oceana: Yep, also Tansypaw (Sophie, my kitty in real life!)**

**SplashHart: Thanks! I've always wanted a cat named Tansy. So when Sophie became an apprentice, I gave her the name Tansypaw. Also Fernstar is kind of going insane!**

**Meow: Copy and Paste does wonders doesn't it? xD Also it was more like when a cat grabs another's throat no biting involved . Not a death bite certainly. What imaginary friend? **

**Supernova750: Glitterpaw won't really care. At first. Also, Fox will return before the end of the book, but she won't have another big role till the 3rd or 4th or 5th book. **

**Leopardpaw: (I was writing this when you reviewed! xD) Explained above.**

**Disclaimer: Fine. *Cries* I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Glitterpaw dragged her back legs towards the gathering. Although she was quite tired from dragging herself, she was quite excited to go to the gathering. Her bright blue eyes shone with excitement, whist Harmonypaw helped guide her to the clearing where the gathering is held.

"It's so large!" Harmonypaw mused. "You'll be amazed when you see it!"

Glitterpaw grunted, not wanting to waste energy replying. She did not want to be carried into the gathering. How embarrassing would that be?

"And the leaders stand on an old stump to address the clans, while the deputy's stand on the roots." She meowed. "It's so amazing. You'll love it"

Glitterpaw blinked what would the cats think of her? Would they think she was just some useless lump of meat, bones, and fur like some of her clanmates, or will they accept her for her medicine cat skills like Echostream and her sister. '_I hope they accept me.' _She thought sadly.

Finally they reached a large clearing, surrounded by many bushes. The smells of many cats came from the center of the clearing. '_I wonder who I smell, DawnClan or MistClan?' _she wondered.

Fernstar stopped the patrol on the edge of the clearing, away from the cats. She stood motionless for many heart-beats. Suddenly her ear flicked and she bounded into the clearing, LeafClan following her. Glitterpaw also followed, more slowly. She cursed as Harmonypaw left her to go talk to the other apprentices in a group on the other side of the clearing. '_I'll never make it over there!' _she protested in her mind.

Suddenly she felt a tail land on her shoulder. She turned and saw Echostream, blinking at her with her blind, round, blue eyes. "Follow me. The medicine cats meet over here." She meowed motioning to a spot under a bush, close enough for Glitterpaw to drag. She nodded, and followed her mentor.

In the bushes sat Littlefern, Spottedsky, and Featherpaw. But Littlefern looked distracted, almost hostile as Echostream and Glitterpaw came up. Echostream flicked her ear in greeting to the other medicine cats. Spottedsky and Featherpaw twitched her tail, in recognition, but Littlefern just narrowed her eyes, then she unsheathed her claws, but quickly sheathing them after a glare from her Spottedsky.

'_I wonder who put ants in her pelt?' _thought Glitterpaw as she positioned herself next to Echostream on the DawnClan medicine cats side. '_I hope they don't think LeafClan did something. We don't need a battle at a time like this.'_

* * *

Harmonypaw left her sister to join the other apprentices._ 'She'll be fine.'_ she reassured herself.

Five apprentices sat, clustered around in a circle. The DawnClan apprentices warmly greeted her, but the MistClan apprentices gave her a harsh glare. _'Whats gotten into their fur?'_ she crossly thought as they turned away from her.

"How are you.." she began to ask, but was interrupted by Fernstar who stood on the great stump, "All cats! The gathering has begun, please quiet down now!" she yowled. Murmurs began to cease and Harmonypaw looked around the clearing, DawnClan cats cat with MistClan and LeafClan, but no MistClan cats sat by or greeted any of Harmonypaw's clanmates. Only giving them harsh glares and accusing stares.

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ she thought.

Hollystar stood first, "If it is alright if I begin," she started, looking to the two other leaders who nodded encouragingly. "Well, one of our apprentices was recently made into a warrior. Blackpaw is now Blackthorns, and Pearlclaw has moved into the nursery expecting kits. Runningleap died after he was attacked y a dog during a patrol. That is all."

She nodded to Fernstar, who stood up, ignoring the hostile glares from the MistClan cats and Mintstar herself. "LeafClan has made two new warriors, Fogpaw is now Fogbreath, and Streampaw is now Streamsplash! Also we exiled an apprentice after she attacked our medicine cat apprentice Glitterpaw. She is now known as Foxheart, though she calls herself Fox. Flickerflame also recently moved into the nursery. That is all."

Mintstar immediately stood up, "Is that all?" she taunted her fur bristling with raged.

"Yes?" meowed Fernstar confusedly.

"What about your cats _prey stealing_?" hissed Mintstar, looking like she might launch herself onto Fernstar.

All LeafClan cats began to protest angrily, but Fernstar silenced them with her tail. "Who are you to accuse us?" she challenged.

"We have evidence!" screeched Mintstar.

"What evidence?" challenged Fernstar again, keeping her cool.

"We have LeafClan scent on fresh kill!" screeched Mintstar.

Fernstar blinked, "You do?"

Mintstar nodded happy that she had broken Fernstar's coolness. "Even if you didnt know about any prey stealing, we will still attack. So expect an attack!" She hissed. "MistClan is leaving!" She announced loudly.

The MistClan cats followed theor leader as she climbed the slope to the clearing exit. As she walked out, Mintstar turned around, "We will attack Fernstar, and we drive LeafClan from the forest forever!" She hissed delightedly. She turned and lead the patrol through the underbrush and away. Leaving a very confused and angry LeafClan.

Hollystar turned to Fernstar, "Is this true?" She asked.

Fernstar numbly shook her head, and Harmonypaw realised how much a blow this was to her leaders sanity. First Fox, now this?

Hollystar nodded and left, and Harmonypaw couldnt tell if she belived Fernstar or not. No matter what anyone believes, LeafClan was in terrible danger, and some cat had caused it. One of her clanmates might have just doomed LeafClan forever. And she wouldnt stop till she figured out who...


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello everyone! we have a winner for the 150th reviewer! Jayleaf1 has won and since pm'ing is disabled on your account you can post your character sheet in the reviews. Also it is only a small part. Sorry. **

**Sheet (Only for Jayleaf1)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Pelt Description: **

**Eye color:**

**Rouge or Loner: **

**Other:**

**Next I am excited to say that my writers block is gone! Also if you were wondering, this story will be over at chapter 35. The battle will be around 25 or so. **

**Remember the prize for 200 reviews is that you get to ask 5 questions about the series.(You must be able to pm) So shoot for the stars. **

** Replies to reviewers:**

**Fuzzypelt: I never said that! **

**darkdreamsXsilentclaw: Oh that's okay! I was at first confused!**

**Meow: I probably just hit the 'd' key when typing. Sorry.**

**Jayleaf1: I won't confirm anything at this time. It could be her, but it could be a LeafClan cat. I haven't decided yet.**

**SuperNova750: I never said that! **

**SplashHart: No Mintstar really believes that LeafClan is a threat to MistClan. Any respectable leader would confront the clan, but she might have gone to far at the point were she threatened to drive out Leafclan.**

**MowPowTime: Thanks!**

**Jayleaf1: Ummm okay?**

**Jayleaf1: who?**

**Jayleaf1: Done! Sorry, I thought it was T. Congrats!**

**Oci Oceana: IDK**

**Leopardsky: Mintstar isn't nuts. (Explained above)**

**Jayleaf1: I better explain, huh? Okay, when I was born there was a cat named Sophie. She had a kitten, my current Sophie, and later died from a stomach blockage. so Tansypaw, in essence is Sophie 2. But I do miss the first Sophie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Glitterpaw dragged herself back to camp. The usual chatter after a gathering that Glitterpaw had seen when the patrols returned was replaced with angry murmurs and clenched teeth, for most of LeafClan was reeling from Mintstar's threat.

Personally, Glitterpaw didn't know what to think of the threat. Who was catching the prey? It had to be someone with a LeafClan scent, but she could figure out any cat that would want to get their clan into a mess like this. But one thing, she would figure out who was doing this to her clan, LeafClan, and she would make sure they were punished severely for their actions.

She perked her ears as she heard up ahead; Silverfur angrily talking to Fernstar who looked even more shaken then after Fox was exiled. Her brown spotted fur was tangled and she made no attempt to groom it.

"Fernstar, we must attack first! If we don't we will be driven out!" Silverfur practically yowled, causing many warriors to look in their direction.

"No, this is a clan of traitors. They deserve to be driven out." Meowed Fernstar blankly, as if she really didn't care about what happened to her birth clan.

Silverfur stopped walking and blinked, hurt came off of her in wave, threating to choke Glitterpaw's senses.

Fernstar didn't notice and continued to lead the patrol through the bushes and into LeafClan territory.

Glitterpaw let out a sigh; clearly the threat of MistClan was taking a toll on Fernstar's mental state. _'Too bad there are no herbs for mental health.'_ She thought.

Shortly after, the patrol arrived back at camp. The cats that had not gone to the gathering but had instead stayed back at camp swarmed around the patrol.

"What happened?" cried Sweetpaw when she caught hold of her mother's look.

"Why is Fernstar so angry?" asked Flickerflame, who had just moved into the nursery days before.

"Mintstar did what?" screeched Rippleclaw.

"Prey stealing?!" hissed Archfur irritably.

"Quiet!" screeched Fernstar her tail lashing and fur bushed up to twice its normal size.

The cats quieted, eyes open wide and questioning stares followed Fernstar as she slowly made her way to the tree that made her den. Her brown fur kept getting tangled in the branches, but instead of stopping to untangle it with a quick wash she continued up, fur ripping out leaving patches of brown spotted fur in the tree.

"At the gathering tonight, Mintstar leader of MistClan accused LeafClan, our clan, of prey stealing!" Fernstar yowled, her voice loud and angry.

The LeafClan cats that had come to listen under the tree hissed defiantly fur fluffing up and claws unsheathing.

"Liars!" hissed Sweetpaw who stood next to Glitterpaw.

_'If only she realized that someone in LeafClan might be the liar. Not MistClan!' _Glitterpaw thought.

"Mintstar warned us that they would attack!" Fernstar yowled.

The cats of LeafClan began to growl.

"We need to attack first!" Archfur yowled from the bush that the elders slept in.

"She also warned that MistClan would drive LeafClan out of the forest!" Fernstar continued

At this several LeafClan cats leapt up, claws unsheathed looking for MistClan cats to sink their teeth into. Glitterpaw sat, a dark cloud loomed over her, _'Something bad is going to happen.'_ she predicted. _'Something that will involve all of LeafClan and most importantly, Fernstar.'  
_

"We will have to fight them! We don't deserve to be driven from the forest!" cried Rippleclaw.

Fernstar shook her head, "We deserve it…" she meowed.

A stunned silence filled the clearing like the noise after prey is killed, utter quiet.

"We are the traitors." She continued. "I believe Mintstar and MistClan are doing the forest a favor by getting rid of us. One less clan of traitors!" she hissed. "Every last one of you are traitors!"

Finally Fogbreath jumped up, fur bristling with rage "Who are you to accuse us? Your daughter was the traitor!"

Fernstar stood for a moment, her eyes narrowed, then widened. She stumbled as her eyes glazed and she tumbled to the ground. Silverfur leapt out, paws stretched as Fernstar plummeted towards the ground. But she was to slow, Fernstar landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. Her body splayed in awkward positions and fur tangled and knotted.

Sweetpaw jumped up, "Mother!" she cried as they clan swarmed around their leader. Glitterpaw stood frozen, _'Help her you mousebrain!'_ she thought but she couldn't get her paws to move.

Suddenly Echostream yowled, "Move out of the way!"

The clan cats parted, allowing the medicine cat to rush up to her, "Glitterpaw, go get poppy seeds and some wet moss," Hissed Echostream.

Glitterpaw stood ridged looking at her mentor in shock.

"Go!" Echostream screeched, causing Glitterpaw to stumble and pull herself to the medicine cat den. She quickly went to the back of the store and grabbed the poppy seeds, and she grabbed a bunch of moss, wetting it in pool. She quickly pulled herself out and towards the scene. Echostream stood over Fernstar, head bowed. Glitterpaw opened her mouth to ask but Echostream answered her question before she even asked it.

"She's dead." She stated plainly.

Glitterpaw looked, "How many lives does she have left?"

The rest of the clan edged forward wondering if their leader was truly dead, maybe there was hope!

Echostream blinked her blue eyes emotionless. "None, that was her last life." She turned to Silverfur, "Tomorrow, I will journey with you to the starlight pool so you can receive your nine lives, Silverstar."

No hope.

_'She was right, something bad did happen to Fernstar and LeafClan, but a good thing also happened. We now have a new leader, Silverstar!' _Glitterpaw thought.

* * *

**So now I am going to do a fact from now on about the characters in the story.**

**Fact: Tansypaw is blind in her left eye, but she doesn't show it in fear of being kicked out of LeafClan.**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: **

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter, this one is just a filler, and my writers block is bugging me. I don't have it though. **

**Also I drew out all the LeafClan cats and posted them on my DeviantART account. (Also I want to know if you can post links in stories. If I can, in next chapter I will post the link to the picture. If I can't you guys will need to find it yourselves. My Username on DevaintART is the same on here 'Wolftacoz')**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**FallingSilver29: Thanks! I will.**

**Supernova750: That might be the sickness... (Opps.)**

**XHeart of DarknessX: Yep, too bad Foxpaw's not gonna like it xD**

**ShastamaeFirepool: Eyep. (Big Mac impersonation) **

**Leopardpaw: Me too... She was a good leader but the sickness really effected her. (Opps! Again)**

**SplashHart: I love how you guys always blame Fox for everything! xD **

**Jayleaf1: Okay she will appear in the next chapter. **

**Leopardsky: That is what the facts are for!**

**Guest: They will, the sickness might have caused some of it. (Opps again, and again)**

**Oci Oceana: Oh okay! xD I replied to both! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Blah, Wolfy does not own warriors. Maybe!**

* * *

Glitterpaw sighed as she and Echostream performed the sacred ritual to send Fernstar to StarClan safely. she grimaced as she rubbed the proper burial herbs into Fernstar's pet that are used to hide the scent of death, usually rosemary is the main burial herb. She took a long inhale, trying to steady herself, it was all to much for one night. All she smelt at first was the rosemary, thick and sweet in Fernstar's pelt, and just behind that scent was the faint scent of death, that Glitterpaw hated to smell whatsoever. But she smelt something else, something she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Sickness? That would explain Fernstar falling off of the tree so easily. But what kind of sickness. She sniffed Fernstar's pelt once more, trying to pinpoint the scent once again.

"Uh Echostream?" she doubtfully called out.

The blind she-cat turned, slightly annoyed that her apprentice was bugging her at a time like this! Especially while she was working, Glitterpaw knows better than this! "Yes Glitterpaw?" she replied with an annoyed edge to her normally soft tone.

"Fernstar smells, funny." Glitterpaw meowed pushing Fernstar's limp body away with her right paw away from herself.

Echostream snorted, slightly annoyed at Glitterpaw's treatment of her past leader's body, which should be given excellent handling for her service, but none the less walked over and took a tentative sniff after feeling the fear coming from Glitterpaw in waves. At first she could only smell the rosemary and other burial herbs, and a hint of death that could never be masked by the sweet scent of herbs. But suddenly the smell hit her.

She felt her paws wobble as she recognized the smell at once,_ 'No!'_ she thought desperately as she jumped away from Fernstar's body, almost knocking into a confused and scared Glitterpaw._ 'I'd recognize that smell anywhere!'_

She desperately hoped that she was wrong and her nose was playing tricks on her, but she took another sniff and there was no mistaking that scent.

"She didn't die from falling from the tree." asked Glitterpaw, from her side. Echostream jumped, almost forgetting her apprentice was next to her.

"No." replied Echostream hoping her apprentice wouldn't be too curious and ask how Fernstar really died. _'Please don't!'_ She silently begged Glitterpaw. _'I don't want to tell you! I don't want to stain you with this knowledge.'_

Of course Glitterpaw's curiousity got the best out of her like Echostream predicted. "Then how did she die Echostream?" she meowed not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

Echostream sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Glitterpaw straightened up, "Yes!" she answered, pushing away all of her doubts.

"Your sure?" confirmed Echostream hoping she would decide to change her mind and say 'No.'

"Yes!" cried Glitterpaw growing quite impatient.

"Glitterpaw," sighed Echostream. "Fernstar didn't die from the fall. She had Blackcough, and you, I, and the rest of the clan might catch it now."

* * *

Harmonypaw sat outside of the clearing, Glitterpaw and Echostream had brought out Fernstar's body into the clearing to mourn, but told that no cat could go near her. She had some sort of sickness hat they wouldn't say to the clan, but Harmonypaw realized it was bad because Glitterpaw looked like she might throw up.

She spotted Silverfur sitting next to Mistysky, quietly talking and casting quick glances to her. Oh no!_ 'Am I in trouble?'_ Harmonypaw thought, hoping that they were just talking about her training.

Suddenly they both stood up and walked towards her. Oh no! I really am in trouble.

"What did I do?" Harmonypaw whimpered as they both sat next to her, curling their tails neatly around their paws.

Silverfur blinked, "You didn't do anything. Me and Mistysky were talking about your apprenticeship."

_'Oh no! They are going to make me into a kit again! But I want to be a warrior!' _she bowed her head.

"Why do I have to give up my apprenticeship? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a voice barely a whisper.

Mistysky blinked, "You don't have to give up your apprenticeship. When did we say that?"

Harmonypaw looked up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Really?"

Silverfur nodded, "Yes. Mistysky has something to tell you."

Harmonypaw turned to her mentor. "Yes?"

"I'm having kits!" Mistysky cried.

"Kits? But then who will be my mentor?" Harmonypaw asked, blinking repeatedly.

"I will be." meowed Silverfur. "When I get back from the starlight pond, we will start training again." she meowed, dipping her head to her new apprentice before walking off, Mistysky following close behind.

_'I can't believe it!_ The leader is my mentor!' she thought happily. _'But LeafClan is in a whole lot of trouble. I hope we can sort this out with MistClan before it comes to a battle.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter will be better and longer! I promise!**

**Fact: Fogbreath's parents are Mistysky and Rippleclaw. Rippleclaw and Mistysky are mates and Mistysky's new kit's father is Rippleclaw too.**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: So this chapter might make you sad, but it is necessary to the plot of the story. **

**Anyways, we are less than 30 away from hitting 200 reviews so review if you want the prize. **

**Anyways, yeah so we are nearing the end of the story. We have 10 more chapters! Horah! **

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Oci Oceana: Yes. It has been mentioned twice in the series. It is the final stage of Green-cough and almost always fatal. **

**SuperNova750: There will be an epidemic but Glitterpaw won't get it.**

**Featherpool16: No problem!**

**Featherpool16: What Foxheart?**

**Featherpool16: Poor Sweetpaw...**

**Featherpool16: Didn't expect that did you?**

**Maplepool: Thanks! That means a lot to me~!**

**Jayleaf1: Thanks! I did!**

**SplashHart: I know! It's like Tinyclaw gets greencough! **

**I know you did it Mosspelt! **

**Leopardpaw: yes, Blackcough is almost always Fatal. LeafClan is sure in a lot of trouble. **

**Note: Pine will be in here more often! I was just introducing her in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Nope. I won't say it.**

* * *

Silverfur returned from the Starlight Pond at sunrise the next day, deeming a new name of Silverstar, the new leader of LeafClan. Immediately upon arriving home, she leapt onto the high tree and called a clan meeting. Harmonypaw sat under the tree, gazing up at her soon to be new mentor; all that Silverstar had to do was do a mentor changing ceremony. But LeafClan also needed a new deputy. '_I wonder which ceremony she will do first.'_ Harmonypaw mused '_Probably Deputy since that is more important.' _

"I have called this meeting for many reasons!" called Silverstar from the high tree, Harmonypaw shuddered as she remembered Fernstar's limp body falling from the tree and landing in a pile of fur below.

"First in order for LeafClan to remain strong, we need a new deputy!" she cheered; many of the clan peeked up brightly hoping it would be them.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LeafClan will be Lilyheart." She announced.

"Lilyheart! Lilyheart! Lilyheart!" the clan cheered, though many cats looked around doubtfully. Lilyheart after all was a very young warrior.

"Also, a joyful event has occurred in LeafClan. Mistysky is expecting her third litter of kits!" Cried Silverstar, pausing as the clan cheered, congratulating the new queen. "But that also means that her apprentice Harmonypaw will need a new mentor!" continued Silverstar as the cheering died down.

Harmonypaw felt her face grow hot as the LeafClan cats began to look at her, with an amused and curious gaze. '_They want to know who my new mentor will be. I bet it will surprise them!' _she thought happily, stopping herself from jumping up in joy.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Harmonypaw, your mentor is unable to teach you due to the fact that she is moving to the nursery, so your new mentor will be I, since I see a fierce light in you." Silverstar called, following the age long traditions.

The clan began to cheer her and Silverstar's names, but casting confused glances at their new leader. Harmonypaw snorted, '_Why is it so hard to believe that she sees greatness in me?' _she thought annoyed '_They are all just jealous!' _Harmonypaw concluded.

"That is all!" Silverstar called, as she jumped down. "I am going on a border patrol, I will take Nightpool, Autumnbreeze, Harmonypaw, and Fogbreath." She called. "Lilyheart will lead a hunting patrol, you can pick who you want to take."

Lilyheart nodded, "I'll take Tansypaw, Rainbowsplash, Foxglare, and Applefur." She turned to the rest of the cats, "The rest of you can stay in camp."

The cats that were not chosen to go nodded, and separated into groups, gossiping and enjoying the nice new-leaf weather. Silverstar nodded to Lilyheart and took off, her patrol following closely behind.

They started, by patrolling near the MistClan border since tensions were high right now and they were expecting an attack any day now. Harmonypaw followed closely to Silverstar, wishing that MistClan weren't so high strung right now so that she wouldn't feel so scared.

They walked along the border, spraying scent markers along the borders until Nightpool looked up, his yellow eyes emotionless.

"I scent loner." He warned, his bur bushing out and claws unsheathing.

"I do to." confirmed Fogbreath.

"Me also," meowed Silverstar

Harmonypaw parted her jaws wide, she could also scent it.

"Can you scent it Autumnbreeze?" asked Silverstar.

Autumnbreeze nodded, "Strong scent," she meowed pointing her paws towards a meadow "Over there."

"What about you Harmonypaw?" questioned Silverstar.

Harmonypaw realized this was a test, and nodded. "A she-cat, about 7 moons."

Silverstar nodded, "Great, lets confront her."

The patrol walked towards the meadow, following the loners reeking scent. Finally they came upon a brown she-cat with orange stripes and distinctive white speckles. She looked up at the patrol with emotionless green eyes.

"Who are you!" called Silverstar, her teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

"Pine." replied the loner voice still emotionless.

"Well why are you on Leafclan territory Pine?" hissed Silverstar.

Pine shrugged, "Cause I want to. but I'll leave now. This area has poor hunting anyways."she bounded away, not even looking back to see if the patrol would follow. Silverstar flicked her tail showing not to follow.

The patrol continued, "If we see her on our territory after sunset, you may attack her." she ordered her warriors. They nodded, since clan leader's word was law.

Suddenly Harmonypaw heard a menacing laugh. The patrol turned to reveal a MistClan patrol on the opposite of the border. It consisted of Mintstar, Flashstreak, Skywisp, Icespring, and Marigoldpaw. "Where's your fierce leader now?" mocked Mintstar.

Silverstar bared her teeth, "She is in StarClan." she stated.

Mintstar blinked, not expecting this, but she gave a wicked grin. "Then we could attack while your can is still mourning then?" she meowed happiness filling her voice.

Silverstar blinked, "Wait what?"

"MistClan attack!" screeched Mintstar, as she threw herself at Silverstar. Clawing the leaders pelt.

Harmonypaw blinked and looked around wildly. Suddenly Skywisp jumped at her, nipping her ears. "Ow!" she yowled, trying to hit wildly. Skywisp grabbed her scruff and began to slash her back pelt, causing Harmonypaw to cry out in anguish. "Stop!" she begged.

Skywisp smiled, "Not till your in StarCl.." she began, but stopped as Autumnbreeze barreled into her, knocking her off of Harmonypaw.

"How dare you attack an apprentice, not even half your size!" she hissed in anger.

Skywisp smirked, "I can _dare _whatever I want to _dare _Prey Stealer!" she screeched launching herself at Autumnbreeze. Autumnbreeze tried to move but she was to slow and Skywisp latched onto her throat, biting down hard.

Autumnbreeze let out a choked garble, and fell onto the ground as crimson blood began to pour out of her neck wound. It was like Glitterpaw's but ten times worse. Skywisp let go, and licked her lips.

Mintstar stopped fighting and looked at the carnage, Fogbreath lay in a pool of blood unconscious, Nightpool stood on unsteady feet as a fierce shoulder wound dripped blood, Silverstar stood, her left eye scratched over and bleeding, Harmonypaw lay on th ground losing consciousness, and Autumnbreeze was dead. "Good work warriors!" she called, then looking at Silverstar. "This isn't over! I won't rest till every LeafClan cat is either dead or driven from the territory.

Silverstar tiredly blinked as the MistClan patrol left, she turned to Autumnbreeze, "StarClan will miss you.." she murmured, pushing her nose into the tortoiseshell she-cats fur.

Harmonypaw let her head fall as a wave of blackness overtook her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was. _"No hope."_ and she didn't know who said it

* * *

**Aww, Autumnbreeze is dead. **

**Fact: Lilyheart will become the next leader.**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a week. I've been very busy. **

**Anyways, I have just finished, The Sun Trail today, and it was great. I luv Gray Wing so much! **

**Also, did you know that Finding Dory is coming out in 2015? I can't wait! **

**19 more away from 200, and the prize!**

**So enjoy this chapter, the battle will happen in one more chapter, so enjoy! **

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Leopardsky: Yep. MistClan is nuts!**

**Jayleaf1: I'll put Pine in more in the book. I'm not sure if she will join the clan though. We will see. **

**SplashHart: Yes, yes it did. ;(**

**Featherpool16: But Slenderman is so cool! MistClan sucks!**

**Oci Oceana: Since when did the clan leaders go to show the evidence. Also Mintstar is a very rash decion maker. **

**Leopardpaw: yep her name is Skywisp. **

**Ravenmoon101: Thanks!**

**Dewfeather4225: That's because it was rushed. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Uh hi….**

* * *

Taking Autumnbreeze's body back to camp was one of the hardest things Harmonypaw had ever done. The attack from MistClan had left the patrol confused and sad. Silverstar stood over the fallen tortoiseshell's body, her gaze sickened. Finally she turned to the patrol of cats, her eyes drooped, the pale green bowls round with guilt. Clearly she was blaming herself for the death. Fogbreath was still unconscious, though Harmonypaw had regain conciseness.

"Nightpool and Harmonypaw, will you please carry Fogbreath back to camp. I will carry Autumnbreeze." she sighed, beginning to lift the fallen warrior onto her back.

Nightpool, opened his mouth to protest, but Silverstar glared at him, quickly silencing him. Nightpool nodded though his eyes still sparkled in defiance and something else, and Harmonypaw knew that he was worried about her wounds, which were still bleeding. And maybe there was something else; maybe he was in love with the silver tabby she-cat.

Harmonypaw shook the thought away; she didn't need to get tangled in another cat's love life. She looked to Fogbreath, who lay on the ground in a heap of bloody fur and pain. She stiffened, knowing that if they didn't get him to a medicine cat soon he would most certainly die. She turned back to the black tom, who was gazing at the retreating Silverstar with those large yellow eyes.

He turned to her, "We better follow her, unless we want our ears clawed." He meowed trying to lighten the mood, but Harmonypaw knew that he was also grieving for the death of Autumnbreeze.

They turned to Fogbreath's limp body and began to lift him, Harmonypaw holding the blue furred tom by his scruff and Nightpool holding him by his back fur; with their teeth. The slide the tom onto their backs and began to trudge home together, careful not to let the unconscious tom drop to the ground. They trudged through thorns and barbs until they reached the camp.

The guard, Sweetpaw stared at them in horror as the beaten patrol trudged into camp. The normal sunhigh chatter was quickly replaced by gasps and mournful wails as Silverstar gently dropped the fallen warrior's tortoiseshell body in the center of camp. Clan cats quickly ran up to it, staring in horror at their fallen clanmate. Glitterpaw and Echostream hurried out towards the patrol, Glitterpaw dragging her feet quickly.

Harmonypaw sighed as she carried Fogbreath's body into camp. She and Nightpool slowly, rested the unconscious tom on the ground as Glitterpaw and Echostream headed towards him. They arrived and Glitterpaw began to drag Fogbreath towards the den by his scruff. Harmonypaw felt her paws begin to turn to water and her mind whirled. She looked around confusedly and collapsed. She heard a gasp from Glitterpaw, who had dropped Fogbreath roughly to rush over to her sister. Nightpool looked down at her with worried yellow eyes, he was talking but Harmonypaw couldn't understand anything. She felt blackness threaten to overtake her and suddenly she fell into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was the word _'No!'_

* * *

Glitterpaw sat in the clearing, her paws neatly under her haunches and tail curled. Echostream had helped her get into the position and she wasn't going to leave it unless she_ needed _to. She remembered the horror of seeing her sister collapsing like that. She had left Fogbreath, which Echostream scolded her for, and immediately ran to Harmonypaw who blinked weakly before closing her eyes. She felt her head and realized her sister was brimming with fever. She had been sent out of the den by Echostream, since she thought it would be too hard to watch Harmonypaw in pain. Fogbreath had regained consciousness, but he was very weak and was still in the den.

Silverstar stood on the large tree, her wounds covered in marigold and cobwebs. Still there since she had refused to be treated till Nightpool, Fogbreath, and Harmonypaw were treated. Her fur was bushed up, and the rest of LeafClan terrified awaited her to tell what happened and why she and the rest of the patrol were so injured. The hunting patrol had returned a little bit after the injured border patrol and now Lilyheart stood on the tree roots looking grim. _'Silverstar must have told her what happened.'_ Realized Glitterpaw. _'I hope she tells us soon.'_

Silverstar watched the crowd, waiting for the last murmurs to quiet down. Finally when everything was quiet she opened her jaws, "I know many of you have heard that the border patrol that included me, Autumnbreeze, Nightpool, and Harmonypaw returned injured and Autumnbreeze was also dead." She started.

A mournful shriek pierced the air; sadness was etched into every sound. Glitterpaw turned to see Flickerflame, still lying over her deceased friend's body. Autumnbreeze's death seemed to affect Flickerflame the most; that can't be good for the kits.

Silverstar paused and let Flickerflame finish her wail. Finally when the wail cut off she continued. "While on patrol, we saw a rouge named Pine. She didn't attack, but soon after that we meet a MistClan patrol." Silverstar meowed.

Collective gasps rose from the crowd as they anticipated what she was going to say next. Silverstar waited, knowing that her clan was angry and scared. Soon the murmuring quieted down and Silverstar began to speak again. "They ambushed us. A warrior named Skywisp attacked Harmonypaw viciously. Autumnbreeze then attacked Skywisp, because Skywisp was planning on killing Harmonypaw."

The cats gasped, for trying to kill an apprentice was horrible. Glitterpaw felt the fur on her spine fluff up, no one who hurt her sister without getting clawed! She looked down at her useless legs and frowned.

"Autumnbreeze bravely defended Harmonypaw, but the warrior Skywisp took a cheap shot. And... and... she killed Autumnbreeze."

Many cats yowled with anger, and Glitterpaw watched as Harmonypaw shrank down on the ground as her clan mates turned their gazes to her.

"We must attack MistClan!" shouted an angry voice. Glitterpaw turned to see Flickerflame, her golden pelt fluffed up and her eyes sparkling with anger.

The clan began to chant out agreeing with her. Their claws unsheathed and eyes glaring hostility.

"Yes! We must avenge Autumnbreeze!" hissed Applefur.

"I agree!" screeched Sweetpaw.

"MistClan needs to pay for what they have done!" cried Rainbowsplash.

"Quiet!" screeched Lilyheart, her normally calm personality was gone, and anger flared in her eyes. She stood tall on the tree root, glaring at every cat that had begun to chant after Flickerflame. "This is _Silverstar's _decision, not yours!"

"No, Lilyheart." Meowed Silverstar, her head bowed. She looked up, a fiery determination burning in her pale green gaze. "We cannot let Mintstar and MistClan push us around and drive us out of our home." She jumped down onto the ground, her tail lashing in determination. "We will attack MistClan at dawn."

The clan began to cheer, and Lilyheart stood on the root, looking dumbfounded to be contradicted by her leader, and Glitterpaw didn't blame her. "Nightpool, Applefur, Lilyheart, Rippleclaw, and Hawklight meet me in my den to discuss battle strategies." Silverfur called, as her most senior warriors began to head for the leaders den.

Glitterpaw turned, blinking as the clan began to disburse into smaller groups. She turned to see Echostream heading towards her, her blind blue eyes were troubled.

_'Oh no! Could Harmonypaw have Blackcough?' _she thought worriedly as her mentor approached her slowly.

"Glitterpaw, I need to talk to you." She meowed, her voice calm. "It's about Harmonypaw."

Glitterpaw felt her blood turn to ice, _'Oh no!'_

"Glitterpaw," started Echostream, "Harmonypaw has Whitecough."

Glitterpaw sighed, relived that her sister didn't have the almost always fatal disease. But Echostream's eyes still looked haunted. '_Oh no, that's not it.'_

"Don't be relived so soon, Glitterpaw," Meowed Echostream. "It could easily turn into Greencough, and then into Blackcough."

Glitterpaw felt the world spin, as she fainted. Her sister couldn't die, she just couldn't. And that was all Glitterpaw thought of as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Fact: This is based on my warriors Message Boards clan called, Rainclan.**


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Hey guys! Happy spring break~ I bet your thinking, 'Yay! Wolfy will be able to update more often!' But your wrong. **

**I am going on vacation from Tuesday to Friday and can't write(Most likely.) And on Monday, I have to get 4 cavities filled, and I am terrfied! Please if you have had a cavity filled tell me if the shot hurts because I am having a panic attack. I might write more tomorrow or on Monday if I feel up to it.**

**Also, we are 2 reviews away from 200! Remember the prize! Who ever wins is very lucky! **

**Enjoy! (Sorry bout' the cliffhanger...)**

**Replies to my awesome reviewers: **

**Supernova750: Yay! Make me leader! Harmonypaw won't die...**

**RavenMoon101: It might start in this chapter.**

**Oci Oceana: Maybe...**

**Pumpkinfur: Wow, I actually forgot about Fox...**

**Jayleaf1: She won't die...**

**meow: She did develop it. But she was so paranoid that she didn't tell anyone. **

**wildstar: I might add her. I'm not sure,**

**wildstar: *above**

**wildstar: Maybe... Fox will have a mate.**

**Wild star: yep.**

**Wildstar: She kinda is.**

**wildstar: I just did.**

**SMILE: You'll see... ;)**

**Geronmio123: I know. It's been corrected. **

**SplashHart: She won't die. I don't know if Mintstar will die...**

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan: Thanks!**

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan: Defiantly. **

**(Enjoy this filler chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Gah my tooth hurts... I don't own *owwww* Warriors.**

* * *

Harmonypaw awoke sometime later, her throat burned, and her chest felt like it was full of angry hornets. She lifted her head weakly and gazed around, in one corner sat Echostream, carefully sorting herbs. In a nest on the other side of the den lay Glitterpaw. She was curled up in the soft moss nest, her tail curled around her paws in a position that she could only get in with help.

Harmonypaw let out a hacking cough, and Echostream turned to her. She quietly walked over, her paw steps light and dainty.

"Are you awake?" she asked, quietly so that if she wasn't awake it wouldn't wake her up.

"Yes," replied Harmonypaw, her voice hoarse.

Echostream nodded, "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Harmonypaw nodded, then blushed realizing that the she-cat was blind. Echostream smirked, obviously sensing her mistake.

"Glitterpaw!" she meowed rather loudly.

"Whu?" meowed Glitterpaw raising her head sleepily.

"Harmonypaw..." started Echostream.

Glitterpaw bolted up, dragging herself over to Harmonypaw. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing," replied Echostream with a slight annoyance in her voice. "I want you to be her voice, since the whitecough is making her voice hoarse."

Glitterpaw nodded, "Ask away!"

"Does your throat hurt Harmonypaw?" asked Echostream.

Harmonypaw nodded, Glitterpaw turned, "Yes." she meowed.

"Does your chest hurt?" asked Echostream.

Harmonypaw let out a hacking cough, and weakly nodded, Glitterpaw smiled, "Yes."

"Glitterpaw go get some honey, tansy, and catmint." Ordered Echostream.

Glitterpaw nodded and began to run, "Don't eat any of the honey!" hissed Echostream. Glitterpaw smiled happily and Harmonypaw knew that Glitterpaw wasn't going to listen to Echostream.

After a few heart-beats Glitterpaw returned, in her mouth was a bundle of leaves with a golden substance dripping out of it, five stocks of catmint, and seven tansy leaves. Golden liquid dripped from her muzzle.

Echostream sniffed distantly, "I told you not to eat the honey!"

"Sorry," meowed Glitterpaw, not sounding sorry at all.

Harmonypaw snickered as Glitterpaw dragged herself over to her. She laid down a leaf wrap with a golden liquid pooled in it. "Lick this up." Glitterpaw instructed. "It'll help your throat."

Harmonypaw nodded, and began to lap up the sweet golden liquid. Her throat began to cool down and she sighed, the sweet honey felt like StarClan in her mouth.

"Now eat these stalks," directed Glitterpaw as she pushed the catmint towards her sister. "They will fight your whitecough."

Harmonypaw nodded, and grabbed the stalks and sucked the juices out of them. They were delicious, and Harmonypaw relished the taste. Finally Glitterpaw pushed up the leaves, "Eat this tansy. It will help your cough."

Harmonypaw grabbed the leaves and began to choke them down. They tasted bitter compared to the sweet honey and delicious Catmint. "Why couldn't you have given me these first and then the honey?' she jokingly asked.

Glitterpaw shrugged. "I didn't think about it." She admitted.

Harmonypaw nodded, but paused as sound came from the den exit. "All cats old enough to climb meet me beneath the high tree for a clan meeting," called Silverstar from the high tree outside the Medicine Cat Den.

"Did she announce Autumnbreeze's death yet?" asked Harmonypaw, her voice high pitched.

"Yes," replied Glitterpaw. "She's probably announcing the battle plan."

"Battle plan?" asked Harmonypaw, her mouth suddenly dry.

Glitterpaw nodded, "The clan has declared war with MistClan and its leader Mintstar." Meowed Glitterpaw.

Harmonypaw nodded and watched as the clan began to gather.

"Glitterpaw please take Harmonypaw out to the clearing," meowed Echostream.

Glitterpaw sighed, "I was going to sleep, but fine!" she pouted.

Glitterpaw followed Harmonypaw out of the den and into the clearing. Harmonypaw helped Glitterpaw sit down. "I'm so useless. I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not the other way around." meowed Glitterpaw sadly.

Harmonypaw didn't reply. She felt bad for Glitterpaw since what she said was sadly true. She looked up as Silverstar stood on the high tree.

"I have decided the battle plans!" she announced. "Lilyheart will lead a patrol to attack MistClan's camp. Then a patrol lead by Nightpool with hide in the trees until Lilyheart yowls the signal. Then I will lead a patrol as backup. The cats in Lilyheart's patrol will be Tansypaw, Applefur, Minnowsplash, and Hawklight." announced Silverstar. "My patrol will have Harmonypaw, Blizzardpaw, Rainbowsplash, and Creekripple…"

"No!" screeched Echostream. "Harmonypaw cannot fight."

"Why?" Silverstar asked slightly annoyed.

"Because she has Whitecough!" cried Echostream.

The crowd gasped and Silverstar stood open mouthed.

"Sorry I didn't know." She apologized. "Harmonypaw will not go on the patrol."

"Well then, Nightpool's patrol will be Foxglare, Streamsplash, Sweetpaw, and Rippleclaw. This meeting is over, all cats selected to go on the battle patrol please have a good night's rest." She meowed jumping down from the tree's branches.

The crowd dispersed, and Glitterpaw and Harmonypaw returned to the den. Glitterpaw dragged herself over to her nest, and Harmonypaw helped her curl up. Harmonypaw then returned to her own nest, which smelled of sickness. Glitterpaw looked at Harmonypaw. "I'm going to go to sleep, wake me if you need anything." She meowed. Harmonypaw nodded and studied the den, Fogbreath laid in a nest a few away from hers. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"You're awake?" he asked.

Harmonypaw nodded. "Good." He meowed. "I was scared you had died."

Harmonypaw blushed and ducked her head, "I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm really tired."

"What? No! Stay awake! I want someone to talk to." Fogbreath protested.

"Bu I'm so," Harmonypaw meowed yawning loudly. "Sleepy."

She rested her head on her soft moss nest whist Fogbreath protested. The last thing she heard before she fell into a peaceful sleep was, _'Aww… Now I'll be really bored.'_

When she blinked open her eyes she saw a she-cat. Her brown tabby fur was bristled and her green eyes were narrowed and hostile. She stood sniffing the scent. She knew she should remember it, but she just couldn't pin-point it.

Suddenly she awoke to a loud cry. Her hackles rose as she recognized the words and the voice of the caller.

"MistClan, Attack!" screeched Mintstar as dark MistClan warriors ran into camp. Claws unsheathed, looking for blood and death.

_'Oh no!'_ thought Harmonypaw as Glitterpaw, Echostream, and Fogbreath stood upright, expect for Glitterpaw who looked up, terrified. _'They are going to drive us out, just like they promised to do, last gathering!'_

* * *

**Fact: Lilyheart is my personal OC and Rainbowsplash is my friend's OC (Rainbowsplash and Lilyheart are sisters.)**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Please don't hate me for this chapter. ._. Tomorrow I got to go the dentist and I am really nervous. I'm scared. **

**The winner of the contest was RavenMoon101 and she has one week to respond to my pm. **

**(Sweetpaw POV)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ravenmoon101: thanks!**

**Ravenmoon101: Congrats!**

**Leopardsky: Some will die.**

**Ravewing of ThunderClan: Yes. Some cat will die.**

**SMILE: Here it is.**

**Featherpool16: NOOOOOO**

**Featherpool16: *already pm'ed you***

**jayleaf1: Who knows.**

**Oci Oceana: Sorry, but here's another one.**

* * *

Sweetpaw bolted upright as a cry sounded across camp. "MistClan attack!" screeched a voice who Sweetpaw guessed was Mintstar. Dark shapes jumped into the apprentice den, she felt claws graze her shoulder and she let out a yowl of pain. She turned to see a silver and white she-cat with haunting amber eyes. The cat grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her into the clearing.

She turned and began to pummel the cat's belly. The she-cat let out a yowl of pain and dropped Sweetpaw's scruff, giving her the opportunity to turn and swipe at the she-cats face. Blood spurted from the claw marks that Sweetpaw left and the silver cat let out a yowl and ran. Sweetpaw sighed and turned to see Blizzardpaw cornered by two toms, one she recognized as Tigerstare and the other was a dark spotted tom. Tigerstare scored his claws over Blizzardpaw's face. Sweetpaw crouched ready to spring towards the white she-cat but Tansypaw got their first.

"Leave my friend alone!" she cried, jumping towards the toms, and landing on the tom's back. She began to score her back claws down his spine, while he howled in pain.

Suddenly a silver she-cat launched at Tansypaw, "Leave my apprentice alone, you fox-dung!" she hissed, grabbing Tansypaw by her neck. Tansypaw let out a gurgle before falling on the ground, blood dripping from the wound. Blizzardpaw's eyes narrowed and her blue eyes betrayed rage.

"You fox-heart!" she screeched launching at the silver she-cat. She also grabbed her by the throat, only this time clamping on harder. The she-cat let out a cry and collapsed on the ground, dead.

The apprentice looked down at his dead mentor in sadness, "Hollymist, No!" he cried launching himself towards the dead she-cat.

Blizzardpaw turned, completely ignoring the death she had just caused. She turned to Tansypaw,who lay on the ground, blood coming from her neck in waves. "Tansypaw!" she meowed "Wake up."

"No!" screeched the apprentice. Blizzardpaw turned to see the apprentice launch at her. Trying to bite her neck, Blizzardpaw struggled, trying to avoid having her neck bitten. Sweetpaw launched onto the apprentice. She tried to drag him off of Blizzardpaw who was now just trying to avoid his snapping teeth.

"Mallowpaw!" screeched Tigerstare. "Kill her!" he cried, his eyes cover in grief. Clearly Hollymist and Tigerstare were mates.

"No!" she hissed, launching at Mallowpaw, she raked her claws down his spine, enjoying the loud yowl her let out. _'Serves you right,'_ she thought.

"Leave him alone!" screeched Tigerstare, dragging Sweetpaw off of Mallowpaw. "You are all cowards!"

Sweetpaw looked up into the tom's amber gaze, angry and hateful. "I am going to kill you for your clan's mistakes apprentice." he meowed.

Sweetpaw closed her eyes and braced herself, but opened her eyes as she heard a loud yowl. She saw Blizzardpaw kick Mallowpaw off of her where he landed in a heap. Blizzardpaw then barreled into Tigerstar, nipping his heels as he ran away from Sweetpaw who still laid on the ground. She slowly got up and turned to a moaning Tansypaw who lay on the ground a fox-length away.

"Wake up." meowed Blizzardpaw gently to the she-cat, who lay on the ground, bleeding heavily.

The she-cat looked up, "Goodbye." she murmured before going unconscious again. Blizzardpaw looked horrified, "We need to get her to Echostream and Glitterpaw right now!" screeched Blizzardpaw to Sweetpaw.

Sweetpaw nodded grabbing the she-cat scruff gently and dragging her towards the cave that made up the medicine cat den. As she neared she heard a scream come from inside. "No!" she cried, dropping Tansypaw and launching herself into the den. In the den lay an unconscious Glitterpaw, her body covered in scratches. Fogbreath stood over her, panting hard, his side bleeding, and old wounds open again.

He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry." he murmured, his voice consoling grief beyond anything Sweetpaw had ever heard

"Sorry for what?" asked Sweetpaw bewildered.

"They took her." he meowed, looking up. His green eyes haunted.

"Took who?" asked Sweetpaw, slightly irritated.

"They took... they took... took... Harmonypaw." he meowed, collapsing on the last word. Sweetpaw gasped, and turned, Mintstar stood over a body. Upon closer inspection she realized it was Silverstar's.

"No..." she murmured.

"This is not over!" warned Mintstar. "MistClan retreat!" she cried, her fur fluffed up.

Just as she saw the MistClan leave she saw a flash of ginger in the bushes and gleaming amber pools. Sweetpaw stumbled back, terrified _'Fox?' _she thought desperately. She blinked and Fox was gone, but she knew Fox was watching, watching as her clanmates died and were injured. _'I can't believe I ever called you sister!'_ she thought angrily.

She turned and it hit her, "MistClan kidnapped Harmonypaw!" she cried out, running into the clearing as many bewildered faces turned to her. Echostream who was standing next to Silverstar, looked up, fear in her blind eyes.

"What No!" she cried running towards Sweetpaw. "Please tell me your joking."

Sweetpaw looked into her blue eyes for once not creeped out by the thought of her staring at her but not really seeing her. "No." she meowed. "I'm not joking."

Echostream let out a yowl, "No!" she cried.

Sweetpaw turned to the clan, many bloody and ragged. "MistClan has kidnapped an apprentice of LeafClan. Harmonypaw has been kidnapped." she cried, her voice cracking at every syllable as tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. "We must do all we can to save her!"

The clan nodded as Silverstar slowly sat up, she raised a paw towards her head. "So what did I miss?" she meowed.

Sweetpaw turned to her, staring into her green eyes, the tears began to flow,"A lot..."

* * *

**Fact: Next chapter will be from Harmonypaw's view as she gets kidnapped. **


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: **

**Hello, sorry for no updates! Wait! No I'm not! I was on vacation! I couldn't update you guys! Hehe**

**And yes shots do hurt...**

**Plus to everyone who is giving me kits, I will add them. Flickerflame is having four kits. **

**Anyways. Time to reply to some reviews! (I might have to stop doing this if I continue to get so many reviews per chapter.)**

**RandomPizzas: Thanks and they do hurt.**

**Oci Oceana: Yep. ;(**

**meow: That plan seems kinda harsh to me...**

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan: Noesss!**

**snowheart: Again, I don't need kits.**

**ShastameFirepool: D;**

**jay's wing: I'm not taking kits**

**Leopardsky: Poor Tigerstare.**

**jayleaf1: Whuu?**

**RavenMoon101: Sorry, just assumed. Most of the warriors fanbase are female.**

**Pumpkinfur: me too!**

**DiamondAnime: Mine do, Nuff said.**

**SplashHart: They won't**

**SplashHart: Yep**

**DiamondAnime: Considering that was only added because of a review prize, your really a harsh criticizer.**

**Nightbreeze34: Not taking kits! -_-**

**Silverlightning79: Thanks! :3**

**This might be the last time I reply to reviews. Sorry.**

**Also, this is a very short chapter. Sorry bout' that!**

* * *

Echostream stood up quickly as a hoard of Mistclan cats invaded the LeafClan camp. She looked around the den, her sightless blue eyes worried. Suddenly she grabbed a leaf and began to pile herbs onto it. It took her mere heart beats and she turned her attention back to the remaining cats in her den. She blinked and looked at Fogbreath. "Protect them." she instructed. "I'm going out to treat injuries."

Fogbreath nodded and stood protectively over Harmonypaw and Glitterpaw. "I will." he promised. Echostream nodded and quickly ran out following the screeching of the clan cats.

Harmonypaw looked around, her chest hurt again and her throat burned. She let out a cough and Glitterpaw pulled herself over to her. "It's gonna be okay." she meowed trying to comfort Harmonypaw, but she could she the fear in Glitterpaw's eyes.

The three cats stood in the den for many heart-beats listening to yowling and screeching as fur was ripped and claws were embedded into flesh.

Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over the den entrance. Fogbreath let out a squeak of alarm that in an other situation would have made her giggle and laugh, but right now was not a time for laughing. Fogbreath turned to the two sisters and quietly ushered them into a crack in the den, one that he must have found during the time he was in the den and awake.

When they were concealed inside the crack, Harmonypaw peered out into the den, keeping her blue eyes from reflecting the light and showing her hiding spot. Two cats had entered the den, one was a large orange tom with the color of autumn leaves, with amber eyes and big white paws. Who Harmonypaw guessed was Flamebreeze from descriptions of the tom. The other was a hauntingly familiar long furred black she-cat with white ears, white chest, and two white paws.

Flamebreeze and Skywisp entered the den, talking in hushed voices full of scorn. Harmonypaw angled her ears to hear their conversation.

"So why are we in the medicine cats den?" asked Flamebreeze, the tom looking around in boredom like he'd rather be in the raging fight outside.

"Remember our mission?" asked Skywisp, impatiently, clearly the she-cat didn't particularly like Flamebreeze. "We grab the apprentice, Harmonypaw I think. I gave her some pretty good scratches so I' bet she is in here." she explained, "Plus it will be easier to catnap her in here, away from anyone who can help her."

Flamebreeze yawned and grunted, beginning to sort through moss as if Harmonypaw would be in the moss. Harmonypaw felt chills go up her spine, they wanted _her _they wanted to catnap _her_!

After a few heartbeats Skywisp looked up and sighed. "The little fur ball must be somewhere else. Come on, lets go find her." she meowed begging to walk to the den exit. Flamebreeze nodded and followed. Suddenly Harmonypaw felt her chest heave and she let out a loud splutter of coughs.

Skywisp turned, "They are in here!" she screeched, rounding around and noticing Harmonypaw staring out from the crack. Her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight and giving her away. "You!" she cried leaping towards Harmonypaw.

Harmonypaw let out a squeal as Skywisp, charged at her, grabbing her scruff and dragging her away. "Help!" she called to Glitterpaw who stood in the crack horrified. Suddenly her sister blinked and her eyes narrowed, her claws unsheathed, and her fur bushed up.

"No!"screeched Glitterpaw, who flung herself at Skywisp. But with her broken spine and no knowledge of fighting moves she was quickly incapacitated. Harmonypaw screamed as Skywisp began to scratch Glitterpaw repeatedly, realizing that Skywisp was going to kill her sister. "No!" she begged. "Please don't! Just take me! Leave her alone!" Glitterpaw's eyes closed as scarlet scratches appeared all over her small broken body. Scarlet pools formed on the ground below and a small trickle of blood cascaded from her mouth.

Suddenly Fogbreath leapt at Skywisp, clawing her muzzle. Though Skywisp still didn't let go of Harmonypaw. Flamebreeze, dashed along his side, ripping fur. Scarlet blood splashed on the ground, leaving red stains as Fogbreath turned. he stood over Glitterpaw who was covered in scratches and she was unconscious. "No!" he cried, not budging from the unconscious apprentice who could be easily killed if he left her. "Don't take her please!" he cried.

Skywisp turned to Flamebreeze, "Lets get out of here!" she cried, beginning to drag Harmonypaw away. Flamebreeze nodded and grabbed Harmonypaw's scruff also and they began to walk out of camp. Harmonypaw screamed, hoping to get attention from her clan, but Skywisp looked down at her crossly. "None of that." she scolded. "This will keep you quiet."

Before Harmonypaw could protest, Skywisp had shoved many poppy seeds into her mouth. She swallowed most of them from the unexpectedness of the action, and spit out the rest. Her vision began to shake and darken. She felt her body going limp and before she fell asleep she heard Mintstar screech, "This is not over!" warned Mintstar. "MistClan retreat!"

Harmonypaw fell into darkness for a second time that day.


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Truth be told, I was a little disappointed with the review this chapter. More reviews = More chapters/longer chapters, **

**Did you know that this is the longest chapter so far? No? Well it is!**

**Also I'm done replying to reviews. It takes to much time to...**

**So please enjoy this chapter which does incloud, FlickerflameXHawklight and HarmonypawXMousepaw. Enjoy!**

**~Wolfy**

* * *

That certain day was happy and sad at the same time. For one, Silverstar had lost two, not one of her nine lives. Considering Mintstar killed her again after she returned, from StarClan. Also, Harmonypaw, a certain apprentice of LeafClan had been kidnapped. After the battle a messenger from MistClan had arrived and reported that Harmonypaw would only be returned if Leaf"Can would give half of their hunting grounds to MistClan. Silverstar, though wanting to get Harmonypaw back, had to refuse the demands, considering that LeafClan would survive without the land to hunt on, and finally the messenger left, angrily threatening to kill and torture the apprentice until the demands were met. Silverstar hissed and ordered her warriors to chase the warrior out of the territory.

Although shortly after a miracle happened. Flickerflame began to kit, and though Glitterpaw was still unconscious, Echostream delivered the four kits. At first, Flickerflame was not going well, Hawklight, Flickerflame's mate was called to say his possible goodbyes. And the clan hung anxiously outside of the den, waiting for news on the queens condition. Hoping for no more death and sadness.

But luckily, Flickerflame came through the kitting and in the end lay with four kits suckling into her belly. One was a pale gray she-kit with darker stripes and blind green eyes, another ginger tabby she-kit with white paws and tail with multicolored eyes, another was a black tom with dark amber eyes, and the final kit was a tortoiseshell she-kit with warm amber eyes. (They haven't opened their eyes yet, just describing them to you.)

Flickerflame looked at the little bundle and let out a snort of amusement, which cause Hawklight to begin giggling wildly. Finally she looked at him her eyes warm and bright. "What should we name them?" she asked.

Hawklight purred and pointed to the small pale gray tabby she-kit, "How about we name that one, Jaykit?" he suggested.

Flickerflame nodded, and looked down to the small ginger tabby she-kit with the white paws. "How about Gingerkit, for her ginger colored pelt?" meowed Flickerflame.

Hawklight purred, "Yes! That's a perfect name for a perfect kit!" he purred. He turned to the black tom, then turned to see a dark tree outside of the den, almost the same color of the kit's pelt. "How about Ebonykit?" he suggested. "because his pelt is the same color of the bark over their." he meowed pointing his paw to the shiny ebony wood.

Flickerflame nodded, "That is perfect." she purred, finally turning her gaze to the small tortoiseshell kit. "She looks so much like her." she murmured, tears streaming down her face.

Hawklight moved his tail behind her spine and pulled Flickerflame towards him, nuzzling her. "Autumnbreeze will never be forgotten." he murmured. "She will live in our hearts forever."

Flickerflame nodded and looked up determinedly. "Yes she will." she meowed turning to the tortoiseshell kit, "We will name her Autumnkit in honor of Autumnbreeze." she declared.

Hawklight nodded and nuzzled Flickerflame's muzzle, "We have the most beautiful kits in the clan," he murmured.

"Only until mine come." scoffed Mistysky who lay in the corner, her belly round and plump. "You got a few sunrises until mine come." she meowed looking proud.

Flickerflame laughed and soon Hawklight left for the night. "Jaykit, Gingerkit, Ebonykit, and Autumnkit." she murmured "Those are your names little ones.."

As if on cue, Ebonykit looked up and blinked open his eyes. They were dark amber. Flickerflame purred as she pushed the tiny kit back into her belly.

"Sleep well little ones." she murmured as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Glitterpaw opened her eyes, the dark blue pools blinked tiredly then suddenly shot straight open. "Harmonypaw!" she screeched launching herself in the air towards an invisible enemy.

Fogbreath knocked into her. "Stop that." he spat crossly.

"Harmonypaw!" she cried, breathing heavily.

"She's gone." he hissed. "They took her."

Glitterpaw blinked, staring at him disbelievingly, "You let them get her." she meowed quietly, dangerously quietly.

Fogbreath ducked his head, "I tried." he murmured.

"No...no...no...NO!" screeched Glitterpaw again trying to launch herself towards Fogbreath, claws unsheathed. "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Fogbreath ducked, easily grabbing Glitterpaw's back legs and pinning her. "I'm sorry." he meowed softly as Glitterpaw squirmed under his paws. "I did try. I would have traded myself to get her back."

Glitterpaw continued to squirm, "Let me go!" she screeched. Fogbreath ignored her and stared in space.

Glitterpaw stopped struggling and looked up at him, "Let me go!" she screeched. Again Fogbreath didn't respond and Glitterpaw reached up one of her free paws and scratched his muzzle, leaving a large bloody wound.

Fogbreath let out a yowl and jumped back, freeing Glitterpaw who took the chance to drag herself out of the den. she paused outside to see if Fogbreath was following to stop her, but he stood in the den, the claw wound bleeding, staring into space with a haunted look in his eyes.

Glitterpaw turned away, she wasn't going to treat his wound, that foxheart deserved to suffer. In the clearing sat cats, talking in hushed murmurs. A cream she-cat sat in the center, weeping, a few cats standing next to her, trying to comfort her. Her aqua blue eyes were round and tears streamed down her face and onto the dusty ground creating small mud pools.

Gitterpaw pulled herself up to her mother, her mother turned and smiled as she saw Glitterpaw approach. She licked her ear and Glitterpaw returned the gesture. They sat in the clearing through the night, watching the bright stars and hoping that a new one wouldn't appear.

* * *

A light brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle, and patches of dark brown and black on his tail watched as Skywisp and Flamebreeze pulled the apprentice into camp. They carried her by her scruff, letting her haunches and tail drag through the dirt. She seemed to be unconscious.

The dropped the apprentice who suddenly jumped up, eying the MistClan cats that surrounded her warily. She was pretty lite ginger she-cat with darker swirls in her fur. She had brilliant blue eyes.

The tom blinked, his green eyes were curious. Suddenly Mintstar jumped onto the large log that she addressed the clan on. She looked down at the clan and let out a victory call. The rest of the clan followed quickly.

"We have successfully captured the apprentice of LeafClan. She will stay here until our demands are met." called Mintstar. "Stonebreak please go to the LeafClan camp and tell them our demands." Mintstar instructed. Stonebreak nodded and darted out of camp.

In the middle of camp lay Hollymist, who had been killed in the battle. Tigerstare and Mallowpaw laid by her, their noses buried in her fur.

"Mallowpaw." meowed Mintstar. Mallowpaw looked up, sadness glinting through his eyes. "For your bravery in the battle today, I believe you are ready to become a warrior."

Mallowpaw stood up stunned, but nodded nonetheless.

"I, Mintstar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." meowed Mintstar. "Mallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

Mallowpaw swallowed, sadness coming to his eyes. A single tear fell out, but no more. "I do!" he cried. "I promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, and that means getting revenge for Hollymist's _murder_!"

Mintstar blinked stunned, like the rest of the clan, but then nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mallowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mallowbone. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan." declared Mintstar.

Mallowbone puffed out his chest proudly gloating as his new name was chanted. His eyes still betrayed sadness and grief. "Mallowbone! Mallowbone! Mallowbone!" cheered the clan, loudly.

Finally after every cat had finished cheering Mintstar turned to the apprentice, "Whats your name?" she asked.

The apprentice gulped and replied "har..Harmonypaw."

Mintstar scored her claws against Harmonypaw's face, leaving wounds. "You don't speak." she meowed. Harmonypaw nodded, her blue eyes large and terrified.

Mintstar turned to the crowd and began to sort through it until her gaze fell on the tom. "Mousepaw!" she meowed.

Mousepaw gulped, scared by his leaders actions towards Harmonypaw. "Yes, Mintstar?"

"You will take care of the _prisoner_." she declared. "Take her to the tunnel."

Mousepaw gulped and nodded, satisfied Mintstar turned and dismissed the meeting.

Finally Mousepaw walked over to Harmonypaw. "Move." he instructed. She blinked up at him, but obeyed none the less. He lead her to a tunnel that lead under the warriors den. It was small and there was barley any light in the den.

He lead her into it and unannounced to his clanmates helped her build a nest. Which his clanmates and Mintstar would have looked down on. He left and returned with a scrawny mouse.

"I'm sorry, this is all she will let me bring you." he explained. "I'll try to sneak in something later."

Harmonypaw and quickly ate the mouse, coughing a lot. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Harmonypaw blinked and looked up at him. "You can talk with me." he meowed with amusement in his voice.

"No.." she meowed, bracing herself. Then looking up, happy she could talk. "I have..." she started beginning to cough. "Whitecough."

Mousepaw blinked, "I'll tell Littlefern. Although she doesn't like your clan she wouldn't let you suffer."

Harmonypaw nodded and settled into her nest. Quickly she was sleeping peacefully, Mousepaw watching. Finally he stood up and left the den, on the outside was Dawnlight guarding the den.

"That took you a while." she commented.

"She's a handful," Mousepaw lied. Dawnlight nodded and resumed her position as Mousepaw returned to his lay in his nest.

He felt a chill as he realized that he might like Harmonypaw, maybe even love. With her beautiful ginger fur and mesmerizing blue eyes. Her voice that felt like honey on his tongue. He fell into sleep dreaming about the small LeafClan apprentice.

* * *

**OMG! Sudden MousepawXHarmonypaw. **

**So yes, I am pairing these two. Enjoy the relationship...**

**Fact: I didn't do a fact last chapter!**

**I'm gonna advertise my DeviantART:Wolftacoz! (Please go check me out!)  
**

**I'm also gonna start doing quotes down here, from things other than warriors. *gasp***

**Quote:  
"The future is in the Past. Onwards Aoshmia!" - Mabel Pines(Gravity Falls)**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Nope. Writers block has firmly grasped be. I can't write this story right now. **

**Its such a short and sorry chapter. I'll try to update you soon. I am just not in the writing mood for this story at the moment. Sorry. **

**Sorry for the shortness, don't kill me. It took a week to write this! DX**

* * *

Glitterpaw sighed as Jaykit let out another hacking cough. She watched as she shuffled uncomfortable in her nest, her blind blue eyes staring sightlessly into the den walls. She remembered when Flickerflame had come running to the medicine cats den, when Jaykit had opened her eyes. She wasn't responding to her mother and Flickerflame had immediately taken her to the den. Glitterpaw had made the diagnosis mainly because she was the only medicine cat who could actually see Jaykit's eyes.

It was easy to diagnosis, since she had remembered how Echostream's eyes looked, with their pale gray film that covered the brilliant blue irises. Flickerflame at first refused to believe her kit was blind, but it quickly sank in and she learned to live with it. It had been about a moon since Harmonypaw's kidnapping, and at the last gathering, about 15 sunrises ago, MistClan again demanded territory.

About 5 sunrises ago, Gingerkit began to cough. Suspecting it might turn into Whitecough, Echostream gave the kitten some tansy and a little bit of catmint. Shortly after, Jaykit began coughing and they were both moved to the Medicine cats den, to prevent further infection. Gingerkit had died that night and she lay in a corner, her small body cold.

Echostream had told Flickerflame and Hawklight, who took the news badly, and Echostream gave them instructions to watch the two remaining kits closely for any signs of infection.

Suddenly Glitterpaw turned as the ferns that blocked the den, rustled. Hawklight padded in, in his mouth was Ebonykit. The young tom kit let out a hacking cough. Hawklight put him gently in Gingerkit's old nest and Glitterpaw quickly dragged herself over to the kit.

He had defiantly gotten the Whitecough that his siblings have had. "When did his cough start?" asked Glitterpaw.

Hawklight licked the kits forehead. "This morning."

"Fever?" questioned Glitterpaw.

"Yes." He replied. He turned to Glitterpaw, his eyes shining in fear and hope. "Please don't let him, Jaykit, or Autumnkit die! We can't handle it."

Glitterpaw felt her feet turn to water, "I'll try," she croaked, "But it is in the paws of StarClan."

Hawklight nodded and walked over to Jaykit, suddenly he stiffed. "Echostream!" he screeched.

Echostream appeared from the cave were the stores were held, she looked cross. "What, your screeching like a hoard of badgers are after you."

"Jaykit's not breathing!" he cried.

Echostream blinked and turned to Glitterpaw, "Get tansy, and some feverfew." she instructed.

Glitterpaw nodded and went into the stores grabbing what she thought was tansy and feverfew. She returned giving the herbs to Echostream. Echostream turned and frowned sniffing the herbs. "That not Feverfew or Tansy." She said, "You should know this!"

Suddenly Echostream's hackled downed, and she bowed her head. "She's gone." She murmured.

Hawklight let out a wail and Glitterpaw sat, it was her fault. Maybe if she had gotten the correct herbs, Jaykit might not have died. She hung her head in shame, barley noticing Hawklight gently laying Jaykit's body next to Gingerkit's.

Echostream used the burial herbs, not even asking for Glitterpaw's help and the two kits were put in the clearing. Glitterpaw came out and murmured an apology for letting Jaykit slip away.

* * *

Harmonypaw coughed, as Mousepaw padded in. He carried in his jaws a small rabbit, scrawny, and old. He dropped the rabbit next to Harmonypaw. "Here, I brought you this rabbit. This was all they would let me give you."

He nosed the prey, and some catmint and tansy fell out. Harmonypaw recognized it by it's smell. "Littlefern put these in the prey to sneak them into for you. She thinks it is wrong to hold you for ransom regardless of your clan."

Harmonypaw nodded, letting out a cough. She licked up the catmint and tansy.

She looked up at Mousepaw, who was watching her with big round eyes. "Yes?" she asked, her voice sounded foreign, and hoarse.

"Nothing." he meowed, his voice cool and flowing, like a river. He looked down at his paws and Harmonypaw looked away, _'What is this I'm feeling?'_ she questioned.

Suddenly she felt something curl around her tail. She looked down and saw Mousepaw's tail, curled around hers. She smiled, then frowned, snatching her tail away with her paw. She tried to ignore the hurt look Mousepaw was giving her. After a few heartbeats he stood up and walked out of the den, his tail low and head drooping.

* * *

**Fact: I am an artist more than a writer.(My art comes first.)**

**Quote: **

**Pakak: _"You're a funny color."_ ****Tonraq:_ "Yes, we've never seen a bear like you before."_ ****Lusa:_ "Well, where I come from, there are lots of bears like me."_ ****Pakak and Tonraq upon seeing Lusa, The Melting Sea, page 226 (hardcover) **


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Hello, sorry for the really late update. I got a lot of things on my plate. For one, my art always comes first and I had a _situation _that needed to be taken care of first. Also, this week is CRT week in NV so I'm really tired when I get out of school. At least, since I'm in 8th grade** **this is the last year I have to do CRT's.** **So sorry for the long update wait. Plus you guys might like how this chapter ends. **

**So yeah, enjoy and please review. I only got a few reviews last chapter, but last chapter was pretty sad and disappointin****g. So please review and I'll update soon, you know this is most likely a total lie. **

**Enjoy!**

**~Wolfy**

* * *

The gathering was in two sunrises and Harmonypaw willed them to go faster. She was tired of being kept in the MistClan camp, constantly hearing people call her evil. Mousepaw had continued to bring herbs secretly to her and she noticed her cough was almost completely gone, but her sore throat still persisted. She felt awkward around Mousepaw since the incident with their tails earlier and he no longer spoke with her while giving her prey and herbs. She secretly hoped that MistClan would bring her but she highly doubted it. She wanted the clans to hear her side of the story, not MistClan's. She already knew that the MistClan cats were instructed not to say anything about it and Minstar would address it. And take it; Harmonypaw didn't quite trust Minstar to tell what really happened.

Mousepaw entered the cramped den, sunlight glowing off his smooth pelt, brightening the den. Harmonypaw couldn't resist not smiling and she let out a toothy grin. He walked down to her, in his jaws was a large rabbit; he dropped it on the ground, and began to leave.

"Mousepaw wait!" she cried, a little too loud. He turned, his eyes flashing as Mintstar came into the den.

Her eyes blazed, "Did you just talk?" she asked, softly, dangerously softly. Her claws were unsheathed and she advanced dangerously close.

Harmonypaw whimpered not sure if to answer. Mintstar took it for a yes, "I see, breaking the only rule you have in this nice little den we have provided you."

_'It's about as nice as Mouse bile.'_ She thought, making sure to keep it to herself. Mintstar would surely claw her if she uttered that.

"We better give you a lesson." She meowed, her eyes bright and exited. "In front of the entire camp."

Harmonypaw took a step back, only to realize she was backed into a corner. She turned and watched Mintstar advance slowly, her paw steps small and deliberate. _'Is this what prey feels like?'_ Suddenly Mintstar lunged, her claws unsheathed, she grabbed Harmonypaw's chest fur, pulling her toward the den exit. Harmonypaw dug her claws into the ground and let out a silent scream as she was dragged towards her 'punishment'.

Mousepaw stood by and watched, with an unreadable stare as she was dragged into the clearing. MistClan cats were already stopping what they were doing and gathering around to see what was happening. Mintstar dragged her to a small section, with vines covering the ground. Two toms that Harmonypaw didn't recognize stood there, grinning. They both darted for her front paws and helped Mintstar pull her to the spot.

Finally she stood, not understanding what was going on when she noticed that they were wrapping the vines around her paws. She tried to move but, Mintstar stood next to her, keeping her still. Finally after her four paws were wrapped with the vines, Mintstar grabbed one connected to a large willow tree that stood over her and one of the toms grabbed another connected to another branch of the willow tree, to higher and tighter than the first. Mintstar wrapped the first vine around her belly, and the second vine was wrapped around her neck.

Finally they backed off and Harmonypaw tried to move, but she couldn't. The four vines around her paws were very tight, keeping her from moving around. The one around her belly kept her from lowering down onto the ground and the one around her neck, kept her neck up, exposed. She stood there, feeling nervous as Mintstar retreated to her den were she stood, her fur was puffed up and her eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Cats of MistClan, this prisoner was found breaking the rule of no talking. Now she is here, let the punishment begin." She yowled, jumping down to the crowd who cheered. She walked around, "We will leave her like this overnight, maybe she'll think twice about talking even though it is a rule."

Harmonypaw bit back a snort, and listened as the clan cats began to yowl and cheer. She blinked and tried to turn her head. But she ended up letting out a squeak of pain, as the vine tightened slightly. She stood there hoping and praying that this punishment would be over soon.

* * *

Mistysky gave birth only a few sunrises after Flickerflame, she had four kits. Wishkit, Amberkit, Branchkit, and Hopekit, were healthy and Mistysky kept them close, a bit worried about the green-cough that was sweeping through the clan. Wishkit was A ginger she-kit with a white splash of color on her belly fur and muzzle, Amberkit was A pure white she-cat with a slender body and a tuff of red fur at the end of her long tail, Branchkit was a brown speckled tom with blind eyes, and Hopekit was a orange ginger mottled she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Ebonykit had recovered and was back in the nursery, but the two queens were still hesitant in letting their kits away from them. Autumnkit was perfectly fine, she had opened her eyes a few sunrises ago and her ears had also opened. Ebonykit's eyes had opened, but his ears weren't yet. Silverstar had sent Sweetpaw on her last assignment today and Glitterpaw couldn't help but be happy for her friends good fortune.

Glitterpaw stood in the den, her silver fur was ruffled. She had just returned from picking more catmint just in case there was another outbreak. Suddenly she felt a poke on her shoulder, she turned to see her mentor, staring at her with those blind blue eyes.

"Tansy." she meowed.

"Cures coughs, can be used to cure wounds and poisons, Stops cats from getting greencough, Soothes throats." recited Glitterpaw barley thinking.

"Mallow Leaves."

"Soothes Bellyache."

"Heather Nectar."

"Sweetens mixtures,"

"Last one, Fennel?"

"Um... helps pain in the hips." she meowed trying to guess correctly.

"All correct." meowed Echostream "I think your ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to get your full medicine cat name." meowed Echostream, her eyes soft.

"What?" cried Glitterpaw in disbelief, "Are you joking?"

"Yes, I'm joking just to make you sad." meowed Echostream dryly sarcasm dripping in her voice. "No, we'll go at the next medicine cat meeting which is in about half a moon."

Glitterpaw licked her ear,"Thank you." she meowed.

"No, thank you." meowed Echostream. "You deserve it."

Echostream walked into another corner of the den, leaving Glitterpaw to her own thoughts. I'm going to get my full name soon! She thought happily.

Suddenly a call from outside the den interrupted her thoughts, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me beneath the high tree for a clan meeting." called Silverstar. Glitterpaw brightened, must be Sweetpaw's warrior name. I'll be there, she thought, as she pulled herself into the clearing, and I'll cheer the loudest.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Guess what! I got a surprise for you guys! Since I have been so inactive for writing storys I decided I was going to finish this story! And now I'm posting all the chapters! Hahahah Please review for every chapter that is posted and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! **

**~Wolfy**

**SplashHart: Yes! Do that! I would totally fav' that picture! **

**Leopardpaw: This will be a 6 book series. So yes there is going to be a sequel go check it out right now Its already posted! **

**Please go fav' the sequel on my profile if you want to contiue reading the story. Also review the new book! Choi! **

* * *

Glitterpaw dragged herself into the clan camp clearing. The fresh kill pile was freshly stocked and she grabbed a plump thrush, and settled down. Watching as Sweetpaw stood brightly and proudly, her chest puffed up. Silverstar stood on the high tree, her silver body concealed by branches. She looked frail, and Glitterpaw blinked_. I better tell Echostream, _she decided. _She might have caught the green-cough. _

"I, Silverstar, leader of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Called Silverstar

"Sweetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" questioned Silverstar, her voice calm and collected.

"I do." She replied quietly, her voice strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sweetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sweetberry. StarClan honors your calmness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LeafClan." Declared Silverstar.

"Sweetberry! Sweetberry! Sweetberry!" cried Glitterpaw, trying to get her voice to rise above the rest of the clans cheering. It must have worked because Sweetberry turned to her, gave a smile and then turned back to talking to the cats who were cheering for her.

Glitterpaw sighed and looked towards the sun. Tomorrow was the gathering, and she wondered if she would be going. The gathering would defiantly be interesting.

Fogbreath stood in the clearing, his green eyes unusually warm as he greeted Sweetberry. _I wonder if they will become mates. _She thought, curiously watching the normally rude and arrogant tom guide Sweetberry into the warriors den. Fogbreath had recently left the medicine cats den when Echostream declared him fit enough to do so.

Glitterpaw turned to the medicine cat den. She pulled herself in, in the corner sat Echostream, her slender silver body was arched as she prepared some herbs.

"Echostream?" meowed Glitterpaw flatly.

"Uh?" she meowed, turning around. "What do you want?"

"Well, um, Silverstar is looking frail." She meowed.

Echostream nodded, she seemed to understand very easily. "I'll talk to her later today." She meowed.

Glitterpaw nodded and settled down in her mossy nest, she hoped wherever Harmonypaw was being held that she was safe, warm, and comfortable.

* * *

Harmonypaw let out a gasp as the two toms untied the rope tying her neck up. She gritted her teeth as pain washed over her. Her neck felt as stiff as a dead mouse and her paws were nearly asleep. It took everything in her not to collapse on the ground at that very moment, relieved to be free from the constricting vine.

The toms untied the vines to her paws and her belly and she looked around warily. Mintstar stood on her den, her chest was puffed out and she brightened as Harmonypaw looked up at her.

"I hope you have learned your lesson prisoner. You LeafClan scum don't deserve the proper housing we have provided you in your uh, _den_." She meowed, brightly fake happiness plastered over her ugly face.

Harmonypaw gritted her teeth, her throat felt sore and her paws wobbled and she felt like she was made of water. _StarClan this punishment is horrible_, she thought.

"Return to your humble den that _MistClan_ has provided you." Instructed Mintstar.

_Humble my butt_, thought Harmonypaw. She stood on the spot, trying to will her paws to move her towards the den, but her paws seemed to be made out of water.

"Return to you humble den!" screeched Mintstar tail lashing, hackles raised, and fangs bore at Harmonypaw.

Harmonypaw let out a squeal and leapt away, her paws pounding on the earthy peat. She ran into the underground den, relieved to find it was empty. No Mousepaw in sight, she still couldn't believe it. He had ratted her out, after she had trusted him. _Well that will never happen again. _She thought crossly. _I won't trust that mange pelt ever again. _

She grabbed the fresh kill between her jaws, after no food for so long she was as hungry as a fox. She gobbled the rabbit that was provided for her and then began to make a nest; she sorted the moss and bracken till she was satisfied. She was about to curl up in it, then a shadow dropped over her. She gritted her teeth as the smell of Mousepaw hit her.

She turned her head away, ignoring the quit pawsteps that brought him ever so slightly closer to her.

"I'm… I'm Sorry." He murmured.

Harmonypaw turned away, her stomach felt like a hoard of bee's were flying inside it. _No you're not! _She thought angrily. _You'll go and do it again anyways._

"She followed me in, I didn't have time to warn you. I'm so sorry Harmonypaw." He meowed, his voice broke and Harmonypaw risked a glimpse back. Tears streamed from his eyes, leaving small mud puddles on the cold ground. "Please forgive me!" he begged, his voice low, so the rest of camp would not hear him.

Harmonypaw considered her choices, she could forgive him. But how would she know that he wouldn't go and rat her out again. But if she didn't forgive him, they might never talk again; and she would be awfully lonely.

"Okay." She meowed, her voice cracked painfully. She walked over to him and gave him a friendly lick on his muzzle.

He snorted and licked her back, "Thank you." He meowed. "I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted.

A question hung in the air like smoke from a forest fire. _What happens when I return to my clan. _Mousepaw closed his eyes and shook his head. Harmonypaw smiled, glad to have the question pushed away to be contemplated at a later date.

The two apprentices walked towards the nest, curling up together. Harmonypaw nuzzled her muzzle against his, her thoughts suddenly popped out unexpected. "I think I love you." She admitted softly, she immediately covered her mouth with her paw, blushing profusely. But Mousepaw didn't seem to notice, he was staring into her dark blue eyes a grin on his face. "I think I do to."


	34. Chapter 33

**Enjoy my pretties, 300th reviewer gets to ask 5 questions!**

* * *

Glitterpaw sat around waiting for the gathering patrol to leave for the gathering. Her legs were neatly tucked under her body and she glanced around, Silverstar stood in her den talking to Lilyheart, while Archfur spit at Silverstar's direction. He had been cross ever since Silverstar had told him he could not come to the gathering because of how high tensions were with MistClan.

"Young'un cat's think'in they know everythin'" he muttered.

Glitterpaw let out a laugh at this news and blinked. Sweetberry and Fogbreath were talking closely together and Glitterpaw pushed away a pain of jealousy. Obviously Sweetberry's view of Fogbreath had changed in the time that she had admitted that she never liked him. She clearly liked him and he clearly liked her, she wouldn't be surprised to hear about her having kits soon.

She continued to look around, Blizzardpaw and Tansypaw sat in a corner, eyeing the patrol. They still weren't allowed to be coming yet. They stared at the patrol with slitted eyes; Tansypaw's seemed to be more hostile than Blizzardpaw's. Glitterpaw didn't partially like Tansypaw, she wasn't the nicest cat, but she put up with the annoying furball.

Rainbowsplash, Hawklight, Nightpool, Minnowsplash, and Flickerflame were clustered in a group chatting ominously. Every cat knew this gathering would be very hostile and LeafClan needed to be prepared for anything. Echostream sat next to Glitterpaw, although she seemed to be listening to the casual conversations of the patrol, Glitterpaw could clearly see she was had her mind on other things.

Silverstar actually had a cold, but she refused to be absent to the gathering, claiming it would make LeafClan look weak. And though Echostream snorted, Glitterpaw had to agree. It would make LeafClan seem weak if their leader was not present at this gathering.

Finally Silverstar bounded over, Lilyheart following close behind. Personally Glitterpaw liked Lilyheart, she was very calm-headed, yet could be demanding at a time she needed to be. Glitterpaw couldn't doubt that she would make an amazing leader when Silverstar died. That is if Lilyheart was still the deputy at the time Silverstar died.

Silverstar gathered the patrol, gave a brief nod and darted out of camp. Glitterpaw awkwardly shuffled herself into position and began to drag herself as fast as she could.

By the time she arrived at the gathering she was exhausted. Her back legs were coated with mud and dirt and as she sat down she began to wash. She noticed all the clans were very far apart, the cats hackles raised and ready to spring if needed.

Mintstar stood on the stump, her fur puffed out and Silverstar walked over calmly and jumped onto another stump a good fox-length from Mintstar. Hollystar stood in the middle, she looked awkward and Glitterpaw couldn't blame her.

Glitterpaw sat as Mintstar jumped up, her eyes wild. "LeafClan has attacked us and taken hostage one of our apprentices. Mousepaw!" she screeched.

* * *

Harmonypaw lay in her nest, Mousepaw had been ordered not to go to gatherings and he was sitting next to her giving her long soothing licks on her back fur. She still had no idea why he was not allowed to come to the gathering. Maybe Mintstar saw him talking to her and was punishing him for it, Oh she hoped not. She didn't want to be responsible for his punishments.

She felt herself drifting into a calming sleep, her paws went numb and her belly felt cold. She cringed at the unpleasantness, but relaxed once she felt her paws gain feeling again and her belly warmed up to a comfortable temperature.

She opened her eyes to see a dark forest, in the middle sat a faint outline of a cat. She could detect a familiar scent. She recognized it, Glitterpaw. She turned to see her sister, dragging herself through the forest, ever so slowly. The outlined cat gave a smile? Harmonypaw couldn't tell and began to creep up behind her sister.

"Glitterpaw look out!" she cried. But Glitterpaw could hear her she guessed because she didn't turn her head or acknowledge she heard.

Harmonypaw bit her lip as the outlined cat continued to sneak up behind Glitterpaw. The outline had a familiar scent, one she just couldn't pin-point.

Suddenly the outline leapt out from a near bush, claws outstretched towards Glitterpaw. Glitterpaw turned and let out a scream as the cat landed on her and began to claw her. Harmonypaw ran towards her sister, and leapt on the cat, but she went right through the outline and Glitterpaw.

She backed up horrified as she watched her sister get shredded; she sealed her paws as she heard a deafing screech that ended abruptly. She looked up and saw her sister, lying on the ground, her back paws twisted awkwardly, and blood pooling at her belly were a long scratch leaked the crimson liquid in large gushes.

Harmonypaw stared at the outline, trying to recognize the scent, the scent that was just so close to being recognizable. Suddenly it hit her, the outline, the outline was Fox!

She watched as Fox smirked, _Took you long enough._

"Why?" stammered Harmonypaw trying to avoid looking at her dead sister.

_She ruined my life and she will pay! Be warned, you can not stop it. You will see your precious sister at my paws like THIS!_

"No!" screeched Harmonypaw leaping at Fox "I won't let you. I'll stop you!"

_How?_ Fox smirked._ You're in the MistClan camp. You sister only has a limited amount of time. Time is ticking Harmonypaw. Ticking!_

Harmonypaw let out a screech of anger and launched herself at Fox once again but Fox disappeared as she landed.

_Time is ticking._

Harmonypaw shielded her ears as Fox whispered it over and over and over in her ear. "No you won't!" she swore she swirled into sleep once again. "I will protect my sister you Fox-heart. I won't let you touch her and to do this, I will escape MistClan's camp, no matter what."

She let herself fall into an uneasy sleep but one thing was for sure, she would find a way out of her prison.


	35. Chapter 34

**It's over! Yay! Go follow, Favorite, and review on the new book once your done reading. After this enjoy the epilogue where you will learn Glitterpaw's full medicine cat name. **

* * *

The entire clear rang out in yowls of shock and anger. Glitterpaw's clanmates were yowling and spitting, fur puffed and shoulders hunched. Dawnclan cats were yowling in shock at the sudden accusation. But MistClan cats stood up, anger in there eyes as if LeafClan had really kidnapped one of their apprentices and were denying it, just like Glitterpaw felt now, maybe she felt even more.

Mintstar stood rigid on the stump, while Silverstar looked like she was about to attack Mintstar, and Hollystar stood awkwardly in the middle, eyes flashing back and forth between the two leaders. "NO!" she meowed, her voice hard adn her eyes determined. "Not right now. Contiue on with the gathering before you explain yourself and that random accusation." she demanded.

Mintstar flinched at the leaders harsh tone, but snorted none the less. "Whatever you want pretty."

"MistClan has lost a warrior in a battle with LeafClan, that they started." she meowed.

Glitterpaw let out a hiss of anger, _The she-devil! How dare she accuse LeafClan of starting that battle. They attack us in our camp at night._

"Hollymist will be mourned by her clan and her surviving mate Tigerstare. She was killed unhonorable by a group of warriors that cornered her and killed her in cold blood."

Glitterpaw spit,_ Hollymist was killed in battle by a couple of apprentices, but of course Mintstar would never say that. She'd rather make it seem like LeafClan did it on purpose with a group of warriors. More honorable for MistClan in the end._

"Also, one of our apprentices became a warrior. Mallowpaw is now Mallowbone." she cried. "That is all MistClan has to say, despite the apprentice being held captive in LeafClan. But sadly on of our elders died a few sunrises ago. Reedfur will be mourned also."

Silverstar spit at her and puffed up her fur. "Outrageous."

Hollystar looked at her with a glare and Silverstar looked down.

"Mallowbone! Hollymist! Reedfur!" cried the clans, all but LeafClan who sat there quietly, hatred coming from them.

"Silverstar your turn." meowed Hollystar.

Silverstar nodded fiercely, "Well first things first. Fernstar died shortly after the last gathering and now I am the leader of LeafClan. Also MistClan attacked us at our camp in an unhonorable sneak attack while most of our clan members slept. They also kidnapped on of our apprentices, Harmonypaw." she meowed.

At that moment, MistClan began to yowl and protest, despite the fact that Silverstar was telling the truth, it made her look very bad. Mintstar did nothing to quiet them and finally Hollystar stood up. "Quiet!" she yowled.

"Why?" challenged a MistClan cat.

"Your not our leader." challenged another.

"Because your leader is doing nothing to stop this outburst and she should be ashamed." Hollystar yowled.

Glitterpaw smiled as Mintstar bowed her head, despite Mintstar's way of acting at this gathering Hollystar was the oldest leader and most wise. The leaders didn't try to make her mad because well it was terrifying.

"Continue on Silverstar." she meowed bowing her head to Silverstar.

Silverstar nodded, "We have also made a new warrior. Sweetpaw is now Sweetberry."

"Sweetberry!" cried DawnClan and LeafClan while MistClan stays quiet._ I guess what comes around goes around. _Glitterpaw thought.

"Well DawnClan is doing quite well despite our neighbors at war." meowed Hollystar. "Pearlclaw has kitted one she-kit. A creamy white kit named Silkkit."

"Silkkit! Pearlclaw!" cried all the clans this time. Glitterpaw tried to make her voice rise against the others, but the clearing was filled with yowling cats and she couldn't.

Hollystar waited for the commotion to die down and finally bowed her head, "Now what is this about an apprentice being held captive?"

Mintstar jumped up first. "In the battle that LeafClan cause they took one of our apprentices, Mousepaw and they refuse to return him unless we give up a large amount of our territory." she called out.

"Liar!" screeched Silverstar, "You took one of our apprentices, Harmonypaw."

Mintstar screeched and spit and leapt at Silverstar, slicing her unsheathed claws across her throat. Silverstar collapsed and Echostream, Glitterpaw, Featherpaw, and Spottedsky ran forward. Littlefern stayed still, ignoring hostile looks from the clans. Hollystar jumped forward and pulled Mintstar off of Silverstar just as the clearing went dark. A clous covered the moon and everything was eerily quiet for a second, only a second.

Yowls of fear rang out and soon cats began to run towards the home, Glitterpaw let out a yowl as cats began to trample over her. Suddenly she felt teeth meet her scruff and she was pulled out from under the panicking cats. She saw Echostream pull her to the stump. Spottedsky was already checking to see if Silverstar was alive. Spottedsky looked up and shook head. Echostream bowed her head, as Silverstar lost her 3rd life.

Mintstar stood close by smirking, Glitterpaw turned, and pulled herself up to the leader. "You kidnapped my sister and denied it." she meowed, right in the MistClan leaders face. "I will get her back and get my revenge."

Mintstar blinked, Glitterpaw had whispered that so no one heard her. "How would you, a crippled medicine cat apprentice stop me?" she meowed, though strangely there was no angry in her voice, or mockery, only pure curiosity.

"Because losing a sibling does things to you." she meowed, her voice furious and low.

Mintstar blinked and looked around the clearing. The only cats left were, Littlefern and a few LeafClan cats wondering what they could do to help Echostream and Spottedsky. She leapt off of the stump, called Littlefern and left, not another word. Glitterpaw felt anger bubbling up inside of her, _that fox-heart!_

She turned and watched as Silverstar slowly looked up, her green eyes tired and sad, and Glitterpaw made a vow_. I will get my sister back you fox-heart. Then I'll get revenge on that horrible cat named Mintstar. _She looked up "I swear to StarClan that I will get my sister back and kill that evil cat that calls herself a leader, I swear to StarClan I will." She whispered the last words and looked up to the stars that twinkled brightly in the sky as if they were accepting her promise, accepting it as a challenge.

Glitterpaw turned to her leader, she lay on the ground, the wound had stopped bleeding; part of the healing process of losing a life, but she looked still to tired to walk. She realized that she would need herbs once they returned back to camp, to prevent infection. The next couple of moons were defiantly going to be defiantly hectic. _  
_


	36. Epilogue

**I just have one thing to say. Thank you all for those reviews! It makes me happy to know that you enjoyed the story. Go check out the second book now! And thanks to every reviewer, even the multiple flamers because you know what. You inspired me to write better. **

**So enjoy this chapter. **

**~Wolfy.**

* * *

"I, Echostream, medicine cat of LeafClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." meowed Echostream.

Glitterpaw stood in front of the Starlight pond. She recalled what had happened since the last gathering. Silverstar had caught green-cough and lost a life, right after losing a life from her neck wound getting infected. This left the leader with only four lives left, and Glitterpaw worried about her greatly. Ebonypaw and Autumnpaw were recently apprenticed also and she kinda liked them.

Glitterpaw had not heard of anything from her sister or from Mintstar, and she could decide if she was happy about it or sad about that.

Suddenly she realized all the medicine cats were looking at her and she blushed. Echostream smirked, "Well since your wern't paying attention lets restart that part."

Glitterpaw nodded, slightly embarrassed. She could see Featherpaw glaring at her from next to Spottedsky. Featherpaw had been very angry since she had been an apprentice longer than Glitterpaw and still didn't have her full medicine cat name yet. Glitterpaw smiled as she remembered the conversation between Spottedsky and Featherpaw.

"But I'm older than her."

"But I'm you mentor, and I don't thin your ready yet."

"But I've been apprenticed longer!"

"And if you continue this you'll be apprenticed forever!"

Featherpaw shut up then, but still cats angry glares at Glitterpaw. Glitterpaw smirked back at her. Suddenly she snapped back into reality as she heard her metor begin to say the ceremonial words again.

"Glitterpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Echostream her blind eyes flashed with a excitement that Glitterpaw had never seen her have before.

Glitterpaw gulped, the words that she was required to say almost came tumbling out. _No, say them slow and relish the meaning,_ she told herself. She looked up into her mentors eyes, feeling more determined than ever. "I do." she meowed steady, her voice strong and determined. _  
_

Echostream blinked and continued "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Glitterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Glitterpool. StarClan honors your memory and determination, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of LeafClan." _  
_

Echostream rested her muzzle on Glitterpool's head and Glitterpool licked her shoulder.

"Congratulations Glitterpool." meowed Littlefern, happier than she normally was around Echostream and Glitterpool.

"Thank you." meowed Glitterpool.

"Congrats." muttered Featherpaw, and Spottedsky cuffed her.

"She means Congratulations Glitterpool you earned this title." meowed Spottedsky.

Glitterpaw doubted she meant that because Featherpaw snorted right after bearing another cuff by her mentor.

Glitterpool and the rest of the medicine cats rested around the Starlight Pond, touching noses and falling asleep until she was the only one left. She touched her nose to the pond water and felt a cold seep around her, she shivered and closed her eyes as she began to travel to StarClan. When she opened her eeys she saw none other than Bluestar. She sat, her blue eyes round, next to her was Firestar. They both looked even more faded than the last time she had seen them.

"You have forgotten your mission." Bluestar meowed.

Glitterpool felt angry rise through her body, _How dare they. She had so much to deal with at the time. MistClan could attack at any moment and her sister was still being held prisoner by Mintstar and her clan._ "I have a lot on my plate." she shrugged.

Bluestar's eyes narrowed till they were mere slits. "Do you think we don't either! Half of StarClan is gone! You need to find the other clan and you need to tell the clan about ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan!"

Glitterpool felt her pelt bristle. "I promised I would save my sister and I will not break my promise. My sister comes first!"

She turned to Firestar who sat silently, he make eye contact and Glitterpool blinked. "I'm leaving now."

Bluestar didn't argue and Glitterpool closed her eyes, she felt her body become warmer and when she opened her eyes again she saw the Starlight Pond. The other medicine cats were waking up, and Glitterpool stood up, she stretched and looked around.

She sure had a lot on her plate. But she would not break her promise. She would help the StarClan cats but only after she had saved her sister from MistClan and Mintstar.

She followed Echostream out of the Starlight Pond and back to LeafClan, dragging herself slowly. _That was another promise,_ she realized. Another promise I will not break!


End file.
